Dust and Rings
by bleep369
Summary: When something ancient in the forgotten depths of oblivion stirs, it will touch more universes than one. People who were never suppose to meet come together. From those meetings secrets long since burried are unearthed. Secrets that spill emotions like blood. Brocken soldiers must mend quickly, if they are to become the pillars that hold their crumbling worlds aloft.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_So this is my first fan fiction. I've been looking online for a RWBY and PMMM crossover and was surprised that no one had really explored what would happen if these characters actually met. So I decided I'd write about it myself. One IMPORTANT thing to anyone who is reading this: This takes place after the first season of RWBY and will have no connection to the second season. Don't even pretend it does. Also this is post tv series for PMMM and there is no connection to Rebellion in this story. Lastly don't read this if you haven't seen either of the series, because you will be confused. I'm not taking the time to go back over what happens in the original series or what the character look like. I assume you already know the character's backgrounds (at least for PMMM and Blake's). If you haven't seen either of these serious you should because they are both amazing. Don't judge PMMM until episode 3. Any ways please review. Again my first fan fiction, so I'm looking to improve. Note there will be grammar mistakes because I'm not perfect and suck at editing. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own PMMM or RWBY. PMMM belongs to Shaft and RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth. I don't own the characters in the cover art, but I did draw it._

**Mitakihara **

Something about the rhythmic sway of the trains always had a calming effecting on Homura. But today the continuous motion was going a step farther, biding her eyes to shut. She was tired. The last two weeks had been brutal. If she wasn't traveling, Homura was fighting. It was a vicious cycle of getting beaten and smashed to pieces, and then butt numbing hours of traveling while her body slowly knit itself back together. Even now Homura could feel an unpleasant crackling in her right forearm as shards of bone slowly fused back into one. If this went on she might be seeing Madoka sooner then she intended.

Homura's eyes drooped and she had to put extra effort into keeping them from shutting all together. She had gone for weeks without sleep before during her time traveling days, but constantly having to reconstruct her body was hard on her soul gem. Within the sleeve of her jacket Homura materialized her soul gem, and pressed a couple of grief cubs against the glassy surface. As the corruption drained into the small cubes, Homura's eyes regained some of their normal sharp focuses. If she fell asleep now, Homura would surely miss her stop.

"Five minutes till arrival in Mitakihara," chimed the false cherry voice of the announcer.

"Home," the word, so filled with longing, escaped her lips before she could stop it. Homura couldn't help, but let out a small sigh of relief that her journey was finally coming to a close. She'd only been gone for two weeks, but it had been the longest two weeks of her life. Well second longest, after the eternal month. Her thoughts turned to the events leading up to her absents in Mitakihara.

It had been over a month since the wraith numbers had spiked. Hordes of hundreds had suddenly become thousands. Being a fairly large city, Mitakihara was always crawling with wraiths, but Homura had gone from fighting three hundred to three thousand in one night. If it weren't for multiple magical girls inhabiting the territory, Mitakihara would have surely been over whelmed. Working together Mami, Kyoko, and Homura had managed to keep wraith levels fairly low. They'd all hoped that the massive wraith increase would be a passing phenomenon. But as the days dragged on and thousands of wraiths were still appearing nightly, the team could no longer just sit back hoping things would just return to normal. They needed to begin searching for a solution. After much debate, the decision was made that Homura would head to neighboring territories to see what was going on elsewhere. Mami was worried that they needed all of Mitakihara's magical girls present to hold their ground, but Kyoko convinced her that they'd be able to handle the hunt for a little while.

After two weeks of angry territorial magical girls, massive wraith battles, and several close calls Homura had learned two very important things. One, wraith numbers had increased significantly in the surrounding cities. Two, the farther away Homura got from Mitakihara the less wraiths there were. This truly troubled Homura. For one thing it meant the cause of the wraith increase was somewhere in Mitakihara. If it was in her city it was Homura's problem. But what really worried Homura, was why Mitakihara was the center. After all Mitakihara's only magical significance lay in its connection to the goddess herself.

"Madoka," Homura whispered as her hand instinctively leaped to silky ribbon tied into her hair.

The train pulled into the station, and the doors clicked open. Despite her body's painful protest, she forced her stiff limbs to rise and carry herself out into the crisp december air. The sights, sounds, and smells of the city pressed themselves upon her. All traces of Homura's drowsiness had been swept away by the frigid air of winter. The click of Homura's heals echoed around the nearly empty station, and with each step the mask of calm cold indifferences slid back into place. The stony face that held together the fractured girl Homura had become. With the masks securely position, it was time to start the game. Marching up the stairs leading out of the station, Homura's gaze locked with the two that stood at the top.

Mami and Kyoko hadn't changed much since Homura had first met the two, except they'd both gotten a little taller; Homura hadn't. Kyoko was still snarky, and Mami still worried like a mother about the other two girls. Although three years had passed since Madoka's assentation, the three had managed to stay together without some horrific catastrophe befalling one of them. As if that wasn't a miracle of its own, all three of them were on good terms. Homura had seen a thousand timelines and at least a hundred irregularities. She had pretty much given up hope of there being a timeline where her, Mami, and Kyoko all got along. She could only assume that Madoka had put some of her goddess magic to work. It was the only possible explanation.

_Crunch Crunch "_Took your time" _Crunch Crunch _"getting here," Kyoko said through a mouthful of chips.

"Sorry, it's not up to me how fast the train travels," came Homura's bland response.

"It's good to see you're still in one piece, Homura," said Mami warmly with a tired smile.

"Relatively speaking," Homura said holding up her still mending arm. "Think you could rap it up for me?"

"Certainly," Mami replied while quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

Mami gently placing her fingertips on Homura's injured arm. There was a slight yellow glow, and then a golden ribbon snaked its way into Homura's coat sleeve, securing the mending bones into place. Homura flexed her arm testing it for reliability. It wasn't perfect or pain free, but to Homura the injury was little more than an inconvenience.

"Thank you Mami," Homura said with a nod of gratitude. "Shall we get going?"

"Are you sure that you're alright to hunt tonight?" Mami asked with her usual sisterly concern.

"Come on Mams, you know Homura. It's work until you drop with her," Kyoko said playfully nudging Mami.

"Kyoko is right. As long as I am able I will fight with you. Besides, do you really believe that we have the luxury of not hunting now?" Homura pointed out.

"I guess that really isn't an option," Mami replied sadly.

"Not that we really need your help or anything," came Kyoko's prideful response. "We managed just fine while you took your little vacation."

A smirk curled Homura's lips, "Yeah nothing like dealing with a bunch of angry hormonal teenage girls wielding military grade weaponry to unwind."

"Well I hope it was worth it. You better have come up with something useful. If these wraith numbers don't drop soon, I'm out of here," Kyoko replied with evident irritation.

"Kyoko don't talk like that. You can't just abandon the people of Mitakihara when things get tough," came Mami's usual lecture on justice.

"Yeah, yeah enough with the hero stuff. Don't expect me to sit pretty in such a dangerous city Mams. My neck comes first. The only reason I've stuck around this long is, as Homura pointed out, dealing with crazy teenagers who can summon monstrous weapons is no piece of cake," Kyoko snorted.

Mami opened her mouth to argue but Homura cut her off, "You two can argue over your world views later. And to answer your question Kyoko, I did discover something worth while."

"Hah… well don't keep us in suspense. What did you find?" Kyoko urged.

"Mitakihara is the center," Homura stated.

"What exactly do you mean by _center_?" Mami asked in confusion.

"By center I mean whatever is causing the wraiths to act up can be found with in Mitakihara. The closer you get to the city the more wraiths there are to fight," Homura explained.

"And that's important how?" Kyoko asks with a hint of disinterest.

"It means that something in this city is causing this phenomenon. Now it is simply a matter of searching the area, finding, and eliminated the cause," Homura said careful to keep traces of exasperation out of her voice. Kyoko was really working her last nerve. The true significance of Mitakihara being the center of this disaster was lost on them. Homura had never bothered tell Mami or Kyoko about Madoka, figuring that they'd just end up calling her crazy. The two themselves would have to be crazy to believe such a story. But since neither of them knew about Madoka, they also failed to see that whatever was happening was connected to something much bigger.

"Uh, one problem with that little plan of yours. We've been all over this city and Mams and I haven't seen anything that would cause the wraiths to go wild," Kyoko pointed out.

"That is true. Kyoko is right that there isn't anything blatantly obvious that we've observed lately. Even Kyubey doesn't have a clue as to what the cause could be," Mami said disappointedly.

"Well then well just have to keep searching. It's somewhere in Mitakihara and I intend to find it," Homura said firmly.

"Aw geez, it feels like we're back to square one!" Kyoko exclaimed stamping her foot in frustration.

"At least we know the cause is somewhere in Mitakihara," Mami said trying to look at the bright side.

"But honestly… why couldn't it be someone else's problem?" Kyoko asks suddenly looking tired.

"Kyoko would you quite comp—!" Homura was interrupted by a jolt of magical energy running down her spine.

"Kwah! What the HECK!" Kyoko exclaimed causing a few heads to turn.

"It's coming from t-the park!" Mami strutted.

"Lets go!" Homura commanded.

The three girls took of running for the park. Luckily for them it was fairly late so they didn't have to compete with traffic and people for space. Arriving at the nearly empty park the girls were shock to see not wraiths, but a massive beast prowling the grounds. A hideous bear like monster the size of a mini van stood before them covered in black shaggy fur. A plate, of what Homura assumed to be bone, covered the creature's face. Two soulless glowing red eyes peered out from behind the bone mask sending chills down her spine. The beast gave off a bone-rattling roar. People screamed. The few who had the misfortune of being in the park at the time ran from the beast.

"WHAT! THE HECK IS THAT THING!" Kyoko yelled.

"It doesn't have a barrier," Homura observed, "regular people can see it."

"What do we do?" Mami cried in terror. Just then the creature seemed to zero in on the three magical girls. Their eyes met and with another horrifying roar it charged. It's jaw wide anticipating the taste of flesh.

"What do you think dummy? We DEMOLISH it!" Kyoko exclaimed while transforming and slamming her spear down on the beast head. The shear force of Kyoko's strike seemed to momentary stun the monster. Wasting no time Kyoko launched herself into the air above the beast, and drove her spear like a drill into the neck of the creature. To each of the girl's relief blood did not come squirting out of the monster, nor did it move again. Instead the beast seemed to dissolve into nothing but dust right in front of them. Mami slid to the ground, relief evident on her face. Homura who had also transformed lowered her bow. There was a moment of silence. "WELL… THAT… WAS … ANTICLIMATIC!" Kyoko yelled face flushed and body still pumped full of adrenaline.

As if insulted by Kyoko's statement the universe responded with another wave of magical energy. The very air seemed to be alive with electricity. The three watched in awe as the space above them seemed to distort, and from that space descended a bird as black as night the size of a plane. Similar to the bear like monster this bird had strange bone plated armor across its face and merciless eyes that glowed red. The beast extended its wings casting a monstrous shadow over Mitakihara. A shrill shriek resonated from the creature's mouth forcing the girls to cover their ears.

"Oh my god!" said a slightly dazed Mami.

"So dead. We are so dead!" came Kyoko's voice.

Homura stepped forward staring up at the beast. Some how it reminded her of Walpurgisnight. Something inside her snapped at the sight of it. The monstrous bird's promise of destruction and death were all too familiar. And the way it floated above her, taunting her, made Homura's blood boil. However, Homura was no longer bound to the ground by gravity. There was no enemy she couldn't reach anymore.

"I'm going to win!" Homura said as if it was already decided. She took another step forward and forming her wings.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kyoko said looking at Homura as if she was mad.

"I will win," Homura said meeting Kyoko's gaze with determination burning in her own eyes. Without another word Homura launched herself into the air to engage the beast. Her wings of purple light propelling her towards the black monstrosity.

Homura steadied herself directly within the bird's line of sight, so as to draw its focus entirely onto her. The bird let out another bone rattling screech before swooping towards her. Pulling herself to the side of the massive bird, Homura formed her bow. Drawing the bow back she heard the familiar hum of energy pulled from her own soul forming a shinning arrow. Thwang, thwang, thwang! Homura let loose arrow after arrow upon the bird's body. Each one met its mark with a crackle of energy. The bird let out another screech; however, the arrows didn't seem to do much damage. Upon closer examination Homura realized the feathers weren't made of typical fluff. Its cloak of black feathers acted like armor protected the bird from Homura's attacks. Without even turning, the bird gave a flick of its wing send a dozen of its armor like feather speeding at her. There was barely any time to react. Homura managed to pull her wings around herself for protection before… WHAM!

The gigantic feather slammed her with enough force to move a tank. Thanks the magical shield that her wings provided Homura was little worse for wear. But the impact was enough to disrupted her control of the magic energy in her wings dispelling them. Before Homura could even register what had happen, she was tumbling through the air completely disoriented. Panic twisted Homura's gut as she tried to distinguish up from down and get enough control over her magic to reform her wings. She twisted herself around only to realize that she was speeding headfirst towards the ground. Terror flooded Homura's mind and any hope she had of reforming her wings disappeared as she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly another warm body slammed into her own. She felt someone else's arms wrap around her as the sensation of falling left her gut.

"Geez Transfer Student, you nearly gave us a heart attack. Not like you to just charge in with no plan. Reckless is sort of my area of expertise. You know one of us has to keep a cool head and think things through," said a cheeky voice.

Homura opened her eyes slowly not daring to believe what she had heard, "Say… Sayaka!"

"That's right," said the grinning blue haired knight.

"What? How? Why?" Homura asked in utter shock.

Sayaka let out a small laugh before saying, "As much as I'd love to answer all your questions I doubt now is really the time for that." She gestured up at the creature now looming above them. It now seemed intent on hitting anything that moved with one of its feathers. "Lets just say that the universe being as messed up as it is right now, warrants a little bending of the rules. Madoka's allowing me to give the living a little bit of help."

"You mean _she _sent you?" Homura asked.

"Who else?" came Sayaka's prideful answer. "Now Transfer Student they'll be time for us to chitchat about the good old days later, but now would be a good time for you to put that strategic brain to work. After all if you were expecting me to have actually thought ahead, then I've been gone for far to long. Umm, I'm going to set you down now." Both of their faces colored slight as the two became very aware that Sayaka was holding Homura bridal style.

"Thank you for… catching me, Miki Sayaka," Homura said as Sayaka set her down.

"Well a hero's always got to make a dramatic entrance, right?" came Sayaka's typical response.

"HOMURA!" came a sharp shout from Kyoko as she and Mami came sprinting into view from behind a piece of debris.

"Your okay!" came Mami's breathless greeting.

"You Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing? Only one person is allowed to be that much of an idiot and it sure isn't you! You're trying to act like Saya—" Kyoko's rant comes to an abrupt holt as the two drew near enough to recognize who was standing beside Homura.

"My god…" came Mami's shocked response.

"Yo," said Sayaka stealing Kyoko's signature greeting.

"Sa—Sayaka," choked Kyoko. "Y-YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

"Details, details," came Sayaka's dismissive response.

"Being dead isn't a details it's… it's… IMPORTANT!" Kyoko shouted.

"This conversation would be best suited under better circumstances," Homura said bluntly as she pulled Sayaka to the side, so as to avoid being skewered by another steel feather.

"WWHHAA!" yelped Sayaka with surprised. Then a grin spread across her face. "You've got an idea don't you?"

A smirk crossed Homura's face, "As you and everyone else seems to tell me, I'm not allowed to be the idiot. You seem to have that spot locked up pretty good."

"Hey!" Sayaka responded indigently.

"Eh hem," all attention direct to Mami, "the plan Homura."

"I believe it is about time that we take advantage of my wish magic," Homura explained. The plan was simple. Since Homura was the only one who could fly, she would distract the bird and hopefully divert its attacks away from her comrades. Meanwhile Mami would manifest two ribbons giving one end to both Sayaka and Kyoko. The two rebels would then string Mami's ribbons between the buildings surrounding the park, entangling the bird and halting its movement. This part of the plan went well enough. Homura managed to avoid being skewered, while still irritating the bird enough to keep its undivided attention. The skies slowly became more and more cluttered with Mami's ribbons that Kyoko and Sayaka had hung. As the monstrous bird continued to follow Homura, it became more and more tangle until the bird could barely move. It let out an angry screech of frustration as it struggled to flap its wings and stay airborne. Now came the tricky part. Homura had to successfully create a black hole.

It had been three years since Homura's power over time had been sealed, or rather **compressed**; however, that didn't mean her wish magic had completely disappeared. Although time was now beyond her control, Homura's ability to manipulate space had grown rapidly. It wasn't long before she could once again access her personal pocket dimension even without her shield. With practice she could even teleport. Well it wasn't exactly teleporting. Homura preferred to think of it as linking. If she focused, Homura could link two spaces together and move between them. However, this was not a very useful battle move, since she had to really focus on her present position and where she intended to go. There was too much stranding still and relaxing of her guard involved in the move, for it to make a good battle attack. However, it wasn't long after she had grown accustomed to linking that Homura developed a way to use the very fabric of space itself as a weapon: Black holes.

Ripping a hole in space itself isn't that hard; however, closing such a tear is another story. Controlling such an unstable power was no small feat. Learning to open, close, and sustain her black wholes had resulted in the complete destruction of Mami's apartment, the depletion of Kyoko's snack stash, and a little peek to that place where everyone's missing socks seem to end up. After numerous mishaps Homura had gained the power to control a softball sized black hole with minimal risks. Minimal risk, meaning it still wasn't Homura's go to attack, but a powerful one none the less. And right now a powerful attack was just what they needed.

"Alright take it away Homura," Mami yelled over the noise of the bird's squawks.

Homura nodded before descending and releasing her wings. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Her eyes drifted up and met the crimson soulless eyes of the bird. The eye, she decided, would be the center of the black whole. Then without a word Homura began willing space to compress and collapse upon that single point. She new immediately that something was wrong! Normally trying to create a black hole was like placing one's finger in a bucket of sand. The hole would remain open while she held the displaced sand away. But as soon as she stopped restraining the sand, it rushed back into place filling the hole. This time was different, like she had disturbed a sink hole. The moment she broke brittle surface of the surrounding space it began collapsing in on itself, and once it had begun there was no controlling it.

At first the black hole materialized on Homura's desired target. The four girls watched as the shear force of the black whole tore the creature's head from its body and sucked it into oblivion. The creature's monstrous torso fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. Sayaka and Kyoko let out simultaneous cheers, but Homura felt no joy in victory.

"RUN! RRRUUUNNN!" Homura shouted with uncharacteristic panic. She didn't dare use her space powers again to link to another location for fear of making things worse.

"Homura? What do you mea—" Mami's question was cut off as wind wiped them around them flying into the now expanding black hole.

"What the heck!" Kyoko yelled from the top of a near by building. "Homura what did you—?" The rest of her statement was lost to the wind as air rushed past them tugging their bodies into the sky. The girls scrambled for anything that could anchor them to the ground as they were yanked through the air. Homura managed to get one hand around the tip of a street light. Her arm screamed in protest at the tremendous strain of hanging on. Bits of debris were flying everywhere. A chunk of concrete slammed into Homura's leg. _Brocken!_ _Pain! Pain! _Her grip slackened for an instant. The cool metal of the streetlight was ripped from her grasp, and Homura was dragged helplessly into the void.

"Stars" Homura said half conscious. Just for a moment she saw the same view she'd seen with her best friend all those years ago. Then everything went black.

**Emerald Forest**

_Sqlush_! The familiar sound of crescent rose splitting a grim in two echoed through the forest. Ruby straightened up watching the grim's remains melt into nothing.

"This is just plan out weird!" Ruby exclaimed turning to her teammates. "We've only been out here for like a couple hours, and there's already been eight grim attacks. Most grim steer clear of large groups with powerful auras. Not to mention we were just attacked by a lone bay wolf. That never happens! I mean it's basic monster's 101. Bay wolfs always ALWAYS attack in packs!"

"Ozpin wasn't lying when he said the grim had been acting strange. It's no wonder there have been so many attacks lately," Blake comments.

"Man just after we finally put away Torchwick and that creepy Cinder lady. I thought we'd finally get some time to ourselves. Not that I don't love kicking butt; however, I do have a life outside of being a huntress. Social networks to attend too," Yang complained.

"Oh, quit your griping. You are a huntress in training aren't you? Don't you think things like massive grim attacks deserve a little bit more attention? Defenders of the world must always be vigilant" Weiss lectured Yang.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Princess. Lets just finish our scouting and get back to Beacon. My scroll doesn't get any service out here," Yang said dismissively.

"It's a two day scouting mission Yang," Blake reminded her, "that's why we all brought our camping gear remember."

"I know, but I thought maybe if we traveled really fast we might be able to do it in one day," Yang said optimistically.

"Only Ruby could pull that off with her semblance," Weiss said, "and besides the point of a scouting mission is to observer, not just run and barely get a glimpes. Right Ruby?"

"Hmm," Ruby said not really listening.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

"Aw what! Grim where?" Ruby exclaimed shaken from his thoughts.

"You weren't even listening to me were you?" Weiss remarked temper flaring.

"Sorry Weiss. I was just thinking that it's kind of weird," Ruby replied.

"Yeah we all know the grim are acting strange. That isn't news to anyone here Ruby," Weiss sarcastically seethed.

"Not that. I mean this whole mission. All the other teams were sent out to small backwater villages to offer protection, but we get sent to the middle of nowhere. We're as far from the people who need protection as possible. I doubt Ozpin sent us here because he thought we need an easy mission. You know our team does have a decent amount of credit for the whole Torchwick incident. I can't help, but feel that this isn't an ordinary scouting mission," Ruby concluded.

"She has a point," Blake stated. "It is a little strange."

"Well whatever we see, I'd prefer to see it tomorrow. Lets set up camp before it gets dark," Yang suggested.

"Agreed," Ruby chimed in. It didn't take them long to get set up. At least things went quickly once they sent Weiss off to collect some firewood. She was too proud to admit it, but they all knew that Weiss was a down right awful camper. It was almost funny watching Weiss wrestling with the tent. Once they sent Weiss off Ruby and Blake took care of the rest. Yang went with Weiss incase of an ambush.

"Okay, all that's left is to light the fire," Ruby declares.

"Right," Weiss said taking out her weapon and pointing it at the pile of sticks.

"Whoa, Weiss lets not light the whole forest on fire!" Ruby said remembering the last time Weiss had used dust in the forest.

"Well how else are we supposed to light a fire?" Weiss asked defensively.

"There called matches Princess," Yang said shaking the box for emphasis.

"Oh… right… that would work too," Weiss said not meeting Yang's eyes.

"Lets just start the fire. It's getting rather chilly," Blake said taking the matches from Yang and lighting the fire. They watched the twigs and leaves slowly smolder. The orange flames began creeping onto the larger branches. Heat washes over them.

"This is nothing Blake. You should feel how cold the Emerald Forest gets during the winter," Ruby remarked. The orange flames reflected in her silver eyes.

"What were you doing in the Emerald Forest during the winter?" Blake questioned.

A shadow crossed Ruby's face. Suddenly Ruby seemed older, and less like the youthful optimums the team had come to know. For the first time the Blake and Weiss saw darkness reflected in their young leader's eyes. It was unsettling. Then faster than they could blink, Ruby was back to normal. "Oh well you see it's kind of a tradition of mine. Every year, over winter break I go on a grim hunt. I beat up some bay wolfs and ursa to blow off some steam. It's sort of my version of a holiday. I know it's kind of weird to almost do work on my days off, but that's what I do. So anyways who brought the marshmallows?"

Sensing that the discussion was now closed, Yang pulled out the marshmallows, and Weiss pulled out some skewers to roast them on. The four settled around the fire joking and smiling. They stayed up telling stories long after the fire had gone out. Ruby was just beginning to nod off when there was a rustling.

"Wha! Torpedo… No grim?" Ruby yelled snapping awake. The team readied their weapons. All eyes casted in the direction the noises were coming.

"FFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!"

"Do you hear that?" Weiss asked.

"FFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!" a yell echoed from the bushes. A blur of red and blue zipped past the four armed huntresses in training. Ruby blinked, and looked around for whatever had just blown through their camp sight. A girl was ripping through Yang's bag pulling out all the snacks she'd brought. On the ground beside her was another girl with blue hair who appeared to be unconscious. The two girls looked to be around sixteen years old.

"WHAT THE!" Weiss exclaimed still in shock. The red head paid Weiss no attention. Instead she ripped open another bag of marshmallows, and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Kyoko!" another voice yelled from the bushes. Just then another set of girls entered the clearing. There was a blond who looked a little older than the red head. She was supporting a girl with long black hair who was clearly the youngest of the group. She was maybe fourteen or thirteen years old. The blonde quickly scanned the scene. Her eyes locked onto the red head. "KYOKO! You can't just steal other people's food. Get over here now!" the blond shouted. The red head, who was evidently named Kyoko, looked up but kept eating.

"Kyoko Sakura! Put down the food… _now_," this time it was the younger girl who spoke. Her voice was not as loud as her blond companion's, but it cut through the air like ice. It was odd to hear such a tone from a child's mouth.

"Fine Homura! How about I stay please and then eat their food?" Kyoko asked. The black haired girl, Homura, simply glared at Kyoko. Grudgingly Kyoko set the bag of marshmallows back on the ground.

"Would SOMEONE explain what the heck is going on!" Yang exploded her semblance flaring up.

"I apologize for my comrades rudeness. Kyoko merely has a large appetite, and it has been quite a while since we've eaten," Homura apologized. Again it was so odd to hear the youngest of the four speak so formally.

"Well that's no excuse for her stealing," Weiss said in a huff.

"So you'd rather I starve. Is that it? Are you okay with my death on your head?" Kyoko growled.

"Okay, okay," Blake said stepping in between Kyoko and Weiss. "Weiss we can spare a couple marshmallows. Perhaps a more important question is why are you in the middle of the Emerald Forest."

"Yeah are you okay?" Ruby asked gesturing to Homura's leg, which was wrapped in a yellow ribbon. Blood seemed to ooze from the ribbons tight folds. Taking a closer look at the group Ruby realized that none of them seem to be in very good condition. The blond and red head had various cuts and scrapes all over their bodies. As far as she could tell the blue haired girl seemed fine, except for the fact she was unconscious.

"We are fine," Homura said sharply. "If you could just tell us our current location, we'll be on our way. You said we were in a place called the Emerald Forest. I'm afraid I've never heard of it."

Ruby was now utterly confused. No one had ever not heard of the Emerald forest. After all it covered almost the entire world except for the kingdoms. "What do you mean you've never heard of the Emerald Forest? Where are you guy's from?"

"We're from Mitakihara. Are we close to there by any chance?" the blond responded.

"Mitakihara?" I've never heard of it. Is it a small town or something?" Weiss said confused.

"Oh great Homura. What did you do transport us to another country. Okay then tell me this, where is Japan?" Kyoko asked.

"Never heard of Japan either sorry. Have any of you?" Weiss asked turning to her teammates. They all shook there had. The other girls gave them strange looks.

"The United States, China, Russia, Canada, South America, North America, Africa, Asia, or Europe; have you heard of any of these places?" Homura asked. Her expression was unreadable.

"Is this some kind of joke? I've studied the geography of Remnant since I could read, and I've never heard of any of those places," Weiss said getting annoyed.

"Man what kind of country are we in? Remnant? Where on Earth are we? Did we land on a disserted island or something?" Kyoko questioned.

"Now I know your messing with us," Weiss seethed. "After all Remnant is the name of the planet."

"Do you think I'm an Idiot? Earth is the planet we live on!" Kyoko said walking threateningly towards Weiss.

"The stars… Oh my god! The stars," Homura's voice startled all of them. For the first time there were traces of emotion in her face. She looked quite unsettled.

"What about the stars, Homura?" the blond asked with confusion.

"They… were the same…stars. Mami… Kyoko… were in another universe all together!" Homura explained. Everyone stood there processing Homura's words. Then Kyoko burst out laughing.

"That's ridiculous Homura!" said the blonde who Ruby assumed was Mami.

"Did you hit your head?" Yang asked.

"And here I was thinking you were incapable of making a joke," Kyoko said with a smile.

"Oh really," Homura's voice had once again assumed a low and dangerous tone, "then how do you explain that?" Homura pointed at the newly risen moon. Ruby was confused. What did the moon have to do with anything? For a moment she thought that Homura really might be crazy. But a moment later she was forced to reconsider.

Mami let go of Homura who grabbed on to a nearby tree branch for support. Mami slid to the ground hugged her self muttering repeatedly, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god."

Kyoko on the other hand flung her self towards Homura yelling, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Ruby was about to intervene, to prevent the injured Homura from being further harmed by Kyoko's attack, but it turns out she didn't need Ruby's help. Homura seemly effortlessly grasp Kyoko's incoming fist and twisted it behind her back.

"Calm yourself Kyoko," Homura said.

"Calm myself! How can I be calm at a time like this Homura! You messed up, and now we are stunk in some other dimension or universe. What am I suppose to do if not beat you up?" Kyoko howled in anguish.

"I will figure something out," Homura said with out a trace of doubt.

"What if we die Homura?" Kyoko's words sent a chill down Ruby's spine. "What if you take to long and we run out of magic, and we die?"

A long silence pressed down on them. It was broken by a howl. Suddenly out of the forest leaped a death stalker. "Another one!" Weiss yelled readying her weapon.

Ruby, still trying to collect her wits, was about to rally her team when Homura spoke, "Kyoko keep it's attention. Mami!" The blond was still slumped on the ground having a bit of a melt down. "Mami," Homura knelt down and forcing the blond to look at her, "Our situation is less than ideal, but I know you don't want to give up on living just yet." Mami's eyes seemed to regain their focused. "I need you to back Kyoko up. Aim for its eyes."

Without another word Homura turned and transformed in a flash of light. Suddenly she wore a simple one-piece black and gray dress with black tights. Then to all their amazement she grew wings of purple light. Her injured leg was no longer a concern to any of them. The other two fallowed suit, transforming into their own individual costumes. They engaged the beast. Ruby raised crescent rose to help, but Blake held up her hand to stop Ruby.

"We should help," Ruby exclaimed.

"No Ruby. We know nothing about there fighting style, or the powers they process. If we were to fight together we'd only end up trampling on their toes. Besides look," Blake pointed to the other three girls. Kyoko's fighting style was raw and ruthless. She combated the death stoker's large pincers with her own powerful spear. Without having to fear attack Mami was free to sending bullet after bullet into the death stalker's eyes. The two were in perfect sync. Bullets wiped past Kyoko missing her by inches. It was clear they knew each other's moves inside and out. The creature roared in pain and annoyance as each successful bullet met its mark, but a couple shots to the eye wasn't going to be enough to take it out. Then a streak of purple light zoomed towards the creature catching the joint that connected its stinger to its tale. Without even needing an explanation Kyoko jumped up and slashed at the already loose stinger. It fell impaling the creature through its thick shell. Meanwhile Homura had swooped down and picked up Mami. They now hovered above the death stalker. Mami formed a gigantic gun and let loose a blast of energy that dove the stinger through the creatures body killing it.

Their teamwork was flawless, and they're timing impeccable. It was the kind of collaboration that only came after fighting countless battles together. Ruby realized that her team's help was nether necessary or wanted. Blake was right. If they had fought together they'd probably have just gotten in each other's way.

"Well that was impressive," Yang remarked.

"Where did you there learn to fight like that?" Blake questioned.

"Who the heck are you people," Weiss yelled in a voice that was a mix between awe and annoyance.

"Guy's I think we found the reason why Professor Ozpin sent us here," Ruby stated. "Homura, Mami, and Kyoko was it? Why don't you come with us to Beacon? I believe there's someone there who can answer a few of our questions."

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for reading. Please review. I apologize again for all the grammar errors._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_ Okay here is chapter two. Not a lot happens in this chapter. It's kind of an info dump to set up for next time. But there's a lot of subtle foreshadowing if you read carefully. Also I'm going to try to update this weekly on Saturday or Sunday. That's my goal anyway, at least till November. Again forgive my grammar errors. Please review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PMMM or RWBY. PMMM belongs to shaft and RWBY belongs to rooster teeth._

**Beacon**

Homura had learned ages ago that the world was filled with strange and unnaturally things. Today she had been reminded of that lesson several times over. The world truly was a strange place. Homura reflected on this as she and the other's stood outside a gigantic marble castle, or at least she assumed it was marble. The building was composed of what appeared to be white stone. But unlike the stone constructions she had observed back home, this castle was smooth and flawless. It wasn't even comparable to crudely shaped stacks of stones she'd come to know as castles. Modern yet medieval was the best way to describe the towering structure before her.

Kyoko whistled. "That's an impressive building. Hey any chance we can swing by the kitchen in this joint before seeing this Ozpin guy?"

"No," a girl with white hair who had introduced herself as Weiss snapped back, "as if we'd ever let a little thief like you wonder around Beacon." Homura couldn't help but see Sayaka when she looked a Weiss. Her high regard for the rules, and disapproval of anyone who broke them, no matter what their reason, brought back old feelings of frustration: hot and unpleasant.

"Geez, thief is such a harsh world. I prefer to think of myself as an eager opportunist," Kyoko said without a hint of shame. "Besides I've eaten nothing but a few marshmallows all day. I'm practically wasting away here." Just then her stomach let out a low growl, as if to confirm her statement. "You see?"

"Let it go Weiss," said a girl with long wavy black hair and piercing yellow eyes. The way she stood and carried herself made it clear that she wasn't one to be trifled with. To anyone else this girl might have seemed intimidating, but Homura's trained eyes could see the hints of sadness lingering in her features. It wasn't pride or strength she saw in the other girl's face, but a thick shield to hid her scars. If Homura remembered correctly, her name was Blake.

"Fine," Weiss conceded, "but the next time you steal from us I won't be letting you off so easy."

"Whatever you say Princess," Kyoko said with a smirk. She had adopted Yang's nickname for Weiss. Yang was a tall strong looking girl with long blond hair, who reminded her of Kyoko. They both had that sarcastic wit about them. Although, Kyoko preferred to directly insult people, where as Yang stuck to puns and cleaner sources of humor. The two seemed to share short tempers as well. Homura's mind briefly remembered the red that had burned in Yang's eyes back in the forest. She wondered if everyone's eyes here glowed red when they got angry. Probably not, or else Weiss's eyes would surely have turned red by now.

"Come on guys lets go! You can argue later! Lets go see Ozpin. I don't know about you, but I want to know what the heck is going on," said Ruby, the last girl, with the eagerness of a young child waiting to hear a secret. Something about Ruby bothered Homura. Perhaps it was her eyes. They shinned with innocence. It was an innocence that Homura was jealous of. She would have given almost anything to see the world without the sorrows that weighed on her chest. Yes, Homura was undoubtedly jealous of Ruby's innocence, but there was something else about the girl cloaked in red that irked Homura. Unfortunately, whatever it was that disturbed her, Homura was unable to identify it. She let out a light sigh deciding to put the issue aside for now.

"Homura? Are you all right? Maybe you should rest. When was the last time you slept?" Mami asked after hearing Homura's sigh.

"I am fine Mami. I will rest after we have settled the current matters," Homura replied dismissively. Mami's lips pressed into a thin line the way they did whenever she resisted the urge to act on her motherly instincts. It didn't help matters that Homura looked so much younger than the others now, even though she was mentally the oldest of their group. "However, I would like to speak to the man Ozpin as soon as possible."

"Right no problems! Come on fallow me, tour guide Ruby," she said bounding up the stairs that led into Beacon.

"So earlier you guys said this place was some kind of school? I mean I haven't really gone to that many schools, but this seems a little over the top for just some school," Kyoko commented as they entered a red carpeted hallway.

"Beacon isn't just any old school!" Weiss exclaimed as if the idea was outrageous.

Again Blake interfered before things could escalate, "Beacon is one of the seven combat schools around the world designed to train future huntresses and hunters."

"You mentioned that earlier too, but I still don't understand exactly what this place is. Would you mind elaborating?" Mami asked.

"Well you see," Blake began, "our world is not always peaceful. Those monsters we fought in the forest are creatures of grim, meaning they process no soul." Mami stiffened at Blake's words and Kyoko bold steps faltered for a moment. The actions didn't go unnoticed, but no comments were made. Instead Blake continued, "The grim would murder without mercy, if given the opportunity. Leaving them unchecked would result in the grim rampaging throughout all of Remnant. That's where the hunters and huntresses come in. They keep the peace by protected those who cannot protect themselves from the grim. In addition to fighting the grim, hunters and huntresses also handle dangerous criminals making use of dust."

"Dust?" Homura voiced curiously.

"Dust," Weiss stepped in, "is a mineral that naturally forms in Remnant. The powers of various elements can be invoked by a person's aura."

"Aura? By aura do you mean the gloom that seems to hang over everyone whenever Homura is nearby?" Kyoko said throwing Homura a sly grin.

"You people don't even know what Aura is!" Weiss said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Aura," Yang began, "is like this awesome super power anyone with a soul has. Like a force field it surrounds and protects us. Plus aura's can be manifested in the form of unique abilities called a semblance. For example my baby sis here semblance is speed," Yang said pulling Ruby into a headlock.

"Yang stop! Get off!" Ruby demanded. Homura examined the two girls closely. While they did act like sisters their appearances suggested other wise, and if she remembered correctly the two had different last names. Homura concluded that the two were probably not full-blooded siblings. Maybe half, since their facial features resembled one an other.

"I can't believe it. So this place is actually some kind of magical girl school," Kyoko said trying to withhold laughter, "Do you know had ridicules that sounds?"

"_Magical girl school!_ How dare you! Beacon isn't just any old combat school. Students of Beacon are trained to be the most skilled and lethal of any fighter. To compare Beacon's graduates to some silly cartoon characters is beyond insulting," Weiss snapped.

"Hey," Kyoko's tone darkened, "I never said being a magical girl was like being a cartoon character. I was just surprised that so many crazy armed teens could reside in the same building without killing each other." Kyoko grabbed Ruby by the cloak and began dragging her along. "Come one Little Red where's this Ozpin guy."

"What's her problem?" Weiss asked not quite sure what to make of Kyoko's statement.

"In our world warriors like us are called magical girls, and well lets just say that everyone has there own issues," Mami replied closing the subject.

Ruby led them deeper into Beacon until they came to a large set of polished wooden doors. Ruby wrapped her knuckles on the door before calling out, "Professor Ozpin we're back… Um can we come in?"

"Yes, the door is open. Please come in Ruby," a male voice called through the door. Ruby pushed the door open revealing a circular office. The room was simple. Besides the main entrance there was another door off to the right leading out of the main office. The walls were lined with curved bookshelves, and hanging on the far wall was a painting of Beacon. The red carpet Homura had grown accustom to seeing had been replaced by a large green rug that covered most of the floor. At the center of the rug sat a wooden desk. Neat stacks of paper sat on top of it along with an assortment of pens and pencils. Behind the desk stood a man who looked to be in his early thirties. Despite his young age the man's hair had already gone completely gray and was on it's way to white. He stared over at them taking in the scene.

When their eyes met, Homura had to suppress a shiver. His eyes were strategic and calculating, as if he was trying to learn everything about her just through a glance. His eyes lack the luster of innocence that Ruby's with held. They weren't cold, but tired like those eyes had seen far to many sad things. His eyes lingered on Sayaka's unconscious form, which was cradled by Kyoko.

"Hello, I am Professor Ozpin," his voice was quiet, but it cut through the air like a knife. When he spoke people listened. "I see we have guest." Ozpin walked out from behind his desk over to the other door in the office. He opened the door revealing another room mostly filled with chairs and a couple couches. "Why don't we all have a seat while we discuss resent events."

The girls enter the room. Kyoko flops down on a couch after laying the still unconscious Sayaka on the ground. She'd complained several times about how the other girl was heavier than a sack of potatoes. Mami had offered to switch with Kyoko, but she had refused. Homura knew that deep down Kyoko was afraid if she let the blue haired girl out of her sight Sayaka would disappear. It was a fear Homura was all to familiar with.

Once they had all settled down Ozpin spoke, "First I would like to confirm that you are all alright." His eyes shifted between the unconscious Sayaka, and Homura's injured leg. "If there are injuries that need to be immediately attended to we can postpone are discussions till later."

"You need not be concerned," Homura assured him.

"Yeah, Sleeping Beauty over there couldn't get hurt even if she wanted to. As for little Homura, she'll be fine in a couple hours," Kyoko piped up

"Don't you think you should take your comrade's conditions a little more seriously?" Weiss began but Ozpin held up a hand to silence her.

"Let us take their word on this Mrs. Schnee," said Ozpin. "Now I believe introductions are in order. As I have said previously, I am Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Professor Ozpin. I am Mami Tomeo" Mami said formally.

"Name's Kyoko and as you can probably figure out Sleeping Beauty over there is Sayaka," Kyoko said with her signature smirk.

"Homura Akemi," Homura said simply with a slight nod towards Ozpin.

"Well girls I'm happy to make your acquaintance. Now I'm sure you have many questions of your own, but first I have one of mine," as he spoke seriousness settled across Ozpin's features. "You four are not from this universe are you?"

There was a pause before Homura spoke, "Yes."

"Wait you mean that you actually believe that—that there from another universe," Weiss asked in shocked.

"Of course," Ozpin stated plainly. "I believe that it is about time I share a little something about myself with all of you. Are you all familiar with semblances?"

"Yes, Yang explained it as the manifestation of one's aura in the form of an unique ability," Homura recalled.

"That is correct. Further more the shape our semiblances take always reflects some type of desire we have. Although, what our semblances represent isn't always obvious even to ourselves. Once upon a time when I was young someone very close to me died. Amidst the pain and sadness, another feeling pulled at my heart, longing. More than anything I wanted to see that person again. This desire gave shape to my semblance." Ozpin closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before continuing. "Multiverse vision. That is the name I've given my semblance."

"Multiverse vision?" Kyoko asked. "What the heck is that?"

"It is my gift and my curse," he said his eyes going distant. "Although it may be difficult to believe, there are indeed universes other than our own. Some of those universes are similar to this one, and others are very different. Many of these other universe share similar versions of the same person. For examples, there might be as many as one hundred Ruby Roses across the multiverse, each with her own experiences and history. Multiverse vision allows me to share the memories of ever Ozpin in every universe in which an alternative version of me exist. In the span of my life I've accumulated lifetimes upon lifetimes worth of memories."

Silenced seemed to weigh in the air as Homura attempted to process what Ozpin had said. Homura pressed a hand over her face. Here she though that no one could possibly have more messed up memories then her. Apparently she was wrong. Having to live out the sadness and loss of every single life she could have lived was nothing but a nightmare. Unpleasant emotion churned in Homura at the prospect. "So I take it that's how you knew about our arrival," Homura said in an attempt to move the conversation forward.

"Indeed. You see throughout all the various worlds I've observed, not a single one has been home to the grim. Other worlds have their own battles to fight, but the grim is one struggle unique to this world. That is why it caught my attention when I witnessed the grim in another world."

"That'd be our world right Teach?" Kyoko asked stating the obvious.

"Yes, I also witnessed your little fight with the nevermore. Quiet impressive if I do say so myself," Ozpin spoke.

"Yeah things were going great until Homura over here lost control of her black hole," Kyoko snorted.

"I don't believe it is appropriate to blame your friend for what has transpired. The fact that the grim were able to span the border of universes probably left the surrounding space unstable. It is possible the same disaster would have occurred even if Homura hadn't warped space," Ozpin explained.

"Hang on a second here, if you were close enough to watch us how come you didn't get sucked in yourself?" Kyoko asked confused.

Ozpin did not answer right away. "Pink," he said plainly closing his eyes.

"Uh pink?" Yang asked what everyone was thinking.

"It truly was strange just but as soon as the four of you disappeared into the black hole a pink light engulfed Mitakihara and everything returned to normal as it was before the nevermore appeared," Ozpin opened his eyes. His gaze settled on Homura. A chill rain down Homura's spine. This man must have observed countless universes. Was it possible that he had observed that one?

"A pink light?" Mami questioned. "Do you know what it was?"

"I have a theory; however, at this time I would prefer not of discus it," Ozpin replied.

"Okay, okay all the universe stuff has been just fine and dandy, but the real question is how do we get home?" Kyoko interjected. "That's all I really need to know."

Ozpin sighs, "I am sorry, but I am rather lacking in knowledge of how universe travel works. The mechanics behind universe travel is as much a mystery to you as it is to me. In fact I wasn't even entirely sure you all would end up in this world. For all I knew you could have died on your journey here, or have ended in an entirely different universe. Really I was only acting on a hunch when I sent team RWBY out to search nevermore territory, for the slim chance that you would all appear in the same place that the grim had left."

"You mean you don't know how to send us home either!" Kyoko yelled jumping to her feet.

"Calm down Kyoko," Mami commanded even though she to had gone a little pale.

"To heck with being calm. Homura lets go back to the Emerald Forest so you can punch another whole through space," Kyoko said but Homura didn't respond. "Hey are you listening to me? You're taking us home right now!"

"We can't leave yet," Homura concluded.

"What do you mean we can't?" Kyoko asked anger boiling in her gut.

"Ruby why don't you and your team head back to the dormitories? There is something I wish to discuss with these girls alone." It was phrased as a question, but none of them were under the delusion that it was.

"Alright," Ruby said nervously, "let's go guys." Ruby led her team out of the room glancing back at the other four before shutting the door.

"Now that we are alone we can speak more openly. The reason you are so concerned about not being able to return home is because of your soul gems, yes?" Ozpin asked.

"So you are also aware of our situation," Mami said seriously. "Then you know it would be impossible for us to stay here for long. I have sensed no miasma here; therefore, it can be assumed that there are no wraiths to hunt, and nothing to purify our soul gems with. If we stayed here we would undoubtedly be collected by The Law of Cycles."

"While it's true that back in your universe you were required to constantly purify your soul gem, are you sure the same rules apply in this universe? Homura, you have already noticed it haven't you? How your soul gem has been cleansing itself."

"What! Homura is that true?" Kyoko asked pulling out her own soul gem to examine the corruption. It was lighter than it had been a while ago. "But how is this possible?"

"I believed I can explain," Ozpin began. "You see in many of the other universes I have a daughter who becomes a magical girl. Things do not normally go well for her and she often ends up dead. This leads the alternative version of me to investigate her death. As a result I have learned much about the magical girl system. I have also observed many similarities between your wish magic and our semblances, as well as your rapid healing and aura."

"I to have noted many similarities. Do you believe that they are the same abilities with different names?" Homura asked.

"I do," Ozpin said. "I believe that the reason your soul gems purify on there own in this world is because of something refered to as the chime. Can you feel it the way the air around you almost seems to hum with energy?"

He paused allowing Homura and the others to focus on there surroundings. It was subtle, but there nonetheless; a slight hum filled the air. Like a high-pitched frequency one could feel in their gut.

"Okay weird, but not exactly some world revolutionizing discovery," Kyoko stated plainly.

"Oh, but it is Kyoko. Have you ever wondered how your body and soul gem stay connected even when they aren't touching?" Ozpin asked.

"Never crossed my mind," said Kyoko.

"Well," Ozpin began, "In our world the chime is a frequency that resonates with our souls allowing us to project aura and use semblances. While researching soul gems, another version of myself discovered that soul gems emit the same frequencies as the chime only much less intense. After a little more experimenting it became apparent that this frequency is actually a signal linking your soul gems to your bodies."

"So basically don't go into outer space, or we'll die just like anyone else?" Kyoko said dismissively.

"I don't like the word experimenting," Homura murmured.

Ozpin didn't comment. Instead he moved forward with his explanation, "I believe that the reason soul gems deteriorate over time is because the link between your bodies and soul gem is so weak. After all, our bodies let us cry, laugh, and just get pent-up emotions out of our system. However, once your soul is outside your body, those emotions festered within your soul, and have to be forcibly extracted. Even though laughing and crying still benefits your soul the effect isn't as great. This is why an emotionally stable magical girl would have to purify their soul gem less often than a girl facing inner turmoil"

Homura listened intently. What Ozpin had said made sense to her. Homura remembered how everyone she'd ever witnessed turn into a witch cried right before transforming. Perhaps those tears were the final attempt of their bodies' to expel the grief that was poisoning their souls.

"But here in this world the chime amplifies your soul gem's single strengthening the connection between body and soul. This allows your bodies naturally filter out your grief," Ozpin concluded.

"Well I really can't validate your theory one way or the other. The technical aspect of being a magical girl is more Homura's thing. But, one thing I do know for sure is our soul gems clean themselves here!" Kyoko said completely thrilled. "Is this why you didn't want to go back Homura? Because I'm with you we should definitely stay here."

"No, Kyoko," Homura said shadows crossing her face. "Whatever is causing the wraiths to act up is somewhere in this world. We have to find it and eliminate it. Then I will find a way to return us home."

"You got to be kidding me. This is our shot at being normal," Kyoko said outraged.

"Kyoko," Homura suddenly seemed very tired, "this isn't just about you or me. Something big is going on here. We were sent here for a reason. Can't you see that? The wraiths and the grim acting weird is all just leading up to something bigger. If you can't take my word for it Sayaka herself told me that something is very wrong in the universe. For goodness sake Sayaka appearing here should be enough reason for you to at least investigate."

Kyoko hesitated before speaking, "Mami what do you think. Haven't we given enough? What's… left for us back there? It's not like there's anyone waiting for us."

Mami who had been very quiet looked up at the two, "I…I'm not sure. I don't want to abandon the people of Mitakihara, but this is… to be normal."

"Oh come on we all know that Kyubey's just going find a bunch of new girls and grant their wishes. By the time we get back there will probably be a bunch of newbies stumbling around our territory. We've already served more than our fair share of years. Heck Sayaka only fought for a month before disappearing. And as far as I'm concerned there's nothing worth going back to."  
>"I'm going back," Homura stated plainly. "There's someone waiting for us, whether you know it or not."<p>

"Homura?" Mami questioned.

"Girls," Ozpin spoke loud enough to recall there attention, "I believe I have a solution, at least for now. I am willing to offer you girls an invitation to my school. It is a chance for you to partake in normal school life, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be able to keep up with the curriculum. Also since this is a combat school there will be plenty of opportunities for you to conduct investigations. In addition Beacon will provide food, clothes, and housing for the three of you until you graduate or decide to leave."

The three girls sat there stunned for a moment at his generous offer. Homura was the first to reply, "Since I intend to stay in this universe till the current issue is resolved, free housing and education would be more than welcome."

"Well I'm not to big on the school part, but free food isn't something I can really say no to. Anyways if I'm going to stay in this world, maybe I can make a living off this huntress thing. If there is one thing I'm good at it's killing monsters," Kyoko replied.

"Professor Ozpin thank you for the kind offer. I would gladly accept," Mami said politely.

"Well then I will instruct you to the dormitory, and take care of the paperwork" Ozpin said handing them a map, and highlighting the root they needed to take. "Oh and before I forget the students at this school work in teams of four. Since there are four of you I assume there will be no issue there. Normally I'd try to create a name for your team that uses your initials, but in this case I believe it would be appropriate to simply call you the MAGI.

"Magi huh," Kyoko said thoughtfully, "Well it sounds a whole lot better than magical girl. Might just stop referring to myself as a magical girl and stick with magi. Thanks Teach."

Nodding with approval Ozpin spoke once again, "Now we have one last issue to discus. For every team there is a team leader. In addition to what I witnessed in your universe there is also a satellite system that records activity in the Emerald Forest. It happened to catch your fight with the death stalker. I viewed the footage moments before you arrived. Now after consideration I've decided that Homura will be your team leader."

Homura expected the others to argue especially after their little dispute, but Kyoko only shrugged, and Mami nodded understandingly. Later when Homura asked Kyoko why she hadn't objected Kyoko said, "Honestly out of the four of us you're the best person for the job. And as long as you are around, I intend to make use of you. Just remember, because you're our leader, you're not allowed to be the idiot."

Exhausted and emotionally spent the girls filed out of Ozpin's office. Homura's leg had healed enough to allow her to walk a short distance without Mami's assistance. Just as she was about to exit, Ozpin caught her arm and whispered in her ear, "Just because soul gems purifys on their own doesn't mean your souls can't be exhausted, and I can honestly say that The Law of Cycles is a pheromone unique to your previous universe. You would do well to remember that."

A shiver ran down Homura's spin and one world echoed in her head: _WITCHES._

**Beacon Dormitory**

Ruby sat on her bunk swinging her legs back and fourth. Here eyes swayed rhythmical following Weiss who was pacing the room in agitation. Her actions cast an uneasy mood over the room, so that the very air seemed to quiver in anticipation, but anticipation of what? The click of Weiss's heals stopped abruptly, and she turned to look at Ruby. Burning frustration was reflected in her eyes.

"What do you think Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"About what?" Ruby replied with a confused look.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "You dolt. What do you think I'm talking about? Those girls we found in the woods… and that whole other universe thing. On the one hand I just can't bring myself to believe it. I mean every logical cell in my brain denies the possibility. But on the other hand Professor Ozpin was able to verify their story. If he says it's true, then that should be all the validation I need. Right?"

"Uhh…I think I can believe it, if Ozpin says it's true," Ruby said. Then under her breath she murmured, "Or perhaps I hope it's true."

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Ruby said regretting voicing anything at all. Although she didn't want to admit it, Ozpin's words had ignited a small spark of hope in her. But if there was one thing she had learned, it was that sparks could blow up in her face. For now she'd rather burry that spark, at least until she had something more solid to hold onto.

"Whatever," Weiss said shrugging off Ruby's strange actions, as just part of her Rubyness.

"It won't really matter," Yang pointed out. "By tomorrow chances are they'll be back home, and we'll never hear about alternative universes again."

"But what if they are unable to get home," Blake added thoughtfully. "Didn't Homura say something to suggest that?"

"Ozpin will sort that all out. After all if two heads are better than one, than a thousands heads should be able to do anything. Right?" Yang stated with her typical optimism.

"Speaking of Homura. Did anyone else hear the words _black hole_ floating around her name?" Ruby asked thinking back on their earlier conversation. No one had a response for that, so the four girls sat in silence.

The momentary silence was broken by a booming voice from just beyond the door. "We can go to bed later! Come on lets get some dinner before we check out the dorms."

"Oh no," was Weiss's only response.

Ruby bounded off the bed, and made her way over to the door. She glances back at her teammates. None of them moved from their present position. They motioned for her not to open the door, but just like when she'd befriended Penny, Ruby ignored them.

Beyond the door Ruby found the very four girls who had been occupying her mind since they'd left Ozpin's office. Kyoko stood in the dorm hallway with the blue haired girl draped across her shoulder. Mami and Homura fallowed closely behind. Homura was no longer leaning on Mami for support. Ruby briefly wondered if that was wise. She new from experience pushing her body while it was injured would only make it worse. But maybe things were different in their universe, because none the four seemed very concerned about their unconscious friend.

"Oh look, it's Little Red," Kyoko said grabbing Ruby by the wrist. "Perfect timing your going to take me to the food court in this place."

"What food quart?" Ruby said surprised by the red head's sudden demands.

"What do you think you're doing," Weiss asked placing herself between the two and knocked Kyoko's hand away from Ruby.

"Good news Princess I've decided to stay," Kyoko said with a broad grin. "As it turns out your world has some perks that ours didn't. And as luck would have it that Ozpin guy hooked us up with a spot at this school. Your looking at the team MAGI."

"What!" Weiss cried with outrage. A moment later a smirk crossed her face, "Nice try. Your almost had me there, but all Beacon teams' names are composed of their member's first initials.

"That Ozpin guy mentioned that, but said MAGI suited us better. Personally I think he just couldn't come up with a coherent word using our initials. Not that I can blame him I mean you try making a word from the letters H, K, M, and S. It just isn't happening," Kyoko concluded.

"Kyoko is telling the truth. As of now we are enrolled at this school as team MAGI," Mami confirmed.

"So you guy's are staying?" Blake asked.

"That is the plan until after we discover what caused the grim to shift over to our world. I suspect whatever was responsible for that phenomenon is also the cause of the wraiths multiplying in our world. Once we have eradicated the source of these strange occurrences we will return home," Homura explained.

"Don't you mean that you will return home, Homura? I don't know about Mam's over there, but I'm staying," Kyoko said bluntly.

Homura sighed, "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now I am tired. I'm retiring for the night. Kyoko if one of them is willing to take you to the food court be my guest. Now goodnight."

"Wait!" Ruby said with a gleam in your eyes. "Before you go I have to know, which one of you is team leader?"

"Please don't tell me it's you," Weiss said looking pointedly at Kyoko.

Kyoko smirked, "Sorry to disappoint you Princess, but I've never been much of a leader."

"Then…" Weiss turned to Mami with an expectant look.

"Gosh not me. To be perfectly honest, I've fought on my own far longer than on a team," Mami said.

"Don't tell me it's the unconscious girl," Weiss said with a bit of exasperation.

"Eh hem," Homura said drawing their attention.

"No way!" Ruby said ecstatic that she wasn't the only young leader.

"What is it with Ozpin and appointing the youngest person on the team to be the leader?" Weiss asked trying to cover up her surprise.

"I feel there is a misunderstanding here," Homura said. "Despite my appearance I am the same age as Kyoko." Ruby blinked for a moment still processing what Homura had said.

"Oh my—I didn't—what I mean to say is that—," Weiss fumbled over her words trying to make amends.

"But you're so small?" Yang said. Blake merely raised an eyebrow.

Homura stared at them blankly for a moment. Her face was unreadable. "I am going to bed." Without another word Homura stocked past them to the room beside team JNPR. But before entering the room she turned and held out her arms as if to catch something. Ruby was just about to ask what she was doing when Kyoko suddenly tossed their unconscious blue haired teammate over to her. Homura caught the air born girl with ease, despite the fact that she was much bigger than Homura. Then as if nothing had happened Homura opened the door (which hadn't been locked until now since it was vacant), and disappeared out of sight.

"Don't you have any respect for you teammate," Weiss roared after recovering from the shock.

"If you think that's bad you should have been there when we first met. Sayaka and I both put a good deal of effort into killing each other. Now come one Little Red. To the kitchen," Kyoko said grabbing Ruby by the hand and taking off with her before Weiss could stop them.

"Get back here," Weiss said running after them. Mami trailed Weiss.

Ruby shouted out direction after direction whenever the two met a crossroad, and it wasn't long before they'd made it to the cafeteria. As soon as they were inside the table filled room Kyoko released Ruby's hand and made a beeline for the serving line. Ruby, who was still kind of dizzy from their frantic sprint down the hallways, plopped herself down at the nearest table. She looked around at the nearly empty cafeteria. Most of the teams had were still away dealing with the grim. A couple minutes later the red head slid in next to her with triple the amount of food a normal person would eat. Without a word Kyoko began inhaling the food like a vacuum cleaner. They sat in silence until the rest of her team and Mami bust into the room.

"Well glad to see you weren't kidnapped baby sis," Yang said.

"You! Do you not know the meaning of restraint?" Weiss asked breathlessly. Kyoko was to busily eating to answer.

"Hey listen when someone is talking to you," Weiss said angrily taking the piece of chicken Kyoko had just been about to devour, and tossed it across the room and into a trashcan. He aim was pretty good, but as soon as Weiss acted Ruby knew she'd done something wrong. Mami who'd sat down across form her suddenly stood up, and Kyoko…stopped eating!

"Kyoko! She didn't mean it. B-besides you were a little rude ear—," Mami was interrupted as Kyoko fist slammed onto the table. She mumbled something that Ruby couldn't make out. Mami flinched slightly.

"I SAID DON'T WASTE FOOD! DAM IT!" Kyoko yelled leaping up and grabbing Weiss by the collar of her shit, and pulling her forward until their noses were practically touching. Ruby along with the others were to stunned to do anything, but stare. Kyoko had gone from a goofy sarcastic girl to someone with the face of a killer. In a deathly quiet whisper Kyoko spoke, "I see you waste food again, and I swear… I will kill you."

Kyoko's threat hung in the air like gasoline just waiting to ignite. Kyoko and Weiss were still nose to nose when another set of footsteps echoed around the cafeteria. Weiss blocked Ruby's view, so Ruby couldn't tell who it was. Kyoko's eyes slid to the side focusing on the new arrival. The serious look melted off Kyoko's face replaced by one of confusion. She let go of Weiss who immediately took a step back. With Weiss no longer obstructing her view Ruby could finally see the newcomer.

"Sun! What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Well I heard that the grim were getting pretty crazy over here, so I got permission form the headmaster over in Vacual to come and help out. Am I interrupting something?" Sun asked pointing at Kyoko.

"Whoa that guy's got a tail? Is anyone else not a little freaked out about that?" Kyoko asked. Ruby was surprised to hear that. She hadn't expected Kyoko to be racist towards the fanus. Granted she hadn't expected her to threaten to kill Weiss over a little bit of food either.

"Whoa there. No need to hate on the fanus. I'm actually a pretty great guy you know," Sun said.

"But you have a tail?" Mami said with an expression of complete disbelief.

"So what if he has a tail?" Blake asks with the slightest note of offense in her voice. "Just because he's a fanus doesn't make him any less of a person."

"Man is that thing real?" Kyoko asked sounding a little dazed.

"Fanus?" Mami asked still gaping. Ruby let out a small gasp as something clicked.

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you don't have fanus in your world?" Ruby asked looking between the two. They both just shook their heads still looking puzzled.

"Am I missing something here?" Sun asked. "Who are this guys anyway?"

"Well Sun," Yang began, "you've missed an eventful day. For one we met these two ladies' who are from another universe, and on top of that they enrolled in Beacon."

"Another universe huh?" Sun said thoughtfully. "I guess I can accept that. The name is Sun, and just for the record fanus are Homo sapiens with animal traits. You might not want to go around gapping at anyone you see.

"How can you be so nonchalant, when someone tells you there from another universe?" Weiss asked.

Sun shrugged, "It's easier to accept things than question them. Besides if you think that's weird, you should see what happens when a fish and turtle have a baby. Not much is weird after that."

"It's nice to meet you Sun. I am Mami Tomeo, and I apologize if I came off sounding a bit rude. You just surprised me that is all," Mami said regaining her composure.

"Sun huh. Well the name's Kyoko, and as far as I'm concerned you're more human than me," Kyoko said with a smirk. Her introduction confused Ruby, but before she could ask what she meant, Kyoko had already dived back into her food. Any questions Ruby had would have to wait for later.

**MAGI Dorm Room**

Homura lay on the bed closest to the wall. She'd place Sayaka on the bed farthest away from her, having experienced first hand what a restless sleeper the girl could be sometime. Not having any pajamas yet, Homura had grudgingly climbed into bed still wearing her blood stained muddy traveling clothes. What she wouldn't give to be rid of the scent of blood that hung on off of them. But to do that she'd have to sleep naked, and there was no way she'd risk that with Kyoko coming back to the room. Homura sighed. She shouldn't dwell on it. After all there would be new clothes soon enough.

Her thoughts turned instead to the massive info dump she'd received. Homura shivered as she remembered that she was somewhere beyond Madoka's reach. Before there had always been the comfort that if things when horribly wrong, Madoka would be there to pick up the pieces; unfortunately, that as not the case here. Homura had to make sure things went right the first time. But was it even possible to get things right? The weight of all her previous failures threatening to crush her was enough to make Homura want to open up another black hole. She could feel that space was still unstable. If she wanted to Homura was sure she'd still be able to return home. But if she waited to long, space would reestablish itself trap her here until she could figure out another way home. The prospect was daunting.

However, despite how much Homura wished to return home, she was still resolved to stay. The pink light that put Mitakihara back together was surely Madoka's influence. Because Madoka hadn't stepped in before the four of them were sucked in, Homura concluded that Madoka wanted them here. There was something that Madoka needed them to do in this world. Not to mention that for Madoka to interfere this much, something huge must be going on. Would Homura be able to meet it? So many failures shaped her past, could she really be expected to succeed. Homura gritted her teeth. The real fight hadn't even begun, yet she was already wavering. No, Homura couldn't loose hope now. She had to believe, just like back then, that this would be the time she succeeded. That belief was the only protection she against becoming a… witch.

Homura rolled over resolving not to think about this anymore tonight. She honestly needed the sleep. Magic never truly replaced sleep. Sure magic allowed her to go through the motions, but Homura found it always left her feeling hollow. Going almost two weeks without sleep had her feeling especially empty. Sleep should have come like a bullet to the skull now that she was relaxed. Instead Homura lay awake. As if the constant twinge of her leg while it finished mending wasn't bad enough, she now had a throbbing headache. A small groan escaped her lips as she rolled over trying to get comfortable. Slowly the silence of the dark room, and warm hug of the flannel sheets pulled her eyelids shut.

Homura was just about to bid consciousness goodbye when a loud thump followed by a terrified scream wrenched her back to reality. Homura was on her feet in mere seconds, and flipping the light switch moments later. The bright light poked at Homura's eyes as she squinted to see what was going on. A petrified looking Sayaka Miki lay on the floor staring at Homura.

"Miki Sayaka! What are you doing?" Homura questioned trying to regain her composure.

It was a moment before Sayaka found her voice, and what she said chilled Homura to the bone, "Who are you?"

_Author's note:_

_ So yeah chapter two is finished. If there's one thing you take away from this chapter it's the info about the chime because that will come up again. Yah! Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

_ So here is chapter three. Not a lot of action it this chapter, but lots of character interaction, as opposed to the next chapter that will be the complete opposite. Also if there are any Sayaka fans I can assure you that other than in the first section of this chapter she won't under go any major personality changes. In case anyone was wondering Sayaka doesn't have amnesia because of some random accident. There is an actually reason in the story for her amnesia. Anyway I hope you enjoy the read. Please review._

_ Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or PMMM. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and PMMM belongs to Shaft._

**MAGI** **Dorm Room**

"Come again?" Homura asked. Maybe she was still dreaming.

"Who are you?" Sayaka repeated her eyes slightly wide with poorly controlled panic.

"Sayaka Miki are you alright?" Homura asked kneeling down by the scared girl. Sayaka withdrew slightly, but did not get up.

"Sayaka Miki is that your name?" Sayaka asked in little more than a whispered. Homura's gut clenched. Was Sayaka messing with her? No, that wasn't it. There was genuine fear in her eyes. Could this really be amnesia? How was that even possible? Shouldn't Sayaka's magic automatically repair any physical damage to her body? Was this a side affect of Sayaka coming into contact with Homura's magic? If that was true then why didn't everyone loose their memories. Question after question flitted through Homura's mind, and uncertainty squirmed in her stomach. She needed action, to stave off her own anxiety. First thing first, she had to calm Sayaka down. Right now the slightest mistake would send the other girl running. Comforting people had never been one of Homura's strengths, but right now she had to try. Never once had she imagined having to comfort the hardheaded hero of justice. How should she go about it? What would Madoka do?

"No, Sayaka Miki is your name," Homura said in a soft voice. For once she dropped the cold mask she always wore, and allowed concern to echo in her voice. "My name is Homura Akemi." She paused hesitating slightly before gently taking Sayaka's hand in her own. Sayaka flinched slightly at the contact looking away, but Homura gave a comforting squeeze. "Sayaka look at me. Look at me." Slowly Sayaka's eyes turned back towards her. "Breath Sayaka. It is all right. We are safe here. You need to calm down. Now breath." Sayaka took a couple of deep breaths. The tenseness in her muscles faded. "Okay Sayaka now why don't you start by telling me what you remember."

Silence then, "Nothing… I can't remember anything… where… how?" Her breathing sped up again.

"Sayaka breath," Homura commanded. This wasn't working. Sayaka was panicking. A sudden memory of something Madoka had done for her a long time ago, during one of her own panic attacks, flashed across her mind. "Sayaka," Homura guided the other girl's hand until it was over Homura's heart. "Can you feel that, my heart beat?" There was a slight nod. "Now focused on the rhythm, and my voice. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out…" The two stayed like that for a several minutes. Slowly but surely Sayaka relaxed again, and her breathing steadied. Homura stopped speaking, and they merely sat together in silences.

"Thank you," Sayaka said at last.

"Are you feeling better now?" Homura asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about all this. I just woke up, and it was dark. I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing here. Then there was that dream…" Sayaka trailed off.

"Dream?" Homura prompted. Sayaka's hand quivered slightly, but Homura squeezed it reassuringly.

"I was in some place dark, and then there was this shadow. It was even darker than the empty space I was floating in. And the thing had these glowing red eyes that seem to bore into me. The creature reached out wrapping a cold scaly claw around my skull. I wanted to move. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't do either. It tried…it tried to crush me. God, I can still feel its claws on my face," Sayaka paused, and a visible shiver wracked her body. Homura worried Sayaka might start to panic again, but after a moment she seemed to shake off whatever fear had taken a hold of her. She continued, "Then this light… this pink light pulled me away from the blackness. It saved me. From what I'm not sure, but I can be positive that pink light saved me. It was a strange light: warm and safe. But then the pink light faded as if it had never been, and I was alone in the dark again… Some sick dream, huh?"

Homura bit her lip. She'd hoped that when Sayaka woke up she'd be able to provide her with some answers, but now Sayaka was more clueless than the rest of them. And once again Homura was the only one who knew of Madoka. It hurt. It hurt badly. She wanted to vent and scream her frustration at the other girl, but she resisted. What Homura wanted would always come second to her mission, and right now her mission needed Sayaka on her side and stable. "I am no stranger to nightmares. I know that they can shake you in a way reality never could. But I also know that dreams are only powerful while we sleep. Upon waking we escape whatever threatened us moments before. Now all that's left to do is let the dream fade." Sayaka simply nodded. "Come on there is no use sitting on the floor. We can at least be on one of the beds." Carefully Homura pulled Sayaka up, and sat her down on the bed that she'd just fallen out of.

Homura stood in front of Sayaka unsure of what to do next. Should she explain where they are and what's going on? Would Sayaka believe her if she said they both came from another universe? Should Homura inform Sayaka that she was actually already dead? No…defiantly not. The problem was that everything Homura knew about Sayaka, or their current situations had a weird supernatural factor that made it impossible to explain without the potential of sending Sayaka off the deep end.

Homura was spared the task of continuing the conversation when Sayaka suddenly spoke, "Hey, I know this is a weird question, but are we friends?"

Of all the questions Homura wondered why it had to be one so difficult to answer. The easiest thing to do was lie, but Homura didn't make a habit of telling lies. "Well, that's a difficult question to answer."

"So we aren't friends?" Sayaka asked with pitiful disappointment that tugged at even Homura's heartstrings.

"Well not exactly," Homura began uncomfortably. "You see Sayaka, you and I knew each other a long time ago. Back then we used to butt heads a lot. You judged me as some kind of antagonist, while I viewed you only as an obstacle I had to overcome.

"I see," Sayaka, said looking more and more displeased by Homura's words.

"However, that is how we were long ago. A few years ago you left our home Mitakihara with a friend of ours. Actually you only got back fairly recently, but during that separation it would seem we both grew up a little. You came back with a new understanding of the world, and I finally started moving forward. To be honest we haven't really been back together long enough for anything to have change, but that doesn't mean nothing can change. Besides I can't just abandon you in your condition, because now we're on the same side. If you need someone to lean on, than I'll be here to keep you from falling," Homura concluded trying to keep her face from giving away how embarrassed she was. She hadn't been this soft since she'd gotten rid of her glasses. Not to mention her words were directed at Sayaka Miki, someone she'd never imagined once showing the slightest shred of sympathy towards. But if they were going to work together, Homura needed Sayaka emotional stable. Homura wasn't lying when she said she'd do everything in her power to keep Sayaka from falling.

"Thanks, I hope we can get along without killing each other," Sayaka said with the first hint of a smile.

A smirk crossed Homura's face, "Well actually there's someone else that those words apply to more than me." As if summoned by Homura's words a loud belch echoed from just beyond the door. Homura stood up walking briskly over to exit of the room. "Speak of the devil."

"Where are you going?" Sayaka asked nervously.

Homura glanced over her shoulder at Sayaka. It really was bazar to see the girl act so skittish, but she couldn't really blame her. The unknown was a scary thing. It was something she knew all to well. "I'll be right back. Just stay here for now. There's no need to worry. Remember I said you were safe here, and I don't make a habit of telling lies."

Turning away from Sayaka, Homura once again dawned the cold emotionless mask that hid her battle scars. With a flick of her hair Homura exited the room prepared herself for a draining conversation.

**Dorm Hallway**

Ruby yawned. Today had been nothing if not stressful. On top of being introduced to a series of new people, they all had to have such quirky personalities. And as Yang had pointed out on numerous occasions, Ruby really sucked at dealing with people. Just when she had finally settled into Beacon and made friends, the universe or rather universes come along and throw her another curve ball. Kyoko seemed to think she really was some kind of tour guide, and insisted on Ruby taking her on a tour of the school, despite the fact that it was getting late. Although a tour wasn't really on Ruby's list of top ten things to do, she was powerless to resist. The other members of her team decided to head back to their dorm room after catching up with Sun, who had to go fill out some paper work for Ozpin. Despite Ruby's pleading eyes for one of them to save her from the redheaded tyrant, all she received in return was that "friendship only goes so far" look. Not even Weiss was willing to step in this time. After the threat Kyoko made earlier, Weiss couldn't help but be a little weary of her. The other girl, Mami, only offered Ruby an apologetic look. However, Mami decided to accompany them on the tour. She suspected Mami was more interested in making sure Ruby escaped her friend's clutches at some point, then the campus of Beacon.

As it turns out Kyoko's idea of tour was dragging Ruby from room to room, asking the names of the room, and then dragging her off in a completely different direction. The only time Kyoko actually let Ruby lead the way was when she insisted on memorizing the location of every vending machine in the school, which resulted in numerous cross campus trips. Mami finally managed to cut Kyoko off when she suggested they return to the cafeteria by pointing out that it was probably closed. It was well past dark when Ruby once again stood beside Kyoko and Mami in the dorm hallway. Her eyes drooped, and sleep was about the only thing on her mind. Oddly enough Mami and Kyoko didn't seem tired at all. Kyoko especially was as wide-awake as ever.

"Why did you even need a tour of the school?" Ruby asked trying to keep traces of irritation out of her voice. "Weren't you all crazy about leaving just a few hours ago?"

"Hmm oh that. Well that was before I learned how awesome this place is. I'm never going back," Kyoko said while opening a bag of chips she'd purchased from the last vending machine they had visited. "As for that whole tour thing, life has taught me to always know your escape routes."

"Escape routes?" Ruby questioned not sure if she even wanted to know

"What Kyoko means is that incase of an emergency she likes to know where to go," Mami said with a convincing smile. Ruby didn't believe her for a second, but was to tired to press the issue.

"Besides Homura would have asked for a tour or schematics of the place sooner or later. Now we can save her the trouble, and just describe the place to her," Kyoko remarked. Ruby doubted Kyoko's description of the five seconds she spent in each room would amount to much help, but the real question was why in the world would Homura want schematics of Beacon?

"You people aren't like master thieves are you?" Ruby asked drowsily trying to clear the fog from her mind. "What would Homura want with schematics anyway?"

Kyoko didn't reply instead she let out a loud belch that would make Weiss cringe. Ruby could only hope the rest of her team was still asleep, so as to avoid another argument. She flinched slightly upon hearing a door creek open. To her surprise it wasn't the door to her dorm room that opened, but the door to the room team MAGI now occupied. Homura stepped out from the room, promptly shutting the door behind her. It was hard for Ruby to find the words to describe the other girl then. Homura always had this intense aura about her, like a cat that was always ready to pounce. Even when Mami had been supporting her, Homura had given off an air of cold strength. Now the look set in Homura's eyes was even scarier. She was almost like a solider that had seen many terrible things, and had just added another to the list, becoming colder for it. Homura's eyes did not rest on Ruby though, for which she was grateful. Instead they seemed to bore into Kyoko.

"Hey Homura weren't you wining just a while ago about how tired you were. What are you still doing up?" Kyoko asked nervously already sensing that something was off.

"We have a problem," Homura stated plainly.

"Already? Sometimes I swear you attract trouble Homura," Kyoko joked although there was no amusement in her voice, only nervous tension.

"Homura what happened?" Mami asked seriously.

"Sayaka Miki has woken up," Homura stated.

"Aw man you really had me going there for a second Homura," Kyoko said visible relaxing. Now I know you and the hero of justice don't exactly get along, but when you say problem it usually means someone died or is going to die." Kyoko attempted to push past Homura to enter their room. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a few questions I'd like to ask our old pal." Ruby relaxed slightly, but only slightly. There was still something about Homura's eyes the left her feeling that there was something more here.

_Slam! _Homura's arm shot out barring Kyoko's path. The action was enough to stun even the red head into silence.

"I'm afraid Sayaka Miki won't be answering anyone's questions anytime soon," Homura said. "It would appear that she has lost her memories."

"That's not funny," Kyoko growled recovering from her shock. "We both know Sayaka's wish magic wouldn't allow that."

"I believe the cause of Sayaka's memory loss lays in magical interference. She spoke of a dream that indicates something unusual happened while we traveled through the black hole," Homura explained coldly.

Before any of them could react, Kyoko grabbed Homura by the neck of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Kyoko cried shoulders shaking slightly. "Don't you feel anything at all when you say those words? How can you talk about a condition like amnesia with such indifference? Why don't you show some humanity for once?"

Still slightly shocked Ruby watched the scene frozen in place. Despite Kyoko's words and the threatening stance she had made, Homura continued to stand there perfectly calm. Her eyes were steady and clear. Ruby got the distinct impression this wasn't the first time the two had clashed. She briefly wondered why Homura was the only person who ever seemed to have any control over Kyoko. But before Ruby could delve deeper into the curious question, a shout cut through the scene like what a knife.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" The five girls had been so intent on each other that they'd failed to notice the MAGI door creek open. A blur of blue slammed Kyoko who not only fell into Mami, but also still clung tightly to Homura's shirt. Like dominos team MAGI tumbled to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs. And Ruby… Well Ruby, who had officially gone into mental overload, took a step back to avoid the mass of bodies coming towards her, and ended up tripping over her cloak landing right smack on top of the pile. Ruby got the distinct feeling she was laying on top of a nuclear reaction. She was about to pull herself up and start apologizing, when the bodies underneath her quivered. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself for a full-blown war zone… that didn't come. Instead laughter rang from the jumble of limbs underneath her. Genuine joyous laughter stemmed not just from one of the girls, but all four of them. She could even hear a soft gentle laugh emanating from Homura, along side Kyoko's thunderous booms. Before Ruby could even understand what was going on, she was laughing too. Whether it was from stress or just the ridiculousness of it all, Ruby laughed full heatedly.

"You… Idiot," Kyoko declared panting loudly. They had all disentangled themselves now, and were now sitting in a circle trying to collect themselves. An amused light shinned in each of their eyes.

"You talking to me?" asked the blue haired girl that Ruby took to be Sayaka.

"Who other than an idiot would rush in like that and tackle me?" Kyoko replied.

"Well excuse me for jump in when it looked like you were going to punch Homura. You're older. Shouldn't you act more your age?" Sayaka retorted.

Kyoko blinked at her for a moment before going into another fit of laughter. "First of all I'm the same age as Homura. Hear that Homura everyone thinks that you're a shrimp," Kyoko corrected trying to wipe away the happy tears that were threatening to spill over her face.

"Huh! Now way? But you're so short!" Sayaka said looking to Homura for confirmation.

"That's the second time someone has said that to me today," Homura said with a hint of indignity.

"Well I hate to admit it Homura, but you are rather vertically challenged," Mami said trying not to laugh.

"Well… umm, that still doesn't mean that you should pick on the weak," Sayaka said stubbornly. This comment made Kyoko laugh even harder.

"You know… I was really worried about you when Homura here comes out telling me that you lost your memory. I felt like I was loosing you all over again. But memories or not you're still the idiot of justice that you were back then," Kyoko said grinning widely. "Oh and just for the record I wouldn't make a habit of calling Homura weak. Although I might hate to admit it, if that had escalated into a full-blown fight she probably wouldn't come out any worse for wear."

"I can't say the same for you Kyoko," Mami said grinning widely.

"What? No way! You're like twice her size," Sayaka said looking between them.

"Excuse me, but I prefer not to be talked about as if I am not present. Also you should not judge a book by its cover. You would do well to remember that Sayaka," Homura said regaining some of her seriousness. "However, it is a relief to see that you have regained some of your normal attitude. The way you were before was rather… disturbing."

"Hey! After I went through all that trouble to save you. This is the thanks I get," Sayaka said in mock hurt.

"I'm afraid you can't save someone who does not require saving. As Kyoko has already pointed out I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Homura said with a slight smirk.

"Alright I got it. The next time I see some one ready to beat you up I'll let them," Sayaka said with a broad smile.

"So… Homura about that… we good?" Kyoko asked with the slightest hint of nervousness.

A gentle smile flitted across Homura's face. Her hand reached up to brush the ribbons still tied into her hair. "We're good Kyoko. I've known you long enough to know not to take it personally."

"So umm, I already know Homura, but would you mind… uhh this feels awkward," Sayaka said redirecting their attention onto her. "Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Oh right. I'm… man this is awkward!" Kyoko said suddenly standing up and waking over to Sayaka and bending down so they were practically nose to nose. "Name's Kyoko and don't you go forgetting it anytime soon!"

"Alright, alright, Kyoko got it. Man Kyoko you have really bad breath," Sayaka said recoiling slightly.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet, forgive me," Kyoko said sarcastically and return to the vacant spot on the floor she'd previously occupied.

"I'm Mami Tomeo. I'm glad you are alright Sayaka," Mami said with a genuine smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mami. Wait I guess I've already met you. How about this; it's nice to meet you again after contracting amnesia," Sayaka replied. Then her eyes settled expectantly on Ruby.

"Me? Oh umm," Ruby said remembering that as far as Sayaka knew she was an old pal as well.

"That's Little Red. You didn't know her before. Also Homura, Mam's and I are the only ones here who knew you before the incident," Kyoko said.

"Little Red isn't my name you know," Ruby corrected. Although she didn't mind the nickname, it wasn't how she wanted to be introduced. "My names Ruby Rose, and this is the first time we've meet. Hope we can get along."

"All right, my first friend that I didn't go and forget," Sayaka responded jokingly.

Ruby looked at the girl she'd just met, who had already claimed her as a friend. She guessed when a person had Amnesia they'd want as many friends as possible. But Ruby still wondered, "Sayaka you really don't remember anything?"

"Yeah I guess not. I mean I had this weird dream, but other then that the first thing I remember is waking up in that room with Homura. I guess I should be asking about who I am exactly instead of tackling people. So umm which one of you is the friend that I traveled with. Homura said that I took a trip with a friend of ours, and that we just got back. Whoever I traveled with is probably the best person to explain everything. Was it Kyoko or Mami?"

Silence echoed through the hallway. Kyoko and Mami shot Homura questioning looks. Ruby wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but the tension in the air had returned. Homura's face darkened, and Ruby could see her jaw clench. "I'm afraid I was not very clear. When I spoke of a friend I was speaking metaphorically of The Law of Cycles. I am sorry for the confusion." Homura stood up and looked over at Kyoko and Mami. "Can I leave the explaining to you to?"

"We can handle the explanation if you want to go to bed Homura," Mami replied. Kyoko just shrugged.

"I appreciated it, but I'm afraid that sleep will do me no good tonight. We pasted a library on our way here. It would be beneficial if I researched this world. I was planning to start tomorrow, but seeing as I'm already up might as well. There is no reason to put it off any further," Homura explained walking away from them.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed confused my Homura's actions. "It's not health to not sleep. Besides you're still injured, not to mention that you were so tired earlier today." Ruby clenched her fist. She had seen it before; the way people get obsessed over something So driven that they push themselves until there's nothing left, but bitter emotions and tainted hopes. Rest is a necessity not a luxury. It was something Ruby knew all to well.

Homura paused mid step. She didn't turn around, but the tone of her voice when she next spoke made Ruby glad she hadn't. "My injuries have already healed. Your concern is wasted on me. Moreover, not sleeping may be unhealthy, but can you assure me that the dreams I find myself in, will leave me any better off?"

"I…" Ruby wasn't sure how to respond.

"I thought so," Homura said before restarting her steps. The click of her heals fading as she disappeared down the hall.

"YOU!" Ruby wasn't sure what to say or do, but she didn't want to let Homura leave. Her feet made a move to go after the black haired girl, but a firm hand fell onto her shoulder. It belonged to Kyoko. She no longer wore the face of a killer, nor the smirk of the clown that she could be. Kyoko had dawned a different expression. One that made her look wiser, older and perhaps more tired. It was completely different from everything she'd come to believe Kyoko was.

"I've crashed with Homura long enough to know she has nights like this," Kyoko said softly.

"Nights like what?" Ruby asked desperate to understand.

"Nights where you feel as if when your eyes shut, you'll be trapped in your own personal hell till dawn," Kyoko said without humor. "It's nights like these where it's better to be busy, because the alternative is exploring the dark corners of your mind."

"But even so, it's not good to stay up all night. Right?" Ruby asked unsurely.

"If your worried about Homura being sleep deprived, you needn't be concerned," Mami said. "We can all sustain out bodies with magic."

"If that's the case… It's probably unhealthier to have the nightmares," Sayaka said looking distant for a moment.

"You should go to bed Little Red," Kyoko said. "We've got a lot to discuses with the blueberry over there."

Ruby didn't want to leave. Curiously had always gotten her into more trouble then she'd like to admit. Now before her there were three girls who she wanted to figure out. Ruby liked to think people were simple, and that their entire being can be summed up in a single word. Perhaps it was because of this desire that Ruby had developed the bad habit of stereotyping people. Her mind assigned people rolls, and she expected them to act in accordance But in truth people were anything but stereotypes, and always unpredictable. This seemed especially true concerning team MAGI. On the surface they all appeared to have very defined personalities, such as the quiet one, or the impulsive one. But if Ruby delved just a little deeper she found a secret darkness that they all shared. For the first time Ruby wondered what their world was like. What had clouded their hearts with such grief? However, Ruby wasn't going to get any answers tonight. Ruby could tell by the look in Kyoko and Mami's eyes that what they spoke of next was not meant for her ears.

"All right, goodnight everyone," Ruby said walking over to the door leading to her dorm room. "It was nice meeting you Sayaka."

**Library**

Homura sat in the Library behind a small mountain of books. The first rays of the morning dawn filtered in through a few high windows set above her. The air was still and quiet, except for occasional rustle of pages. Homura sighed shutting her book, and leaning back. A quiet night had been just what she needed to piece herself back together. Sayaka's amnesia had shaken her more than she wanted to admit. A reminder of all the times she'd woken up with everyone having forgotten about her. It was a scary thing having to introduce herself to Sayaka once more. The event had disturbed the memories Homura was so careful to keep locked in the deepest part of her mind.

Homura knew then if she slept it would mean a visit to that dark place. No matter how much she desired sleep Homura refused to risk a journey there. Nightmares clouded her soul gem like nothing else. Although the apparent threat of depleting one's soul gem was weaker in this world, Homura couldn't bring herself to risk it. Using one of the grief cubes she kept in her pocket dimension would risk bring wraiths into this world. She had enough problems without worrying about wraiths. But even more so than the wraiths, Homura feared her soul gem clouding to the point of her _turning_. The prospect of witchdom loomed ominously over Homura's head. Ozpin had made it clear to her that Madoka wouldn't be coming to save them should she fail. No mater what Homura had to keep everyone alive.

Homura sighed. It was about time to go. She didn't need a watch to tell her that. The internal beat of her body clock never lied. It was one of the three lingering effects of her time magic. Stretching Homura stood up, and walked out of the library. With any luck no one would touch the pile of books she had collected, and Homura would be able to pick up right where she left off. Most of what she'd learned was about the many different species of grim. It was nothing major, but it was a start. The second remaining effect of Homura's time traveling days was a photographic memory. Everything she seen, heard, felt, smelled, or even tasted was permanently ingrained in her memory. To most people such a talent would be a blessing, but Homura couldn't help feeling that it was her punishment. Homura would remember ever failure she'd ever been responsible for. It was her curse.

Cutting off her current train of thoughts before it turned dark, Homura instead thought back to about an hour ago. Mami had woken up early, and filled he in on all the details about what they'd explained to Sayaka. They'd covered the alternative universe material, which Sayaka believed surprisingly easily. With no prier knowledge of the world Homura guessed it was a little difficult to be skeptical. They were about to explain about magical girls, when the two had come to the realization that Sayaka didn't process a soul gem. Homura wasn't surprised. After all soul gems did shatter upon entering The Law of Cycles. Mami and Kyoko decided not to launch into the details as well as avoiding the subject of Sayaka's death. They used terms such as semblance and aura instead of magic and wish magic to explain about their powers. However, thanks to Homura, Sayaka was curious about The Law of Cycles. So Mami explained it as a phenomenon that occurred in our world, and that Sayaka had gone chasing after it to investigate. It was as good as a lie, but Homura agreed that now wasn't the best time to reopen old wounds, especially if fate had made it so that they never happened. Homura just hoped this wouldn't come back to bit them later.

Mami had also informed Homura that earlier this morning, someone named Glenda Goodwitch had come by to give them new clothes, their schedules, and something called a scroll. Mami describe the scroll as an object similar to an ipad. Apparently they also acted as her room key. Ozpin had been quick getting them enrolled in classes. They were going to start classes today before most of the other teams returned from their missions, to get a feel for what the Beacon routine is like. Homura didn't mind. She was just happy to have a change of clothes waiting for her.

The dorm room was empty when Homura returned. It seemed very Mami like to have dragged Sayaka and Kyoko to class earlier to be sure they weren't late. Homura decided to take a quick shower and then dress. Even with the calm soothing effect of the water Homura couldn't shake the headache that had persisted throughout the night. It was nothing terribly distracting when she was focused, but here in the spray of the warm water it was more than just a little noticeable. Homura briefly wondered if the chime had anything to do with her headache, but dismissed the thought remembering that to one else had complained about such pain. She must be more stressed out than she thought.

Hopping out of the shower Homura quickly dressed. She was pushing her luck a little time wise, but if Homura ran she should be able to make it. However, to her surprise she wasn't the only one who was running late. As she exited her room team RWBY spilled onto the floor scrambling to put themselves right.

"Ah! Come on guys we have to get to class. We're going to be late again!" spoke the slightly frazzled Ruby.

"I don't even see why we have to go today. We're going to be the only ones there anyway," Yang complained. "I mean I could use this day for some well disserved me time."

"What does it matter? The fact is we have to be there, but we are here instead. Now come on," Weiss commanded.

Only Blake, the least distressed, of the group seem to register Homura was there. She tugged on Ruby's cloak and motioned towards Homura.

"Ahh! Homura how long have you been standing there?" Ruby asked trying to look somewhat composed.

"Since you all came stumbling out the door," Homura replied.

"A Beacon uniform? Don't tell me you along with that red haired maniac are starting today?" Weiss said with a glare.

"As a matter of fact we are. Is there a problem?" Homura asked doing her best not to go off on the white haired girl.

"You better keep that teammate of yours under control. Did you know last night she threatened to kill me?" Weiss said already getting worked up.

Homura couldn't help but smirk, "You wasted food didn't you?"

"Sh—she was the one who was stuffing her face like a glutton," Weiss retorted defensively.

"A word of advice Weiss. People don't act without reason. Before judging a person you would do well to understand the reasoning behind his or her actions. Did you stop to wonder why Kyoko went off on you like that? I'll have you know you touched a very sensitive nerve of hers. I recommend you don't do it again. Now you had better get going. You are already late," Homura said. She could tell even running they wouldn't make it to class on time, so Homura decided just to link herself to the classroom. She liked to avoid using magic if possible, but seeing as there was no way she could make it to class on time normally, Homura decided it couldn't hurt. Space seemed to have once again stabilized, so a little linking couldn't be to bad. Concentrating on the classroom, which she remembered passing on her way to the library, Homura stepped through space, and walked briskly into class a whole minute early.

"On time as usual Homura," Mami greeted as she took her seat.

"You sure like to make flashy entrances," Kyoko smirked. She had often said if this whole magical girl thing didn't work out Homura could make it big in drama.

"You shouldn't use you semblance needlessly," Sayaka said trying out her new vocabulary. Homura sighed. Sayaka was still Sayaka. She hadn't even been back for a day, and she was already preaching her moral two cents.

"I won't make a habit of it," Homura assured her trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Umm… well I guess we should begin class," said a rather large man at the front of the room. He looked a little unsettled by Homura's sudden appearances. Homura smiled to herself. She didn't think she would ever get tired of the reactions her disappearing act recieved.

A couple minutes into the teacher's lecture team RWBY came running in panting heavily.

"You can teleport!" Weiss gasps as if it was a crime. "That is so not fair."

"Ah good, it appears the rest of the class decided to show themselves. I find it disappointing that Beacon's newest students showed up before the regulars," said the teacher who had introduced himself as Professor Port.

The rest of the morning went fairly smoothly. Homura knew most of the material from the reading she had done the pervious night. As expected Kyoko and Sayaka had lost interest a couple minutes into the lecture. Mami took detailed notes that the other two would copy later, and Homura just added the teacher's words to her long list of things that she was forced to remember.

It was right before lunch that they had their first combat class. Kyoko was actually alert and awake upon entering the stands that overlooked the arena. Sayaka seemed nervous. Homura wasn't sure the blue haired girl remembered how to fight, nor did she know exactly how the other girl's powers worked without a soul gem. Homura just hoped with a little push Sayaka would be able to figure it out.

The teacher walked in. She was a blond woman that wore a short purple cape over her shoulders. Mami informed Homura that the woman was Glenda Goodwitch. She waited till everyone was seated before speaking. "Today since we have such few students in attendance everyone will be getting a chance to fight today. The matches will be as followed: Weiss and Kyoko; Blake and Sayaka; Yang and Mami; and finally Ruby and Homura.

_Author's Note:_

_ There you have it chapter three. Next time you'll get to see some more action along with some interesting new conflicts. For the fights I tried to set it up, so that a close range fighter was paired with a long-range fighter. You can expect another update next Sunday or Saturday depending on how productive I am. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_ Sorry I'm late posting. I got three words for you people __**graphic novels suck. **__For a school project I had to draw eight pages worth of decent pictures, which literally had me drawing a 2:00 am in the morning until 9:00 pm. Lets just stay my writing had to take a back seat for a little while. But anyways here is chapter four featuring the previously promised fights. Just for the record fight scenes aren't my area of expertise, so I apologize if they feel a bit slow. I did my best. I also want to remind everyone of two things: Aura equivalents to magic from the pmmm universe, and wish magic is the same as semblance. As the story goes on rwby terms will be more predominate. Also I've been highlighting the pmmm characters for most of this story, but the rwby characters will become more of a centric farther along. It's just easier to play off all the messed up stuff going on in the pmmm characters' heads initially. Ruby especially has a big role to play. But don't worry I fully intend to delve into the rwby characters' inner turmoil later on. Anyways enjoy, and as usually apologies for the minor errors._

_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or PMMM. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and PMMM belongs to Shaft._

**Beacon Practice Arena **

"Go Weiss!" Ruby let out a loud cheer.

"You better represent," Yang half cheered half threatened. "Besides this is your chance at revenge."

"Fight well," Blake said simply.

Ruby glanced over at team MAGI. Unlike their portion of the stands, silence emanated from the seats beside them. There were no cheers, loud exclaims, or enthusiasm what so ever. Each girl seemed absorbed in her own thoughts.

Sayaka's eyes were locked on the arena with an air of desperation. Her jaw was clenched and her skin white. Ruby found it strange at first that Sayaka would be so concerned for Kyoko's well being after last night. But after a moment of think about the other girl's strange behavior, it dawned on Ruby that Sayaka might not remember how to fight at all. What exactly did she forget? It would seem that muscle memory allowed her to retain information on most basic everyday activities, but did that extend to something as complex as fighting? Either way Sayaka would have to learn to fend for herself sooner or later anyways.

Mami on the other hand wore an expression of genuine concern. Ruby guessed it was only natural to worry about her teammate. It wasn't often people got hurt in practice fights, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. However, after seeing so many practice fights where her teammates came out unscathed, Ruby ceased to worry about potential injuries. The brief urge over came Ruby to reassure Mami that everything would be fine, and even if things did get out of hand Goodwitch would intervene. But then again Mami might be worrying about something else. Ruby could never tell with these people.

Out of the three of them Ruby found Homura's attitude towards the fights the strangest. She was calm and relaxed. The tension in her muscles was visibly less, and her eyes lacked their usual intensity. There was no worry or doubt on her face, only an unsettling calm. It was the way most people regard an uninteresting move, not a serous fight involving a friend. At lest Ruby assumed Kyoko and Homura were friends, despite the mixed signals the two gave off. Still, Homura's indifference was enough to make Ruby shiver.

Sensing that she was being watched Homura's attention shifted from the soon to be battlefield over to meet Ruby's gaze. Embarrassment colored Ruby's cheeks after being caught staring. She wanted to look away and pretend she'd just been spacing out, but something in Homura's gaze held her rooted to the spot. Homura had violet irises similar to Yang's and Dad's. For a moment Ruby wasn't staring into Homura's eyes, but instead into the hard cold eyes of her father after _that day_: sad and full of unspoken sorrows. Then the moment pasted. Homura shifted her attention back to the arena, and Ruby blinked coming to her senses.

"Ruby you okay?" Yang asked. "You kind of checked out there for a second."

"I'm fine Yang. I just spaced out, that's all. NOW LETS WATCH WEISS KICK SOME BUTT!" Ruby yelled in an attempt to settle her nerves.

"YEAH! COME ON PRINCESS!" Yang whooped. Weiss simply glared up at the two of them with a look that said shut up.

"Quiet please," Goodwitch commanded stiffly. "We will begin shortly. For those of you who are new I will provide a brief explanation. Practice fights are conducted torment style. While in the arena the strength of your aura will be gauged. You will be able to view your aura gauge on the monitors above at any time. If your gauge drops into the red it is your lose, and the battle is over. You many use any means of attacking your opponent."

"Really?" Kyoko questioned. "I mean I don't want to slice and dice the Princess into royal salad."

"You dunce," Weiss scoffed, "everyone knows that while your aura is strong even a bullet could hit you and only leave a burse. That's why the fight ends when one or the other's aura goes red."

"Thank you Miss. Schnee. That is more than enough. We will begin now. Fighters prepare yourselves," Goodwitch said swiftly cutting off Weiss.

"Alright! I've been itching to for a little fighting all day." There was a flash of light and Kyoko was suddenly adorned in red. Ruby recognized it as the same outfit she'd worn while fighting the grim. She barely had time to wonder how the heck Kyoko changed clothes like that before the clang of metal on metal echoed through the stands.

With reckless disregard for safety Kyoko charged in full forced spear flying. Ruby had seen this tactic before. An opponent confident in their strength would come flying in with major attacks right off the bat trying to finish of their opposition quickly. It seemed like the cocky style Kyoko might use. The attacks would be powerful, but predictable and simple, so Ruby wasn't worried. She had seen Weiss beat the strength tactic easy. After being on the offense for a couple minutes Kyoko would become tired, and Weiss would use her glyphs to dance around her landing multiple hits. Weiss would finish with a few of her dust enhanced strikes and it would be game over. At least that was what Ruby expected to happen, but as Ruby was continually being reminded, expect the unexpected. Just before Kyoko reached Weiss, she used her spear to propel herself into the air. Weiss barely had time to readjust her guard before an attack slammed down from above.

"Hope you weren't expecting to fight a rookie. I'll have you know I'm a bonafide veteran," Kyoko exclaimed as she followed her spear down.

Weiss attempted to dive to the side to avoid the spear, but in the blink of an eye the weapon changed. The shaft of the spear divided into multiple segments connected by chains. With a flick of her wrist, Kyoko sent the links swinging towards Weiss, this time catching her side. Weiss recoiled from the attack feeling the bite of the blade. Her aura dropped dramatically. Ruby realized she had made a grave mistake in assessing Kyoko's battle style. There was no doubt her attacks were powerful, but her movements were anything except simple and predictable. Like her weapon Kyoko was flexible and nimble. With such skills Kyoko could attack from almost any angle.

Weiss recovered reaching for the dust wheel on Myrtenaster. Ruby tensed. If Weiss was using her dust this early in the fight, she was serious. With a twirl Weiss sent a wall of jagged ice towards Kyoko. Ruby expected Kyoko to leap out of the way giving Weiss the opportunity to attack while she was airborne and unable to change directions. That didn't happen. Instead Kyoko clasp her hands and out of nowhere Ruby watched red linked chains come together forming a barrier between Kyoko and the ice. Again caught off guard, but knowing now that she had to keep moving, Weiss used her glyphs to a launch herself above Kyoko's barrier. Her vision temporally obscured by the ice, Kyoko failed to notice the breach in her barrier until Weiss was practically on top of her with Myrtenaster blazing. About a second to late Kyoko's battle instincts kicked in, and she flung herself off to the side. Fire infused Myrtenaster grazing Kyoko's arm.

Ruby looked up at Kyoko's aura gauge expecting it to drop dramatically, but what she saw confused her. Instead of the green bar immediately shrinking, it began to decrease ever so slowly, although Kyoko's gauge remained relatively full. Ruby curiously turned her attention back to the battlefield. A sense of horror flooded her gut. Kyoko was bleeding. Her left arm had a deep gash across it that oozed blood, as well as an angry burn surrounding the cut. Weiss stood in a state of shock. Myrtenaster hung limply at her side stained with blood. Even though Weiss was a little hash sometimes, Ruby knew her teammate never planed on actually hurt anyone. In a haze of panic Ruby considered jumping from the stands to offer some type of help, but Kyoko's words stopped her cold.

"Man, that was a good move Princess. I didn't think you had it in you. Although I thought I wasn't supposed to bleed until my aura thingy was in the red. I guess some things never change. Oh well, guess it can't be helped. Don't think I'm ain't going to pay you back in full Princess," Kyoko spoke with out a hint of anger of discomfort.

"But your arm!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What about my arm? It's just a little blood. The thing will heal," Kyoko said dismissively.

"BUT!" Weiss shouted not sure exactly what to say.

"Oh I get it. You never drawn blood before, have you Princess? Well you needn't worry about me. Even if you put that sword of yours through my heart, the worst you could do is incapacitate me for a few hours. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to the action," Kyoko said readying her spear as if nothing had happened.

"I—I …" Weiss stuttered.

Goodwitch came to Weiss's rescue. "Mrs. Schnee I apologized for not informing you; however, until now I didn't quite believe it myself. It would appear that the members of team MAGI possess auras that work a little differently then ours. Instead of acting as a shield for themselves, their auras regenerate their bodies. Professor Ozpin has assured me that no harm will come to them should these fights progress to such a level. Although if you wish to forfeit the match, there is nothing stopping you," Goodwitch concluded with a slight strain in her voice.

"So what's it going to be Princess? We keep going, or have you had enough?" Kyoko goaded.

"I'm not going to back down now!" Weiss concluded the fight returning to her muscles.

"That's the spirit. Now lets dance," Kyoko said with a confident smirk.

Goodwitch reactivated the aura monitors and exited the arena. Kyoko didn't charge this time. She let Weiss make the first move. Forming one of her glyphs Weiss launched herself at Kyoko, Myrtenaster poised and ready. The girls exchanged a couple more blows, but even from the stands it didn't seem like a serious fight. Now conscious of the fact that her strikes would draw actual blood, Weiss was holding back. This seemed to get Kyoko angry. Her strikes came harder and faster with each half-baked attack Weiss made, until Kyoko became so frustrated that she just through down her spear and undid her transformation. Charging Weiss with her bare hands Kyoko caught Myrtenaster with her fingers. Blood dripped from between her clasped hands.

"You think you're being funny?" Kyoko's voice cut through the air like a knife. "You think just because you got some sort of magic shield around you body and I don't that you're better than me? Well I'm not going to take that from you or anyone ELSE!" Kyoko punctuated her declaration with a kick to Weiss's side. Kyoko's attack was so forceful that Weiss actually let go of her weapon, and took a few steps back. Panting heavy Kyoko advanced on Weiss, turning Myrtenaster on its owner. "I'm going to make you pay for you arrogance."

Kyoko charged Weiss who stood clutching her side. Ruby closed her eyes dreading the inhabitable sound of metal on flesh. One second…two seconds…three seconds… all was silent. Hesitantly Ruby opened one. What she saw immediately forced the other eye open. In the middle of the arena stood three people. One was Weiss, the other was Kyoko, and the third… the third was also Kyoko! Ruby stared blankly down at them trying to process what she was seeing. The first Kyoko stood there holding Myrtenaster out as if to drive it through somebodies heart. Weiss had slumped to the ground in utter shock. The second Kyoko stood between the two hands out stretched as if to take the blade in Weiss's place. Myrtenaster rested mere inches away from the double's heart. Then in the blink of an eye the second Kyoko was gone leaving nothing, but two shaken teenage girls behind.

Myrtenaster slide from Kyoko's bloody grip, and clattered to the ground. Silence pounded against Ruby's ears like thunder: desolating and terrifying. "I forfeit," Kyoko's hollow voice echoed through the still air. Without another word Kyoko exited the room. Not even Goodwitch attempted to stop her. Still processing what had just transpired it was several minutes before another word was spoken. It was Mami who broke the silence.

"Homura! That was…that was Kyoko's semblance! But that's impossible. She rejected it! She… she rejected it," Mami exclaimed jumping up looking to Homura for an explanation. Homura's eyes were once again cold. When she finally spoke her voice was calm and controlled, cutting though the room like a knife.

"The chime…it strengthens the connection between body and soul. Perhaps it has also loosened the doors behind which we've sealed our demons."

It was a while after Homura spoke that Goodwitch remembered they were supposed to be having class. Any other teacher would have given them the rest of the period off after witnessing something that disturbing, but Goodwitch would have none of that. As she constantly reminded them, they were the future defenders of the world, which meant no slacking. The fights were to proceed as planed. Weiss had been given permission to retrieve a change of clothes. Ruby wanted to go with her, but Goodwitch would not allow it. Ruby felt nervous as she watched her teammate exit the room. She didn't want to leave her alone after experiencing something that harsh. Then again maybe it would be best if Weiss didn't see what came next.

Ruby had to keep reminding herself that she still had a fight to deal with. On reflex her eyes slid over to the leader of team MAGI. To win the fight would she have to send a bullet through the other girl? A shiver ran through her at the idea. But as much as Ruby would like to, she didn't think she could afford to use the blunt end of her blade in a fight against Homura. She knew from watching the other girl fight the death stalker that Homura could fly. With that type of field advantage Ruby would have to work twice as hard to keep up with the other girl's movements. It was far from an easy task, but not impossible either. After all Ruby's semblance was speed. However, there was something besides her unique ability that filled Ruby's stomach with nauseating anxiety: her intellect. It was a trait of Homura's that was present in almost everything the other girl did. Her words were carefully calculated, and her actions always methodical. Ruby had only seen Homura fight once, but it was clear that she was a master strategist. Holding back didn't seem like an option if she wanted to win.

The next fight was between Blake and Sayaka. Ruby examined the blue haired girl unsure what to expect. Since Sayaka was the only member of the group she'd yet to see fight, Ruby was interested to see how she would fair. Hopefully her amnesia wouldn't impact her ability to fight too much. Although even if Sayaka still knew how to fight, it wouldn't do her much good is she stayed a bundle of nerves. The blue haired girl was viably white even from the stands. Not to mention she stood stiff and awkwardly as if unsure of what to do. Any hope Ruby had of seeing a good fight from Sayaka died with her next words.

"So how exactly do I do this? Can I do that instant transformation change to, or should I just fight in the uniform?" Sayaka yelled up at Homura from the arena. Ruby looked over at Homura curious to what her answer would be, but to her surprise Homura seemed unsure.

"You should be able to simply will a transformation as Kyoko did. Don't try to summon your battle gear with your thoughts. It should come naturally like flexing a muscle," Homura instructed.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Sayaka responded.

"Wait?" Yang gave Ruby a questioning glance. "She doesn't know how to transform. Is she like new to this or something?"

Ruby wanted to smack herself. In all the rushing and racing of the morning she had completely forgotten to tell the rest of her team about the blue haired girl's condition. "Oh my gosh! BLAKE I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! SAYAKA HAS AMNESIA!" Ruby hollered down to the stadium.

Blake looked up at Ruby raising an eyebrow, before turning back to her opponent. Ruby was honestly at a loss for what Blake was trying to convey with the simple flex of her eyebrow. Hopefully it meant Blake wouldn't beat Sayaka into a bloody pulp should it turn out she actually sucks at fighting, which seemed a little more than likely.

Sayaka's face turned visibly red after Ruby's comment. "Gee thanks, why not just tell the whole world while you're at it," Sayaka shouted back with indignantly. Ruby could only shrug. "Great the first new friend I make and she turns out to be a big old blabbermouth." Sayaka let out a nervous laugh visibly relaxing. Although Ruby didn't appreciate being called a blabbermouth, at the very least Sayaka seemed to have loosened up a bit. Done laughing Sayaka stood looser and more relaxed. She might not be exactly ready for Blake's level of combat, but she was at the very least no longer a nervous wreck.

Taking a deep breath Sayaka closed her eyes and stood still. She stayed that way for several moments before finally there was a flash of light. Sayaka now stood before them dressed in what Ruby could only describe as a blue superhero costume. It had a cape and everything. In one hand Sayaka held a wicked looking sword. Ruby eyed the weapon closely. She'd seen more then her fair share of swords, being the weapons fanatic she was, but this one seemed different. Even from a distance the blade almost hummed with energy.

"Okay I think I'm ready now," Sayaka announced.

"Alright, let the match begin," Goodwitch announced and above them the aura gauges materialized.

Sayaka charged in just as Kyoko had done before. Unlike Kyoko, Sayaka clearly lacked the experience to make such a move work. Blake easily sidestepped Sayaka's attack. Her blue haired adversary stumbled forward slightly set off balance and confused when her sword met nothing but air. Not even bothering with her weapon Blake sent a punch right into the other girl's skull. Ruby winced, but Sayaka merely blinked.

For a moment blood trickled down from her noise, but before a single drop could come into contact with the floor, a blue glyph similar to Weiss's appeared in front of Sayaka's face healing the injury.

"You know that didn't really hurt as much as I thought it should," Sayaka said with confusion. Something clicked in Ruby's mind. She'd remember how the other members of team MAGI kept alluding to the fact that Sayaka couldn't get hurt. Sayaka's semblance must be healing. Ruby looked up at the gauges to see she was right. Instead of Sayaka's gauge dropping as slowly as Kyoko's had done while she regenerated, Sayaka's gauge had barely dropped a noticeable amount. Ruby knew that using one's semblance would decrease their aura out put, but not by a lot. If Blake wanted to win she'd have to hit a lot harder than that.

The battle resumed. As it turns out Sayaka could summon multiple swords. She could toss them as easily an assassin tossed a dagger. Fortunately Blake's agility and speed made her nearly impossible to hit. Black sent several bullets flying towards Sayaka. The swordsman's reflexes allowed her to deflect a few of the metal shards, but she couldn't avoid all of them. A few bullets imbedded themselves in Sayaka, but she barely flinched upon contact, and moments later the bullets would pop out when a blue glyph secured her flesh back into place. Ruby became enwrapped in the fight. Although Blake clearly had superior skill, Sayaka's unique ability allowed her to stand strong. In many ways it wasn't a battle of people, but battle of technique and talent.

**Arena (Homura)**

Homura stared intensely down at the battle taking place. She evaluated every move the blue haired knight made. Judging by the amateur moves Sayaka made, she was about as skilled as a newly contracted girl. This was not exactly good news, but it wasn't exactly bad news either. It would have been best if Sayaka had showed the agility and skills Homura had observed in the fight with the nevermore. However, it could have been worse in the respects that Sayaka could have remembered nothing about combat at all, and unfortunately Homura lacked the knowledge to teach Sayaka exactly how her powers worked. On the other hand this fight gave Homura valuable insight into the mechanics of Sayaka's magic. Since Sayaka could be wounded her soul must not be housed with in her body, other wise she'd have an aura shield, but if not in her body then where? Sayaka no longer had a soul gem, and yet her soul must be housed somewhere on her person. Unfortunately Homura's observations did not hold that answer. Another question lurked at the edges of Homura's mind. What happened when Sayaka's aura or magic reached zero. Could someone who had already been saved by The Law of Cycles and was technically already dead, become a witch? Homura hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

Homura's eyes fallowed another failed attempt to strike Blake. A sigh escaped her mouth. This fight was already over. Although Sayaka's semblance or wish magic allowed her to remain fit for battle longer, such a talent would do her no good if she couldn't even touch the enemy. However, even if this battle was ultimately a loss for Sayaka, Homura could see Sayaka wasn't hopeless. Assuming Sayaka was willing to listen to her, Homura knew she could her up to par with in a few weeks.

Homura watched the remainder of the battle unfold. Blake let her weapon swing slicing once again into Sayaka. Her magic activated and her aura gauge finally dropped into the red. The match was over.

Mami was up next. Within the following few minutes the two blonds took up their position. Yang seemed to be fighting with some type of gauntlets. Homura was eager to see what Yang was capable of. The aura gauges once again appeared above the arena, and the fight began. Yang was quick to attack. Like the other weapons the members of team RWBY wielded, Yang's weapon was equipped with some type of projectile. Flaming bullets shot forth speeding towards Mami. With reflexes like lightning Mami counter each bullet with a precise shot. The bullets collided. Each impact was punctuated by a high-pitched bang. Beside her Homura heard mutters of awe from both Sayaka and Ruby. Although she had seen it many times before, Homura still had to admit Mami's sharp shooting and reaction time was impressive.

Yang didn't seem at all bothered by Mami's counter. With a smile firmly planted on Yang's face, she charged Mami. In apprehension of the frontal attack Mami let several more precise shots fly. But Yang wouldn't be turned away by such meager attacks. It only took a simple jab of her fist to stop the bullets cold. Having closed the distance between the two of them Yang let loose a spree of punches, but even though Mami was at a disadvantage in such close quarters she wasn't completely defenseless. Like a dance Mami swiped up riffle after riffle taking shots while dodging blows. Mami's reflexes were good for more than just countering bullets. The two seemed to dance around each other. Bullets and punches were flying and missing by mere inches. It was elegant yet powerful. The two were fairly evenly matched. Mami was going to have to kick it up a notch if she wanted to tip the scales in her favor.

As if she was thinking the same thing Mami sent one of her ribbons twirling towards the ceiling. In an instant she was above Yang, and summoning a gun larger than herself. A blast of white hot energy spun out from the barrel of the gun. Just as Yang's eyes once again found the golden gunner, light and heat engulfed her in a fierce explosion. Homura looked up to the aura gauges. That last blow had depleted both fighters a great deal, but Mami now held a slim lead. Homura sighed in frustrations at Mami's performance. Despite being a hardcore veteran Mami never was one to use magic sparingly. She liked to be flashy, especially if Mami knew she had an audience. It was one of her greatest weaknesses. Normally this wasn't to big of an issue while fighting the wraiths, since they always made sure to go into battle with a full stock of grief cubes, but in this world that was not an option. Homura made a mental note to speak to Mami about it when she got a chance.

Mami didn't give Yang the opportunity to recover. Before the dust had even settled Mami put her ribbons to work. Like snakes they wiggled, and weaved there way though the thick smoke. Homura was about ready to dismiss this fight as done when intense light flared up from within the center of the haze. Yang came into view. Her eyes were red, and a shining flame burned away at Mami's ribbons. The tips of her hair were slightly singed Homura made note of the flames she assumed to be Yang's semblance.

With renewed strength Yang reengaged Mami. It quickly became apparent that the battle before her was no longer a fight of skill and strength, but a battle of stamina. Yang's semblance appeared to consume her aura as long it was in effect. Under normal circumstance it would be to her teammates disadvantage to drag out a fight, since their aura decreases over time with there magic usage, but now Yang was fighting under the same terms. If Mami could just adequately defend herself, for a few more minutes Yang's aura would go red first. But a few minutes on the battlefield can seem like a lifetime.

Yang's fist slammed through the riffle Mami held pointed at her chest. Splinters of metal dispelled into the air as Yang's fist pounded Mami's stomach. The impact sent Mami falling backwards. Homura flinched. Yang's attack had put Mami dangerously close to the red. Anyone except Homura would have dismissed Mami as down for the count, but Homura knew that Mami was cunning. She had experienced first hand just how adept the other girl was when it came to fighting other magical girls. This fight was over, but it wasn't Yang who had won. Homura had watched Mami carefully throughout the battle. Every now and them Mami would discard a riffle that she hadn't fired yet. These loaded guns lay littered throughout the arena. Of course without a wielder the stray weapons could easily be dismissed. But Homura's knew all to well that Mami's weapons were anything, but unmanned.

Yang's punch had sent Mami flying away from discarded weapons. Faster then one could blink Mami's yellow ribbons suddenly materialized around each gun squeezing the trigger. Bullets whizzed across the ground slamming into Yang's feet, causing her to not only take damage, but also stumble and fall. This gave Mami the time she needed to land one precise shot straight between the eyes. Yang's aura went red and victory went to Mami.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Sayaka exclaimed gleefully from beside her. Homura nodded, still a little irked that Mami was cutting it that close. She always was one for dramatics.

**Arena (Ruby)**

Nervous tension stiffened Ruby's frame as she walked into the arena. Her mind was still trying to process what had just happened in the last fight. Yang lost… Yang lost! It was something she knew in her head, but it was a completely different thing to accept. Yang had only lost a hand full of times, and that was when the two of them where small and Uncle Crow was just teaching them the basics. Since then Yang had dominated the rankings in her year with only a few close calls. To see Yang be on the losing end of one of those close calls was unnerving. Ruby had been proud of her team's first two victories, but looking back she wasn't altogether sure if they were victories. Would things have been different if Sayaka had her memories, or Kyoko and Weiss had a serious fight? Titles aside Kyoko and Mami were some seriously good fighters, and Sayaka had some real potential. After observing their skills Ruby cringed at the thought of what the leader of the MAGI could do. Most days Ruby would walk into a fight fairly confident, but today was not that day.

The eyes of the other girls seemed to bore into her. Mami and Yang had returned to the stands after a little bit of cleaning up. Neither of them had really been hurt during the fight, so no change of clothe was required. Weiss had returned in a fresh school uniform just a minute ago, and Kyoko had also rejoined them moments later; her arms laden down with all sorts of junk food.

Ruby stood opposite waiting for Homura to transform into her battle gear, so they could begin. However, Homura didn't transform. Instead she reached out her hand and space seemed to distort as her arm disappeared up to the elbow. Ruby let out a surprised yelp at the sight. The phrase _black hole_ once again crossed Ruby's mind. Moments later Homura withdrew her arm clutching a thin metal golf club. Ruby blinked. Why was Homura holding a golf club?

"Are you ready to begin?" Homura asked blandly.

"Wait?" Ruby said trying to make sense of Homura's actions. "Aren't you going to transform or something?"

"I feel that it is not necessary for a practice fight," Homura replied with a shrug. "Are you ready now?"

"Uhh… I guess," Ruby said rather frazzled by Homura's attitude, but upon closer examination Ruby realized that there was a strange purplish glow surrounding the golf club.

"If you are both ready than I suppose we should begin," Goodwitch stated signaling for the gauges to appear.

Within seconds Ruby loaded Crescent Rose and fire behind her using the recoil to send herself speeding towards her adversary. She swung her weapon expecting it to meet with Homura's mid section (taking to heart that the magi could regenerate), but instead it met only air. Homura had simply side stepped her attack. She had not made frantic movements or elaborate motions to evade Ruby's swinging scythe. Homura merely took a step back as if to avoid bumping into someone. Slightly annoyed that Homura could dodge her attack so easily, Ruby spun it back around to catch the black haired girl on the other side. This time Homura calmly bent down as Crescent Rose sailed just inches above her head. Ruby felt frustration welling up in her chest. Her attacks began to speed up until her scythe was merely a blur of black and red. Still Homura continue to dodge each strike with such little effort it was ridiculous. Deciding to kick it up a notch Ruby used her semblance to launch herself into the air firing a round of bullets at Homura. She braced herself for the red that would soon stain Homura's school uniform. Unlike Weiss the crimson liquid held no power over Ruby. But it appeared that it was little to early for Ruby to be anticipating blood. With inhuman speed and accuracy Homura swung the golf club in a blur of metal intercepting each bullet. Ruby barely had time to process her movements before Homura had lunched herself off the ground to meet Ruby mid fall. The round end of the gulf club slammed into Ruby gut knocking the air out of her lungs. Ruby landed on her back gasping and straining for air. She barely had time to register it before a gleam of sliver came right down slamming into Ruby's head. Ruby's world faded to black.

_Author's Note_

_ Pretty crazy chapter huh? Kyoko and Weiss kind of had a draw. Not to mention that Kyoko's illusion magic kind of went off on its own. A little bit of "A Different Story" reference there. For those of you who don't know about Kyoko's wish magic that's okay because you can be just a clueless as Ruby for the time being. Things will get explained later so don't feel like you need to read "A Different Story." I bet some pmmm fans were hoping to see Sayaka rock a fight for once, but honestly I can't even see Sayaka beating Blake with memories. Hey, don't worry though Sayaka gets her domination moment later. As for Mami and Yang, well in terms of raw power Yang would definitely win, but Mami's always had this clever thing going for her so I decided to give that one to her. Some of you probably were bashing your heads against the wall after the end of the last fight. I myself am a huge Ruby fan, but Homura is obviously more than likely to win. For one she has more combat experience, and two (from the rebellion) if Homura can match Mami in a fight with speeding bullets then she can defiantly dodge Ruby's attacks. For those of you who think Ruby deserves more credit, I plan on having a round two between them somewhere along the line. So yeah chapter 4 complete! Not sure when I'll post again. That whole graphic novel thing really through off my schedule. Hopefully I'll be back on track soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_

_ Well another chapter done. This chapter introduces the last of the RWBY main cast, and then gets us rolling on our next major conflict. That's right people, back to the grim problem. But before that I explain why Homura won the way she did. We all know Homura is awesome and defiantly would have creamed Ruby. But lets face it, if Yang can walk out of Mami's massive gun attack, than Ruby should have easily shrugged of a golf club to the head. There's more going on here than you think. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PMMM or RWBY. PMMM belongs to shaft and RWBY belongs to rooster teeth._

**In Ruby's Head**

Soft, warm, and safe were the only words Little Ruby had to describe the crimson and white fabric that enveloped her. Little Ruby snuggled deeper into the folds of the drapery until her body rested against another's, stealing its heat. A gentle hand reached down and stroked her cheek affectionately, and the subtle sent of roses filled the air. Little Ruby let out a content sigh almost like the purr of a gratified cat. The wish to stay like this forever swelled in Little Ruby's chest, but like all treasured moments it was fleeting.

"Ruby dear," a musical voice chimed in her ears. Grudgingly Little Ruby pulled her head away from the soft fabric to address the speaker.

"Mommy?" Little Ruby asked stifling a yawn. She looked up at the owner of that soft hand. Her mother's silver eyes peered out from under the white and red hood of her cloak.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's a bit of a secret you see, but I could share it, if it's with you Ruby," Summer Rose said.

"Really? What?" Little Ruby's eyes lit up in anticipations of a secret just between the two of them.

"Well Ruby soon you'll be a big sister too," Summer said with a soft smile.

"I'll be a big sister?" Little Ruby asked not understanding. "Does that mean Yang will be the little sister?"

"No silly," Summer replied running her fingers through Little Ruby's hair. "I mean I'm going to have another baby. You'll be the new baby's big sister, and Yang will be both of yours big sister."

Slowly a smile crossed Little Ruby's face filled with honest glee. "I'm going to be a big sister!" Little Ruby giggled at the thought of all the things she and her little brother or sister could do together. "We'll go to the park and play, help you make cookies Mommy, dance together, and…" the list went on and on as Little Ruby's imagination took off.

Summer chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Don't forget this will be our little secret Ruby. Momma has got a big mission coming up, and if Daddy knew he wouldn't want Momma to go, and we both know that Yang can't keep a secret. So until I give you the okay Ruby, you can't tell anyone."

"Mm hum," Little Ruby said nodding fiercely. "My lips are sealed. You just go save the world, but if the baby gets to go on a mission then you have to take me along someday too."

"You got it my little rose. Someday we'll go on a mission all our own," Summer replied bending down and kissing Little Ruby's forehead.

**Beacon Infirmary**

Ruby's eyes opened. Hot tears threatened to spill across her cheeks. It had been years since Ruby had lived that dream. Ruby thought she was over this. Why was it suddenly back now? Even after all this time the dream still brought her to tears. "Mom… I'm still waiting for you to give me the okay... so just please, please…" Ruby said releasing a shaky breath.

"Mumm…" came a soft mummer from beside her. Ruby shot up in surprise, but immediately wished she hadn't. Her actions had sent the room spinning and piercing pain slammed though her skull. Ruby gripped the edges of the bed, she had found her self on, for support. Slowly the room came back into focus, and the pain in Ruby's head subsided to a dull throbbing. As the world around her once again materialized in solid form instead of a fuzzy haze, Ruby came to understand she was in Beacon's infirmary. The only light in the room came from the dim glow of a lamp beside her bed. The source of the sound that had nearly given her a heart attack turned out to be none other than a groggy Homura. Ruby let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed enough to allow another stream of thought to enter her mind. Why the heck were she and Homura in the infirmary? Ruby pressed her fingers against her pounding skull trying to recall the events that led to her being here.

In a flash it all came rushing back: the fight, Homura, and the golf club. Ruby's head jerked up focusing on the other figure in the room. Homura sat in one of the visitor's chairs right next to the bed. Judging by the rapid blinking and the stifled yawn, Homura had been asleep up till now. Although Ruby hated to admit it, resentment twisted her gut at the sight of the other girl. To be beaten with nothing more than a golf club was pathetic. Imagining having to face her teammates after such a disgrace made her internally cringe. The thought of her teammates raised another question. Where were they? Homura was the last person she expected to be waiting for her to wake up. Why was she here, but her teammates weren't? Ruby's heart sank. Were they to ashamed to even visit her?

As if reading her thoughts Homura spoke, "Your team left you these." Homura held up a big box of her favorite cookies. Well second favorite. Mom's cookies would always be her first. Still Ruby was never one to turn down the next best thing.

"Thanks," Ruby said gratefully taking the cookies, and immediately tearing into the packaging. "So where are Weiss, Blake, and Yang?" Ruby wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"It's 12:03 at night. They are probably in bed, and incase you were wondering they hung out here all afternoon. I assume they were kicked out after visiting hours," Homura stated not even bothering to look at a clock.

"Why weren't you kicked out?" Ruby asked not meaning to sound rude, but it seemed odd the nurse would let Homura stay and not Yang.

"Well I fell asleep at 3:12pm so I assume that the nurse didn't wish to wake me?" Homura replied.

"You remember the exact time you fall asleep?" Ruby questioned unsure if Homura was being truthful.

"I have a photographic memory, as well as a perfect sense of time," Homura said with absolute seriousness.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked skeptically.

Homura's eyes narrowed, "I do not make a habit of telling lies Ruby Rose."

"Alright, alright, I'll take your word for now, but expect me to spring random questions about what happened and when later," Ruby said still not entirely convinced.

"How are you feeling Ruby?" Homura questioned changing the subject.

"Umm, I have a major headache, and my stomach is a little sore, but other than that…" Ruby trailed off as Homura shock her head.

"That's not what I meant," Homura said shortly.

"Well what did you mean?" Ruby asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Emotionally how are you feeling?" Homura asked pointedly.

"Emotionally?" Ruby forced a smile. "I—I'm fine! I mean why wouldn't I be fine? It was just a little practice fight and all. It's nothing to make a big deal over." More than anything Ruby wanted her words to be the truth. She wanted to be able to shrug off the loss as nothing more than a bad day, and for her smile to be genuine. Ruby wanted to discard the resentment for the girl sitting next to her. But Ruby's smile was fake, her words weren't genuine, and she did resent Homura. Despite how hard she tried those feelings didn't change.

"I hate it when people do that," Homura said the coldness returning to her voice.

"Do what?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Pretending," Homura replied gritting her teeth. "Don't pretend to be fine. If you won't acknowledge that you have a wound, how are you supposed to treat it?"

"What do you want me to say?" Ruby asked trying and failing to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Just be honest," Homura replied calmly.

"Fine! Just fine! I'm not okay. I'm ashamed! I mean how pathetic is it to be beaten by two moves! And…and…AND I'M JUST SO ANGRY AT YOU!" Ruby yelled in anguish. "I've been training my whole life, so that… I'd never be helpless, so that when it really mattered I'd be able to do something. But now… NOW you just come along, and I couldn't even land one strike. How am I supposed to feel? WHAT IF I WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT MY TEAM WHEN THE TIME COMES?" Ruby hadn't meant to say so much, but once she started talking the words just came spilling out, along with the tears. "I always told myself I wanted to become a huntress because I wanted to make sure other people got their fairytale endings, but in all honesty I just wanted my own happy ending. I don't want to have to loose anyone again. But if I'm not even strong enough fight well in a stupid practice match, how can I protect anyone?"

The tears spilled openly now. Thoughts of her mother, left over from her dream, were still fresh in her mind. Ruby shook and sobbed. Some how Homura had unleashed Ruby's greatest fear that she had been so careful to burry deep in her heart. She didn't want to loose anyone else. Perhaps that's why Ruby never was good at making friends; unconsciously she was afraid of loose them.

Gently another pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. The contact startled Ruby slightly, but at the same time it wasn't unwelcome. Homura let Ruby cry long and hard. She didn't speak, but lightly rubbed Ruby's back, providing comfort. They stayed that way for a long time until Ruby's breakdown was reduced to the occasional hiccup. A soft chuckled escaped Homura's lips, and for a moment Ruby thought she had imagined it.

"You know it's kind of funny. This is the second time in the past two days that I've comforted someone. I had a friend once who was rather good at such things you see, so when I need to be softer I often try to mimic her. Sadly an imitation always pales in comparison to the real deal, so I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable," Homura said pulling back from Ruby.

"I'm" _hiccup _"sorry," Ruby said softly. "I was out of line. You were only doing what you were sup—"

Homura held up her hand to silence Ruby. "Everyone is entitled to there own feelings good or bad. Don't be ashamed of them. You're human, not perfect." Homura's eyes suddenly turned serious again. "Ruby, it is important that you don't burry those negative feelings, because if you burry those emotions, you never release them. You leave the negativity to fester within yourself and turn your soul black." Homura paused before speaking again, and the words she spoke sent goose bumps across Ruby's skin. "I've seen more than a few black souls destroy people."

"Umm… Do you want to talk Homura?" Ruby asked jumping at the chance to hear about the mysterious girl.

"Not about myself," Homura said shaking her head, "but I do have something I wish to inform you of."

"What?" Ruby asked with a mix of curiosity and disappointment.

"I have already relayed this news to the rest of your teammates, so you needn't bother reiterating this information," Homura began. "Something strange happened during our fight—"

Ruby interrupted, struck by as sudden thought, "Hey that golf club? Was it a magic weapon, because I remember it kind of umm… glow or something?"

"I was getting to that," Homura continued. "You are correct that my golf club isn't exactly normal. You see that was a weapon I enchanted. Enchanting means to imbue with one's own magic or aura. Basically the process makes the weapon more durable, because it is protected by one's own energy. That is why your bullets had no effect on my weapon. This brings me to the strange part." Homura paused allowing Ruby to ask any questions she might have on enchanting. Ruby stayed silent waiting for Homura to continue. "You see Ruby, no matter how you look at it, you should not have fallen unconscious by that strike to the head. Enchanting makes an object more durable, but does not increase its attack ability. The force I put into that attack was nowhere near the amount necessary to drop your aura into the red. Mami's large gun releases a blast of magic with a hundred times the force I can put behind my golf club, and you sister walked out of that attack relatively unscathed."

"So then why was I knocked out? My aura should have absorbed most of the shock from that attack," Ruby wondered.

"Ruby would you hold out your hand for a second?" Homura asked.

"Uhh… sure," Ruby replied extending her palm. Homura extended her own hand placing it over Ruby's.

"Do you feel it?" questioned Homura. It took Ruby a moment to understand what Homura was trying to convey, but it became apparent nonetheless. The warm blanket of energy that was her aura had dissipated around Homura's touch. Her hand suddenly felt bare and vulnerable. "Right now I'm consciously projecting my aura around my hand simulating an aura shield just like how I enchanted the golf club."

"But why is my aura dispelling?" Ruby questioned.

"It isn't just your aura that is dispelling. Mine is as well. I have to constantly project more of my aura around my hand to replace what is being lost. It would appear that for whatever reason our auras are canceling each other out. Since the weapon I used was infused with my aura, it neutralized yours upon contact. I spoke with Ozpin about the matter, and it would appear that this is a phenomenon that usually occurs, between two people with an extremely close bond, such as a best friend or a lover; someone you naturally trust to do you no harm. However, seeing as you and I have only met recently, there must be some alternative explanation for this strange occurrence," Homura concluded.

Ruby sat in silence for a moment processing everything Homura had said. It was quite disturbing to find out that there was someone who could neutralize her aura. Not to mention it wasn't someone close to her like Ozpin suggested, but a practical strange. Not even someone as close to her as Yang was able to dispel her aura, but Homura could. Did that mean there were others out there who could obliterate her first line of defense just as easily? Ruby didn't even want to think about it. She resolved to train three times harder the moment she was physically capable. It was then that another question formed in Ruby's mind, and she immediately put it to words.

"Wait a moment. How come you didn't tell me this before asking me how I felt? I mean this knowledge would most defiantly have changed the way I was feeling earlier. And…Well I probably wouldn't… have gotten so emotional," Ruby asked looking away as her cheeks colored in slight embarrassment of her pervious behavior.

Homura smiled that sad smile of hers. "I wanted to teach you a lesson I suppose. We are leaders Ruby, but before we can lead anyone we must first be in control of ourselves. We must accept both the good and bad in our hearts, least we fight with ourselves. I am giving you this advice now, because by the time you really need these words, you will be well past the point when outsiders can reason with you. Besides, did your fear of being unable to protect your friends vanish as you gain the information of our strange aura interaction?"

"Well… no. But you make it sound like something bad is going to happen. We are in a time of peace here, Homura. I don't know what your world was like, but here in the kingdom walls we are safe," Ruby said reaching out to take Homura's hand.

"If only that were true, but Ruby you must feel it as well. Something sinister is rapidly approaching. We must be ready to meet it when it arrives. As much as I would like to be able to handle such matters on my own, there is a time we must each swallow our pride, and except the assistance of others. Today I saw you and your team fight. What I saw wasn't perfect, but it is enough. When the time comes I will require the corporation of you and your team. Be ready," Homura commanded. It was not a question, but an order.

"Uhh…I guess will try not to let you down," Ruby said still not entirely convinced. Homura stood up pulling her hand away from Ruby's. An amused smirk hung on her face.

"Alright, live in your naiveties for a while longer. I envy you for having that options," Homura said turning away. Ruby was about to argue, when Homura glanced back over her shoulder. "Ruby, when the nurse comes back, please ask her if she has any medications for headaches. I must admit I've had a terribly dreadful one since arriving here. Perhaps universe traveling takes more out of me than I would like to admit."

"Umm okay. I'll remember," Ruby replied. The other girl offered a nod of thanks before exiting the room, leaving Ruby alone in the dimly lit infirmary.

**Dorm Hallway Night**

Homura leaned against the wall trying to collect herself. Her talk with Ruby hadn't quite gone as planned. Homura had meant to give the other girl a good scare, the way she used to do with Madoka, but she hadn't expected Ruby to get so emotional. People didn't just cry over anything, let alone practice fights. It was the kind of reaction that Homura expected when some insensitive idiot (Sayaka) went and pocked another person's inner demons. Did that make Homura an insensitive idiot? Well she had been dumb enough to assume the bubbly chipper black haired girl didn't process any demons to combat in the first place. Homura supposed she over looked the possibility of Ruby's life being anything but ideal. Like a slap to the face the universe had taken the liberty of correcting her on that.

Surprisingly enough Ruby's words struck a chord with Homura, especially when she spoke of not being strong enough to protect her loved ones. That had hit a little to close to home for Homura's liking. She couldn't even begin to count all the times she herself had cried over that very thing. Before she could stop herself, Homura had wrapped her arm around the other girl. Not exactly the scare she was going for, but oh well. What was done was done. The scare tactic wasn't very effective anyways.

A spike of pain interrupted Homura's thoughts. Her head was hurting so badly that she had begun to worry. Headaches were a rare occurrence for magical girls considering that magic sustained normal brain functions and balance out any hormonal abnormalities. Yet not only did Homura's headache persist, it had worsened. Now Homura was forced to turn to something as piety as medicine for treatment, which Homura had vowed never to do again after freeing herself from the hospital. Perhaps she would talk to Ozpin about this issue before being reliant on pills. The man seemed to know practically everything, or at the very least have a theory on how things worked. His semblance was quite amazing, although it was a skill Homura was thankful she didn't have. She had enough memories of her own to deal with, without having to worry about other Homuras' experiences floating around. Homura sighed. All this thinking was just making her headache worse. She needed to sleep some more. That nap in the nurses' office hadn't nearly satisfied her.

She was just about to enter her dorm room when a group of four people came stumbling down the hallway. The group consisted of two boys and two girls. One boy had blonde hair, and the other black, like night and day. The first girl had long red hair, and the other short pink hair. Homura was grateful that the pink haired girl wore her hair straight, rather then in pigtails. The group of four looked worn and tired as if they had just gotten back from a long mission. But despite the apparent fatigue, the group seemed triumphant as if they'd accomplished a great deal. As they approached Homura heard snippets of their conversation.

"You did well Jaune," the red haired girl commented.

"Awe, you give me to much credit Pyrrah. You guys did most of the work. Especially Nora. Did you see her with that hammer," said the blond boy apparently named Jaune.

"Oh that was nothing. I just imagined they were Cardin, and then broke his legs," said the pink haired girl with freaky cheerfulness; definitely was not Madoka.

"Nora, you know you can't actually break Cardin's legs right?" the black haired boy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on at least let me fantasize a little Ren," the girl Nora replied.

"Your fantasies don't exactly inspire confiden…" the black haired boy Ren trailed off as the four finally took notice of Homura.

"Umm, hello there. Are you lost or something?" Jaune asked politely.

Homura gave a slight bow in greeting before speaking, "Hello, my name is Homura Akemi. I am the leader of team MAGI. My teammates and I have just transferred into your school. There is a high likely hood that we will be classmates in the coming months. I hope that we can get along."

The other four seemed slightly taken aback by Homura's introduction. It was the red head Pyrrah who recovered first. "It's nice to make your acquaintance Homura. My name is Pyrrah."

"Ren," the black haired boy said shortly.

"Jaune Arc, but you can call me Jaune." the blond boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Nora," the pink haired girl declared seeming to pop up out of nowhere right beside Homura. "Together we are the super awesome grim slaying four."

"Also known a team JNPR," Ren clarified.

"It's rare that Beacon gets transfer students. Where are you from?" Pyrrah questions.

"Oh! And why are you wandering around the hallways when it's practically midnight?" Jaune added in.

"My friends and I are from a place called Mitakihara. The chances are you haven't heard of it. As for why I am up and about at such a late hour, I fell asleep after classes and awoke recently feeling that it would be more appropriate to return to the dorm rooms."

"Awe, afternoon naps. I've been there and done that," Jaune said with a sigh.

"Mitakihara?" Pyrrah noted. "I'm afraid I've never heard of it."

"Ren get back! I bet she's an alien from another planet come to invade Remnant. Don't look into her eyes, or she'll brainwash us into becoming her slaves. Then we'll be forced to make pancakes for the rest of our lives," Nora screeched covering both Ren's and her own eyes.

Homura merely blinked. Her head really hurt. "I'm going to bed now." Turning away from the strange group of four Homura swiped her scroll causing the door to swing open. A pillow flew out of the door smacking right into Homura's face. The pillow slid to the floor revealing that Homura's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Ooh pillow fight!" Nora shrieked. "I want to play too."

"No Nora," Ren said holding Nora back from sprinting through the open door.

"Hey Homura! You came back, and here I was thinking you were avoiding us," Kyoko yelled bounding out to retrieve her pillow.

"Kyoko," Homura said with apparent irritation, "why are you still up, and what exactly are you doing?"

"Awe, come on Homura. You got to loosen up a little. We're just having a little fun that's all," Kyoko explained with a smirk.

"FUN! You call nearly smothering me to death fun?" Sayaka questioned in outrage as she joined them in the hallway. "Thank goodness your back Homura. Maybe you can control her. She ate all this sugary stuff from the vending machine, and has been bouncing off the walls ever since. We've tried putting her to bed, but she won't sit still."

"Where is Mami?" Homura questioned making note of the blond's absent.

"She tried to tie me down using those ribbons of hers, so I may or may not have locked her in the bathroom," Kyoko said waving a key above her head. From within the room Homura could hear the muffled knocks as Mami banged on the door.

"Why you! How can you be so smug about that?" Sayaka said lunging at Kyoko. The two girls began chasing each other around the hall. Kyoko always dangled the key just out Sayaka's reach. There was a sudden bang from the bathroom. Mami appeared moments later, transformed and holding a smoking riffled.

"Kyoko!" Mami exclaimed adding her ribbons to the fray. With speed similar to a bullet Mami sent her ribbons chasing after Kyoko, not caring who got tangled up in them along the way.

"Hey!"

"Uff!"

"Wah!"

"Wee!"

Exclaimed the various members of team JNPR as they became entangled by Mami's ribbons and yanked back and forth as Kyoko switched directions.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!" cried a very angry looking Weiss, who chose that moment to open the only barricade keeping the remaining members of team RWBY out of the crossfire. Seeing an opening Kyoko pushed her way through Weiss and into the other girls' room. Naturally an angry Sayaka, and a bundle of yellow ribbons followed trampling Weiss in the process. Two screams emanated from within the dark room, and a moment later bright yellow flames burst into being. The flames sent Kyoko and Sayaka back the way they came. A very VERY angry looking Yang came stomping out after them followed by a disheveling Blake. Now everyone was yelling, screaming, or trying to pulverize one another. There was so much noise. Homura's already pounding head now felt as if someone was driving a stake into her skull, which Homura had actually experienced during one of the more violent time loops. All she wanted to do was go to bed, as in actually lie down and sleep in a bed for an extended period of time. It was a simple reasonable request, and yet here she was standing in a smoldering hallway amidst utter chaos instead. Perhaps it was lack of rest and pent up stress, or maybe all the weirdness of the past few days had finally caught up with her, but either way at precisely 12:15 at night Homura snapped.

At precisely 12:16 the other ten people in the hallway lay unconscious on the ground. That night Homura went to bed completely satisfied, and decided that knock out gas was well worth the trouble of obtaining.

**Dorm Hallway Morning**

Ruby dropped the ice pack and a small container of pill on the floor. Her mouth hung open in horror and astonishment. At that moment Ruby wasn't sure whether to run for help, or laugh historically. Before her was one of the most bazar scenes Ruby had ever come across. All of her teammates, team JNPR, and three members of team MAGI lay motionless throughout the hallway. But that in its self wasn't the funny part; the humor lay in the way everyone had fallen. For starters Nora appeared to have Ren in a rather suffocating headlock, although both were apparently still asleep, or at least she hoped Ren was only sleeping. He was breathing right? Yeah, yeah, he was. Then you have Pyrrah and Jaune. Ruby didn't think it was possible, but Pyrrah's sleeping habits actually made Nora's look tame. The redhead still dressed in her armor, had poor Jaune in the tightest hug Ruby had ever seen. Ruby swore Jaune was either going to come out of that hug a little thinner, or with a couple cracked ribs. The pitiful boy was twitching for god's sake.

Her own team and team MAGI weren't much better off. Yang and Blake had apparently combo tackled Sayaka and now lay on top of the poor amnesiac. But it appeared that Sayaka hadn't gone down alone. Clutched tightly in one of Sayaka's fists was a handful of Kyoko's red hair who lay awkwardly just in front of the threesome. Ruby winced imagining someone yanking that hard on her own hair. But oddest of all would have to be Weiss and Mami. The two, who had probably stood at opposite ends of the hallway, had both falling forward seemingly simultaneously. The two had collide mid fall and caught each other, so that they now kneeled propped up against one another, and each seemingly embraced the other. It might have been a cute scene if it wasn't for the fact that the blond and white haired girls both snored like tractors. Ruby always thought it was funny how the most elegant people when awake, snore like an ogre while asleep.

Just then a door creaking open and the missing member of team MAGI stepped out into the hallway. If Homura found the scene before her a little disturbing, or at least the tiniest bit surprising she didn't show it. Instead she turned towards Ruby, and gracefully picked her way around the slumbering forms of their companions. Homura paused upon reaching Ruby and opened her mouth to speak.

"How is your head?" Homura asked.

"Oh—okay. The nurse said to just keep some ice on it and I'll be fine," Ruby replied trying to collect her thoughts. Upon remembering the ice pack Ruby bent down to pick it up as well as the medicine that Homura had requested. "Umm, here you go. The nurse said that this would help with any headaches. You can take one every four hours," Ruby informed Homura as she handed over the medicine.

"Oh, thank you very much. I was hoping a little sleep would be more than enough medicine, but unfortunately sleep seems to have had the opposite affect," Homura said with a grimace. Concern nagged at the back of Ruby's mind. Homura had treated a broken leg like it was nothing more than a paper cut. For her to be showing this much discomfort over a headache should have immediately sent up a red flag in Ruby's head, but at the moment Ruby had a few more pressing questions.

"Umm, Homura do you know what happened here?" Ruby asked gesturing to their unconscious friends.

Homura's eyes shifted lazily over to the bodies behind her. "You needn't concern yourself. Things got a little out of hand last night: bullets, fire, and ribbons everywhere. I just took the liberty of sending everyone to bed before the building collapsed or burnt down. But don't worry they should be waking up momentarily."

"Is that so?" Ruby said resisting the urge to take a step back. Ruby got the distinct feeling that even if Homura and her didn't have aura problems, she would have lost the fight anyways. Although Ruby was hoping for a rematch, she defiantly needed a chance to train before that happened.

"Well if that is all Ruby, I believe I will head down to the library before classes start and do some more reading. Give everyone my best regards when they come to," Homura said with a dismissive wave as she pushed past Ruby.

"W-Wait! What am I suppose to tell them?" Ruby demanded, but Homura had already turned the corner.

"Murmph," came a stifled murmur from behind her. Whirling around Ruby's sliver eyes met with Jaune's blue ones. "Umm, Ruby? Gurra!" Jaune yelped when Pyrrah gave him a squeeze. "What's going on? Why is Pyrrah hugging me? Not that I mind, but she's got some serious arm strength."

The next half an hour of Ruby's life was devoted to prying various individuals off of others, and bring the particularly deep sleepers back to reality. On the up side Ruby once again got to use her favorite whistle. Although Weiss would disagree, Ruby felt that there was nothing more satisfying than expelling the contents of her lungs in the form of a shrill piercing sound. The second bump on Ruby's head defiantly said Weiss disagreed with her. Ruby needed more ice. By the time everyone was once again conscious, it was almost time for class. There was a mad scramble as everyone tried to make himself or herself presentable, only to dash across campus just to enter Professor Port's class already late.

"Sor—r—y pro—fess—or—" Jaune wheezed.

"There was…" Blake started.

"Sleeping gas!" Weiss huffed angrily.

"She means we over slept," Ruby said not sure why she felt like she had to cover for Homura. Weiss gave her an annoyed look. They waited to be scolded for their tardiness, but no retort came from inside the classroom. Upon entering the room Ruby saw that the teacher himself was apparently late. The only other person present was Homura who sat quietly near the back of the class reading a book. "Huh, he isn't even here. That's odd. He's normally on time." However, the rest of the group seemed more interested in the person who was here, than who wasn't

"You! How dare you! We all ended up sleeping on the floor because of you!" Weiss yelled marching up to Homura.

"I agree with the Princess on this one. Not like you to loose your cool over something like that," Kyoko commented between bites of an apple.

Homura pressed her fingers to her temples. The girl's shoulders slumped and suddenly she looked like the one who had slept on the floor. "I apologize… but things were getting a bit out of hand."

"I don't care if things were getting a bit out of hand. That does not give you the right to go around knocking people out," Weiss seethed.

"I don't know Weiss. I slept pretty well after that. Usually once I flare-ups, I can't get to sleep for hours because of all the adrenaline. If I had to be woken up at least I got to go right back to sleep," Yang said optimistically.

"I once heard that sleeping on the floor was good for your back," Blake commented positively.

"But you weren't sleeping on the floor. You were laying on top of me!" Sayaka complained loudly. "I know I asked you to do something, but by something I didn't mean knock everyone out Homura. Maybe just Kyoko."

"Hey!" Kyoko said glaring at Sayaka.

Mami stepped in between the two before they could launch into yet another argument. "Now girls I think we can all agree that we acted… immaturely. It's probably best for everyone that we forgive and forget." Mami glared specifically at Kyoko, and Ruby got the feeling that the blond herself still had some ill feelings about last night.

"I guess," Sayaka and Kyoko grudgingly admitted simultaneously.

"Homura?" Mami looked over at their black haired leader expectantly.

"I am sorry. I just… couldn't handle the noise right them," Homura said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Yang.

"Oh well Homura's been having headaches lately," Ruby piped up figuring she could at least save Homura the trouble of explaining.

"Don't joke with us," Kyoko stated. "We magi don't get head aches, unless we're slow enough to get wacked by a golf club."

Ruby could feel the angry heat rise in her cheeks. "Oh really? So Homura just asked for headache medicine because she likes the taste. Is that it?" Ruby said with as much sarcasm and indignity as she could muster.

Ruby was surprised when she saw genuine concern cross both Mami and Kyoko's faces. Why would they be concerned over some silly headache when these girls quickly dismissed broken bones? Kyoko's words repeated in her head,_ "We magi don't get head aches…" _Did she mean that literally? Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Professor Port. His entrance startled everyone into silence.

Upon entering Professor Port wasn't particularly loud or flamboyant, but rather the opposite. The usually boisterous teacher was now pale and resigned. He looked as if he had recently suffered a great shock. A sheen of sweat glistened across his skin. It didn't take a genius to know something serious had just happened.

"Children I want you to listen to me very carefully," Professor Port said pausing and making eye contact with each of them. "There has been an attack… inside the kingdom walls. Our good friend Sun Wukong has been receiving intensive treatment since early this morning, but as of now we cannot be sure of the outcome." A shocked unsettling silence seemed to press in upon Ruby squeezing the air from her lungs.

"No…" the word dribbled from Blake's mouth in disbelief.

"What?!"Weiss exclaimed. "How could something like that happen?"

"I'm afraid the school asked Sun Wukong to investigate a disturbance late last night. Later that night a strange grim, the likes of which we have never seen before, dragged him back to Beacon's doorstep."

"Wait it got into Beacon too! Are you sure it was a grim?" Jaune squeaked.

Professor Port could only nod. "We are positive. Although the grim disappeared before we could get a good look at it, there was no mistaking the red eyes and bone mask processed by the creature standing over Sun. As for how it managed to get into Vale as well as Beacon, we are still investigating."

"But Sun wouldn't be beat by a single grim. I have seen him fight, and he is quite skilled," Blake defended Sun, after recovering from her shock.

"That brings me to the most disturbing issue of this matter," Professor Port said while mopping his brow.

"What could be more disturbing than this?" Ruby asked in horror.

"There are still many questions surrounding this incident. How did a grim get past our defenses? Why didn't the grim attack any civilians, but viciously assaulted a hunter in training? Why did the grim choose to bring Sun back to Beacon instead of devouring him? Why would a grim skilled enough to sneak into Beacon and Vale allow itself to be seen?" Professor Port's face grew darker with each question he proposed. "But all these questions can be answered if we make one assumption… that this grim processes intellect. Children this attack on our dear friend Sun is a message."

Ruby's brain froze. She wanted to deny everything Professor Port had just proposed. After all there was no way that a grim could think! Right?

Homura's voice cut through the air like a knife. "What was the message Sir?"

Ruby expected the professor to say he was unsure, or that they couldn't be certain. But it would seem if this grim really was intelligent, it left nothing up to chance. Professor Port's voice broke slightly as he answered, "Written it what we are assuming was Sun's blood where we found him, were the words 'I seek my vessel…'"

_Author's Note_

_ I bet you all hate me for ending this chapter in such suspense. Well I'll try to update soon and shed some light on recent events. I almost killed Sun off right here, but decided that would probably send Blake off the deep end. Plus I'd have to write a funeral chapter, which would be way to depressing. Just a little clue for you people who enjoy trying to predict plots: Ruby and Homura's aura dilemma is kind of a big thing in later chapters. So yeah, chapter five done! Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note_

_ Hey, long time no see. Sorry this chapter took so long. Life got busy so writing had to take a back seat for a while. Also in response to one of the reviews I got, your right Nora has orange hair. Sorry totally blank on that one. I was think of her clothes and just assumed her hair was the same color. But when I was thinking about that I got a great idea for a "why Nora's hair is pink story." I'll probably use it for comic relief later in the story. Anyways here is chapter six. Please review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PMMM or RWBY. PMMM belongs to shaft and RWBY belongs to rooster teeth._

**Beacon Courtyard**

Ozpin stood before the three teams of young warriors. His expression was blank and unreadable. "As I'm sure Professor Port has informed you, a particularly dangerous grim has found its way into our fair kingdom's walls. Witness reports have confirmed the grim has four red eyes and a similar body build to that of a bay wolf. As of now we are unable to classify it. To make matters worse, the hunters and huntresses of Vale are currently scattered far and wide dealing with the rapid spikes in grim activity. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and MAGI along with a hand full of professional huntsmen are all that remain to deal with our current crises. Under normal circumstances I would not allow trainees to assist in an investigation that has already placed one young life in critical care, but despite times call for despite measures." Ozpin's eyes turn cold as his gaze roved over the youthful faces. "Are you ready?"

Ruby shivered. Ozpin's words were eerily similar to Homura's. At the time she'd thought Homura's foreboding attitude was simply a quark of her character, but now Ruby wasn't so sure. The words '_be ready'_ resounded within Ruby's skull. Was she ready? Of course she was. Ruby had faced down grim monstrosities, criminal masterminds, and giant military mechanical weapons. Despite her age Ruby was more than prepared. Then why was apprehension still gnawing at her gut? Regardless of the unease Ruby still found herself nodding along with the others.

"Alright then, lets get down to business. The professional huntsmen will search the area beyond Vale's walls. I leave the investigation of the inner kingdom to the twelve of you. I've issued a notice to all residents to remain indoors. With a little luck there be will be no civilians about to hinder your search. Leave no stone upturn, and no building unchecked. We can't risk leaving this grim to it's own devices. It must be found. How you search the city is up to your is up to your team leaders, with the condition that at the very least you investigate in teams of four. Understood?" came Ozpin's instructions.

"Yes sir!" was the simultaneous reply of the teens.

"Very well. Don't let me down," Ozpin said as he turns away from them to prepare for his own mission.

"Alright lets get going!" Ruby declared preparing to dash off. "We'll take the west side of the city."

"Yeah, and well take the east side," Jaune added gesturing for his team to follow him.

"Team MAGI should take the south side of Vale," Ruby suggested. "Then we can meet-"

"Wait," Homura's icy voice stopped them cold. "My team is unfamiliar with the area. If we are to search on our own, not only will the process be more time consuming, but we are also more than likely to over look something."

"She's right," Blake agrees.

"And you expect us to do what. Ozpin said that we have to search in teams of at least four. If we pair up in a team of eight it will take far to long to cover all of Vale," Weiss remarked with an edge to her voice.

"I'm not suggesting your whole team accompany us, but perhaps we could exchange a few of our teammates," Homura suggested.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea," Yang said nodding.

"But we know nothing about your combat styles," Pyrrah pointed out. "If we were to come into contact with the grim I'm not sure how well we would handle a combat situation."

"You have a point," Ruby acknowledged, "but yesterday we had a few practices matches, so if it's just our two teams that exchange members I think we would be okay."

"Yes," Homura nodded. "I have gotten a good feel for your team's combat capabilities."

"Fine," Weiss agreed. "But if we are going mix up the teams, the new groups should each consist of two members from each team. That way there's at least one person in the party that we've been in actual combat with before."

"Agreed," Blake said with a nod.

"Okay then who goes with who?" asked Yang.

"Mami and Sayaka, you two will be a pair, and Kyoko and I will be a pair," Homura stated.

"A close range and a long range per team huh. Well I guess it's not a bad idea. If I had to fight with Sayaka, heck I'd probably stab her," Kyoko said with a smirk.

"Hey! Why you," Sayaka exclaimed looking about ready to lunge at Kyoko.

"Sayaka!" Homura shot the blue haired knight a death glare. "This is not the time."

"Fine," Sayaka grudgingly conceded.

"Well Ruby," Homura turned her attention back to the young leader, "who would you like to pair with the teams I have proposed."

Glancing back to her team. Ruby thought it was best to stick with the same pairs they had been given at Beacon initiation since each pair had more combo-attacks than with any other. Now she just had to decide which pair to group with which. Looking at Weiss she knew instantly who belong with who. There was no way she wanted to be anywhere near the ice queen when she went at it with Kyoko and possible Homura. Mami and Sayaka it was. "Umm, I think that Weiss and I should go with Mami and Sayaka. Yang Blake, you two go with Homura and Kyoko."

"Roger," Yang said with her usual pre battle cheer. Blake just shrugged.

"Okay, now lets get going. My team will search the west side of the city. Yang, you guys should investigate the south side of the city," Ruby said. "Jaune you said your team would search East Vale right?"

"Yeah," Jaune confirmed.

"Once we've investigated our individual sections of the city should we return here to search the north side?" Homura asked looking to Ruby for conformation that this was her plan.

"Right," Ruby replied with a nod. "There's no time to waste. Let head out."

**South Side of Vale**

Homura walked slightly behind the other three girls, doing her best to ignore the building pain in her temples. She let Blake and Yang take the lead, and instead focused her mind on taking in as much detail of the city as possible. The layout, and the landscape they passed became permanently etched in corners of her mind. She made a mental note to explore the rest of the city at the next opportunity. Homura wasn't fond of the idea of relying on others for knowledge of the area.

Homura glanced over at her acquaintances. Kyoko had already transformed, so as not to waste a moment upon encountering the enemy. Her red dress stood out in stark contrast to the grays and browns of the buildings behind her; like a flame in a dark room. Similar things could be said of Yang. The yellow of her hair and clothes were especially radiant in the morning light. Although Homura noted that the length of Yang's hair was shortened by an inch. It was nothing terribly noticeable, but with Homura's photographic memory and keen eyes the difference was just enough for her to recognize. Homura could only assume Yang had gotten it cut after her fight with Mami. The anger in Yang's eyes after Mami singed the tips of her hair, was not easy to forgotten. Yang didn't look like the kind of person to hold a grudge, but just to be sure Homura decided to incite a conversation with the blond.

"I see you got your hair cut," Homura casually through out interrupting the silence.

"Oh yeah, kind of had to after you know…" Yang trailed off. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Nah, Homura over there just has some freaky observational skills," Kyoko said with assurance. Kyoko squinted at Yang's hair. "Did you really get it cut? Looks the same to me."

"Yeah, I couldn't just leave it like that after what Mami did!"

"Are you still upset over that?" Homura questioned studying Yang closely for any hint of displeasure.

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but it's not like I'm going to dwell on it. It was just part of a practice match after all. Besides, I've been meaning to get it cut for a while now," Yang said playing with the tips of her hair.

"I think it's kind of ironic. I mean the girl who can set her whole body on fire, ends up getting her hair singed," Kyoko remarks with a snicker.

"Hey, my semblance makes fire, it doesn't grant me magical blast immunity," Yang scoffed.

"Hey whatever helps you sleep at night. The fact remains that Mami still bested you," Kyoko chided.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who also lost their match," Yang said.

"That's different I chose to loose," Kyoko remarked. "Grant you the Princess wasn't exactly in top form now was she. Even if I had beaten her, it wouldn't have been something to be proud of. She really didn't handle the blood well."

"What's it like… knowing that you'll bleed going into battle," Yang asked her voice missing it's usual cheer.

"Arrgg! Don't go sounding all worried and depressed. I don't know what it's like in your world, but in ours people die all the time. It's just how it is. You get hurt, you bleed, and then you heal, so you can do it all over again. I've been doing this for a whole lot longer than most. I can handle a little blood, so don't you worry out me. I'd be more worried about yourself," Kyoko concluded.

It was then that Blake, who had been remarkably quiet up until now, spoke, "What's your world like… I mean you've seen our world, but it still a bit difficult for me to imagine a world other than this one. Does your world really not have fanus?"

Homura looked over to the other black haired girl. She contomplates how to respond. How does one go about summing up the nature of an entire world in a few simple statements? "That's a difficult question to answer."

"I guess it is. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Blake said softly.

"I didn't say I wouldn't answer it," Homura clarified. Everyone's attention shifted to her. The attention made Homura feel uncomfortable. "A friend of mine once told me that our world was full of many horrible sad things, but it was also full of things worth protecting." Homura paused looking distant for a moment. The memory of the cool metal gun pressed into her palm came flooding back. "Or at least that's what I'd like to believe, but honestly I never did have a talent for seeing the good in others."

"Awe, don't say that Homura," Kyoko said slinging an arm around Homura's shoulder. "I mean our world had things like arcades and pockies. Our world isn't all bad."

"Kyoko, one you're the only one of us who actually enjoyed wasting money at that infernal arcade, and second pockies really aren't that good," Homura concluded.

"Well if you hate that world so much, why are you so intent on going back?" Kyoko snapped.

There was a pause. Homura's head tipped up to the clear blue sky. Her eyes stared into the endless abyss of blue. "That world isn't worth saving. Sadness and hate will never truly disappear…"

"Then—" Kyoko started but Homura wasn't finished.

"But it is the place she once tried to protect, and I will never forget that," Homura declared looking straight into Kyoko eyes.

Kyoko took a step back. Her eyes widened, as she comprehend the meaning behind Homura's words. "No way... You didn't! You of all people… made a wish for someone else?" Homura said nothing, but didn't look away. "And your still doing it! Using magic for someone else!"

"Are you going to call me an idiot?" Homura asked coldly.

"No… no…you're not an idiot. Akemi Homura you are a fool," Kyoko says bitterly, "and you will die for it." Kyoko turned away grabbing Yang's hand. "Come on blonde lets get this search over with. Kyoko dragged Yang ahead of them leaving Blake and Homura to trail behind.

"What did she mean, by that?" Blake questioned hesitantly.

"She meant exactly what she said," Homura replied vaguely.

"An idiot and a fool. Is there a difference?" Blake asked.

A sad smile twisted across Homura's face. "An idiot takes the path to disaster without knowing what lays at the end… but a fool continues forward even after learning the dark truth."

**West side of Vale**

Ruby led the way through the narrow allies. Silently the others followed behind her. It was a suffocating silence. One could practically feel the tension in the air. Ruby kept thinking she should say something, but every time she got close to opening her mouth her voice reused to work.

"Arrggg! This really annoying. Would someone just say something already?" Sayaka shouted breaking the silence.

"Like what!" Weiss snapped. "What do you want me to say?"

"Well umm," Sayaka murmured.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "If you don't even have something to discuss yourself, what gives you the right to demand that others come up with something to say."

"Fine then, tell me why you're so hostile towards everyone!" Sayaka fired back. Ruby cringed. The two had only exchanged a few words, and they were already this close to flying at each other's throats.

"Hostile!" Weiss exclaimed in indignity. "Well excuse me for being hostile towards a group of complete strangers that are feeding us some outrageous story about being from another world. Not to mention that your leader not only put Ruby in the infirmary, but used sleeping gas on all of us. I don't care what Ozpin says; there is absolutely no reason for me to trust you!"

"Hey, that thing in the practice fight was some weird accident. Don't go blaming Homura for that," Sayaka snapped defensively.

"An accident, huh! I doubt that. Your leader probably used some cheap trick to take out Ruby, and is trying to pass it off as some fluke," Weiss replied.

"What gives you the right to judge Homura like that?" Sayaka exclaimed in outrage. "You don't even know her!"

"Well neither do you," Weiss pointed out. "Amnesia right? Blake told me! Can you honestly say you trust these people?"

Sayaka looked as though she had been slapped. Whether out of rage or just being unsettled, Sayaka's body trembled. Mami who had been silently observing the scene up until now stepped closer to Sayaka wrapping her arms around the other girl. Weiss's expression softened, and the slightest hints of guilt twisted her features. Not sure who was in the right and who was in the wrong, Ruby stood there awkwardly. After a moment of thinking Ruby felt the need to clear up at least one thing up.

"Weiss," Ruby said softly to attract the other girl's attention.

"What," Weiss snapped although her voice lacked some of its usual sharpness.

"Homura didn't use any cheep trick to win our fight. Our aura's really do cancel each other out, and even if they didn't…" Ruby trailed off. Although she had already admitted it to herself, it was still difficult to say aloud. "Even if our aura's didn't cancel each other out, I wouldn't have won that fight. I mean I couldn't even land one hit on her. Homura wasn't even transformed. She didn't even use her wings… Weiss, I'm not going to make excuses for myself. I lost fair and square, and nothing will change that. I've already accepted that defeat, and I'm going to work hard so it never happens again."

"Ruby…" Weiss started, but trailed of in uncertainty.

"I also," Ruby began trying to put her feelings into words, "feel like Homura isn't a bad person. Sayaka I don't think it's wrong of you to put your trust in Homura, although I really can't give you a reason why."

"She's right," Mami said stepping away, so as to meet Sayaka's eyes. "I've worked with Homura for a long time, and she always comes through."

Sayaka just nods recollecting herself. Her gaze, intense and set, fell on Weiss and didn't turn away. "I'm just as much in the dark about this whole alternative universe thing as you, but doubting the people who are supporting me now wouldn't do me any good. If it ends up that I really am an idiot for trusting them then so be it. I'll accept both the good and the bad that comes of it. I won't regret anything."

There was a pause as Sayaka's words hung over them. The silence was broken by the sound of a suppressed giggle that slowly grew into a full-blown laugh. Ruby along with Sayaka and Weiss both turned to Mami wondering what in the world could be so funny. "I-I'm sorry. It's just—what you said just now. It was so Sayaka, and when I thought about what Kyoko would say if she was here right now, I just could contain my amusement."

"Awe Mami! Don't go laughing at my big resolve speech. Man even when she is not here that ponytailed jerk still manages to ruin the moment," Sayaka complained.

"I'm sorry," Mami said again trying to collect herself after such an outburst.

Ruby turned to Weiss shooting her a meaningful look. Weiss just rolled her eyes, but got the message all the same. "Hey umm, Sayaka I might have been a little out of line there. I shouldn't be judging you based on a few bad days." Blue eyes met blue eyes and a kind of understanding seemed to pass between the two. "Lets just have some good days, okay?"

"Deal," Sayaka said with the hint of a returning smile.

"If you don't mind me asked, what exactly was your world like?" Ruby asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah! I've been wondering that too, but every time I tried to ask that idiot did something stupid to distract me," Sayaka piped up with eagerness.

"I must admit, I'm quite curious as well," Weiss added. "Are magical girl's your version of huntsmen? Have you been attending a kind of combat school too?"

Any traces of humor seemed for fade from Mami's face. She was still smiling, but it was a rather sad smile. "My world huh…" Mami's head tilted back and she stared into the sky as if she could see something beyond the pale blue.

"Our world is different from your world. There are monster to fight in our world too. Not grim, but creatures called wraiths. It's a magical girl's job to fight these creatures and keep them from feeding on humanity."

"That doesn't sound so different from our world. I mean you're defenders of the people just like huntsmen," Ruby pointed out.

Mami shook her head slightly. "In our world no one knows that there is a threat to begin with. The murders committed by wraiths are passed off as suicides, or the people are just reported as missing. And… there are no adults to lead the fight."

"What do you mean?" asked Sayaka apprehensively.

"In our world only certain adolescent girls are capable of contracting to fight the wraiths. So in the end, the safety of humanity is ridding on the shoulders of a bunch of teenage girls. As you can imagine there is no such thing as a training program or organized combat. The moment you contract is the day you learn how to fight," Mami explained.

"Wait what about when magical girls grow up. Shouldn't there be like a bunch of older magical girls to fight. Even if you contract when your really young shouldn't there be someone to mentor and train you," Weiss pointed out.

The smile had vanished from Mami's face all together now and her eyes suddenly seemed hollow. "When you're small people always ask you what you want to be when you grow up. Some answered with the generic fireman and others don't have an answer at all, but not me. I always knew that I wanted to be a baker. I'd open a little shop somewhere in Mitakihara, and sell all kinds of tea and cakes. People would rave and rant about how great they were, and I'd be a big hit. But people wouldn't just come for the food, they'd also come for the service. I'd be the type of owner who'd know all my regular costumers by name. We'd chat and gossip while I served them. They'd smile and I'd smile back. That _was _my dream."

"Was?" Ruby questioned not missing the past tense.

"Hey, do you guy's know what you call an adult magical girl?" Mami asked seeming to switch topics again. They all shook their heads. "Dead."

"What?" Sayaka asked in little more than a whisper.

"Soon or later you get careless, or cocky and the wraiths get in a lucky shot, and you disappear," Mami explained. "It's actually a miracle that I'm alive today. If I didn't have Homura and Kyoko looking out for me I'd surely have already departed."

Ruby felt sick. Dead before adulthood seemed so far out there. "Wait… that can't be true. I mean you guys are such skilled fighters. I can't imagine you being careless enough to die. Plus can't you regenerate. I mean Homura's leg was practically broken the other day and that healed right up."

"Every strength has an Achilles heal. Were not invincible Ruby," Mami replied.

"Does that mean I'm going to die?" Sayaka squeaked.

Mami hesitated before answering, " I told you that this world was different and I meant it. There are special conditions that need to be met for a magical girl to die. In this world the likely hood of those conditions being met are slim at best. We'd have to be flat out stupid to get to that point in Remnant."

"Then the solution is simple," Weiss said looking a little paler than normal. "Just stay in this world. Open up your bakery here instead. Remnant might not be perfect, but it sounds a lot better than that place."

Mami nodded, "I've been giving it a lot of thought as to whether or not going back is even something I'd want to do. A part of me feels as if staying would mean abandoning the people I protected, but the more logical part of me knows we've already been replaced. It doesn't help that Homura and Kyoko already made up their minds, but of course they've found different answer. There's been some tension between those two lately. Kyoko has always been well an opportunist, so upon discovering this world she is determined to stay. Homura on the other hand has some obligation to our world that neither Kyoko nor I can understand. Although they're both to stubborn to admit it, the two want to stay together. After all we're the closest things any of us have to family."

They walked in silence. Ruby was trying to process the massive info dump she'd just received. According to Mami returning to their world was practically a death sentence. It was easy to understand Kyoko's reasoning, but Homura's was a mystery. What obligation could Homura have that she's willing to die to fulfill?

**North Side of Vale**

Homura sighed softly as they made their way back to Beacon so as to meet up with the others. Kyoko had been giving her the cold shoulder ever sense their argument. It was just so frustrating trying to make Kyoko see thing her way. Homura had to admit that from Kyoko's perspective she was indeed a fool, but Kyoko didn't know the full story. She didn't know about Madoka, or the danger of becoming a witch in this world. Even if she did know, Homura doubted Kyoko would ever understand that death was Homura's only salvation. It was the day Madoka's promise to see her again would be fulfilled. That promise was at the very core of her sanity. If she abandoned her faith in Madoka's words, Homura knew she'd come unwound. Such circumstances really only left her one choice. No matter the benefit of this world Homura would have to return with or without Kyoko.

"Hey," Yang exclaimed interrupting Homura's thoughts. Looking up she saw Ruby, Weiss, and the rest of her team returning as well.

"Any luck," Homura asked once the two groups had merged.

"Nope and since you guy's are here I'm guessing there was nothing on your end of thing either," Ruby replied. Homura nodded in conformation.

"Since team JNPR isn't back they may have run into trouble. Perhaps we should put off searching the north side of Vale, and confirm their safety," Homura suggested.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea," Ruby replied with concern.

Just as the eight girls turned to leave the hairs on the back of Homura's neck stood up. Whipping around and reaching into her pocket dimension she pulled out her old trusty gun. Without bothering to confirm the threat she let a spree of bullets fly. The satisfying sound of the metal projectiles meeting with flesh ripped through the air. Blinking Homura registered the victim of her bullets and let out a small shudder. Before her was a creature resembling a wolf. Although Homura's bullets had clearly made contact, the beast was far from dead. But it wasn't the fanged grim that made Homura cringe. On top of the black monstrosity a small white cat like creature appeared to be fused with the main grim's body.

"Incubator!" Homura cried out on reflex. Upon entering the new world Homura had refrained from using the term since it was no longer understood by humans, but old habits die hard.

"Long time no see Homura Akemi. I see you're as sharp as ever. I was quite careful to conceal my presence, yet you still managed to counter me. Impressive I must say," Kyubey replied with false cheer.

"K-Kyubey?" Mami stammered

"So you're here too. Typical," Kyoko replied dismissively. "Homura you can lower the gun now it's just the stupid cat."

Homura did not lower the gun. Her body remained tense and ready for action at a moment's notice. "He attack us, do you really just expect me to put the gun down. Besides, the grim we're looking for has four read eyes. Now I know your math skills aren't great, but even you can count."

"But wh—why would Kyubey attack us?" Mami squeaked.

Homura's eyes became fixated on Kyubey's red ones. Something… something wasn't right. Homura had spent month after month matching her wits against Kyubey. Every move he made, and every word he spoke had a meaning; a meaning that Homura knew. But Kyubey's actions here and now didn't align with any motive that she could recall. The Kyubey Homura knew would try worming his way into Beacon winning over everyone's trust. Trust that he would then take advantage of. Depending on how much he had deduced about this world, Kyubey might even attempt to enact the witch system for collecting energy. If that were the case trust would be even more of a necessity. No matter how hard Homura tried she just couldn't see any advantage to employing such a violent tactic.

"Look fur ball, I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, but your better start talking," Kyoko demanded looking a little more wary of the white figure.

"It's simple really, Kyoko. As of a few weeks ago we have fulfilled our energy quota. All remaining Incubators have been instructed to proceed with stage two," Kyubey explained.

"How do you fill an energy quota when the amount of energy in the universe is constantly decreasing. You argued the whole reason for your twisted system was to collect energy to combat entropy. Theoretically such a fight should be endless," Homura inquired trigger finger ready.

"While it is true we have collected energy for the purpose of combating entropy, we never said that the energy collected from the magical girl project would be directly applied to replacing the energy lost. Honestly it would be beyond impossible to support the universe on the petty emotions of one race," Kyubey responded passively.

"Then what was all the hell you put us through for? Don't tell me this was just your idea of some sick joke, " Kyoko exclaimed with evident raged.

"Don't get the wrong idea Kyoko, the energy our race has collected from yours has a very important purpose," Kyubey replies vaguely.

"Which is?" Mami prompted looking rather pale.

"I'm afraid you do not the have proper clearance to know such an answer," Kyubey responded.

Homura froze. Kyubey never refused to answer a question. He might try to dodge them, if the likely reaction wouldn't benefit his cause, but he never flat out refused. That in itself was a huge red flag, but Homura feared it was only the tip of the iceberg. What exactly did Kyubey mean by "proper clearance?" And if they didn't have proper clearance, than who did?

Homura's took a deep breath. If Kyubey was set on silence there was no use asking any further questions on the topic. But there was still one answer Homura was intent on obtaining. "Well then Kyubey, let me ask you another question," her voice was low and dangerous. "What exactly did you mean by stage two?"

"Why the acquirement of a vessel of course," Kyubey replied with a swish of his tale. " I thought I made that perfectly clear last night. Honestly Homura, I'd expected you of all people to understand th—"

BANG! Homura pulled the trigger. With years of training and precisions to guide its path, the bullet found itself embedded right between Kyubey's ever-unblinking eyes. Homura didn't lower the gun. How could she? Her limbs were stiff and rigged, her joints locked, and her fingers numb and trembling. Suddenly she wasn't Homura Akemi the fearless protector, but the bespectacled girl slumped in the rubble, watching as her best friend became a monster. Numbly Homura watched the grim fall like a puppet without its strings.

"Perhaps I've over estimated you Homura Akemi. You should know by now that even if you manage to destroy one of my bodies, I have many more," came the innocent voice of the white puppet master. The group turned to see another grim, this time an ursa, with the familiar white cat fused into it's skull. "I believe any further conversation would lead nowhere. For efficiencies' sake I will proceed with my mission of obtaining a vessel."

With speed and accuracy thought to be foreign to the grim, the ursa curled its jaw around Kyoko's torso. A strangled scream tour itself from the red head's mouth as she summoned her spear and drove it into the ursa's neck. Her actions caused the grim's jaw to slacken just enough for Mami to use her ribbons to pull Kyoko free. A few precarious holes were visible in Kyoko's torso.

"Dam it!" Kyoko raged, "Mami wrap me up!" Knowing exactly what Kyoko meant Mami willed her ribbons to bind Kyoko's wounds.

"Looks like you don't plan on making this easy on yourselves. Very well, we won't be gentle," Kyubey said from his perch atop his black puppet.

The ursa snarled charging forward with vicious ferocity. Recovering from there shock both teams prepared for battle. Despite her injuries Kyoko charged straight into the fray with a certain dangerous gleam in her eyes. One against eight set the odds in their favor, and the girls made quick work of the ursa. But the problem didn't end with just one grim. As soon as one grim fell another appeared to take its place.

"Aim for the white creature on top!" Homura commanded realizing that by eliminating Kyubey the grim was nothing more than an empty shell. It was the most efficient way to finish to eradicate the enemy. But in this fight efficiency only meant having to adapt to a new enemy in the blink of an eye. Fear fluttered in Homura's chest. Was it possible that even in this monstrous form Kyubey had an infinite number of bodies?

"They just keep coming," Ruby exclaimed as they engaged another death stalker.

"Where are they coming from, how is it that so many grim managed to get into Vale," Blake pointed out.

"It's like they're just magically manifesting in our boarders!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well! Oh wise leader why not tell us what were suppose to do about this," Kyoko yelled dragging Sayaka away from a swinging claw.

What to do? Homura wasn't sure. Kyubey was one foe she'd never mange to best. How was she supposed to combat a creature with so many lives? They could stall until Kyubey hopefully gave up, but that didn't seem to be a particularly good choice. Glancing over at Mami and Kyoko's soul gems, Homura could already tell they were growing murky. The two were using magic faster than it could be replenished. Homura's own soul gem still shone brightly since she had resolved to use ordinary guns, but the rest of her team was growing tired. Time was not on their side. It may be that very truth that Kyubey was counting on. If he could tier everyone enough, he might be able to make off with one of them. Homura needed to put an end to this before that could happen.

"I guess I've got no choice," Homura said jumping back to put some distance between her and Kyubey. She pulled the ribbons strung through her hair free. They morphed into a long wooden bow. It was a different bow than the black one derived from the depths of her soul. This one was like that of a twisted tree branch speckled with roses. The lengthy span of wood practically hummed with energy. It was a power that went far beyond anything Homura herself could manage. A gift from a time long forgotten, and a silent promise to meet again.

Pulling the string back a thin condensed rod of pink magic formed, but instead of turning to aim at the enemy before her, Homura aligned the bow with the sky.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko shouted. "Kyubey is that way!"

Ignoring her Homura let the arrow fly. Immediately the sky was resembled something such as a pink firecracker. One arrow became many, each turning and spiraling towards the hidden enemy. Grim and Kyubey alike found their end in pink oblivion. It didn't matter where or how many Kyubeys there were, none could escape the divine power of the goddess.

In an instant it was done. The eight girls stood alone on the empty street. Breathing hard a relieved breathe escaped Homura's lips as the majestic bow once again collapsed into twin ribbons. Her body was again shaking, but not out of fear or rage. Raw uncontrollable energy was surging through her body. Her soul gem was so clear it actually shined giving off the excess energy it could not hold. There was a reason Homura had never used Madoka's bow before in battle. Sure she had experimented a little with it, but those experiments had led her to the single conclusion that it should only be used as a last resort. The raw amount of energy that flooded the wilder was so intense that the strain on both body and soul was enormous. Homura feared that using it one to many times might crack her soul gem with the shear amount of energy it was forced to release. If Homura had seen any other way to deal with Kyubey she would have implemented it instead.

"WOW! That was amazing. Seriously you have to let me look at that bow. Did you make it or something? How does it do that transformation? Is it infused with dust?" Ruby gushed in awe.

"That was something," Yang agreed holding Ruby back so she didn't charge Homura like a crazed weapons fanatic.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Weiss question although her voice lacked its normal accusatory tone. Homura was about to answer when a loud groan followed by a thud, echoed through the empty street. All eyes snapped to the source of the sound.

"Kyoko!" Homura exclaimed forcing her shaky limbs to more to Kyoko's side. The other girl lay twitching on the ground. "Kyoko what's wrong," Homura asked with a hint of panic as she force Kyoko onto her back.

"Guess I used a little to much," Kyoko responded pulling her hand away from her chest revealing a back muddled gem. "Can't really control the healing magic after all." Homura gritted her teeth knowing exactly what Kyoko meant. Healing magic for serious wounds was automatic. Self-preservation instincts would work to stitch Kyoko back together with every ounce of magic she had. Homura was kicking herself for not seeing this earlier. Kyoko typically used less magic than Mami in a fight, and yet Kyoko's gem had clouded just as fast if not faster then Mami's. If Homura had only realized earlier, she could have used her bow sooner. Now Kyoko was tittering on the edge of life. "Just hold on Kyoko I've got some grief cubes."

"Just like you… dependable as ever," Kyoko said weakly.

Inhaling shapely Homura attempted to reach into her pocket dimension for grief cubes. Even if she had to deal with the wraiths later it was better than loosing Kyoko. But instead of her arm smoothly disappearing into thin air, a loud crackle of energy and the unstable warping of space sent pain shooting up Homura's arm. Panic flooded her chest, with a direr realization. There was to much magic in Homura's body, for her to use her other powers correctly. It was like trying to control the raw power of fire with her bare hands… She couldn't reach the grief cubes.

"Homura!" Mami screeched with urgency.

"I can't… can't control my magic after using that bow," Homura said in disbelief. Before she knew it tears were falling. "I can't save her…"

"What… come on Homura you can't be serious. This is a joke right…" Sayaka said shaking Homura. "What are you talking about? Maybe I can heal her with my semblance or something."

"Yeah! Just hang in there," Ruby shrieked. "I'll get a teacher!"

"Don't waste you breath. The medicine I needed doesn't exist anywhere in this world. I guess my time's up huh," Kyoko said weakly. "Hey, Homura I guess I'll see you on the other side."

Kyoko's words snapped Homura's numbed state of mind back to reality. Kyoko didn't know about witches; none of them did. If she went black in this world, she wouldn't be joining Madoka. Suddenly Kyoko let out a pained cry.

"Kyoko!" Mami questioned confused by the apparent agony her friend was in.

"No! I won't let it happen again!" Homura shrieked with renewed determination. With seconds to act Homura materialized her own soul gem. It was still hot with the energy of hope itself. There was no time to hesitate. Homura slammed her soul gem down on top of Kyoko's.

The effect was almost instantaneous. The blackness in Kyoko's gem diminished and both gems shinned clear and clean. For a moment relief flooded through Homura, but then a strange sensation overcame her. It felt as if something foreign was forcing itself through her soul. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips. Her thoughts became muddled and twisted as the foreign substance mixed together with her own consciousness. Vaguely she registered someone maybe Mami calling her name, but before she could be sure everything went black.

_Author's Note_

_ Okay, so some of you might remember way back in author's note one I said I'd try to update this weekly until November. Well the reason behind that is my creative writing class is going to be writing a book in a month. As it turns out we are starting early. So after this chapter chances are you won't see anything on this story for a month. It's not abandoned; I'll finish sooner or later. I might post one more mini chapter before completely disappearing, but that's it. I hope you enjoyed please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note_

_ Hello again. I decided to write the mini chapter I mentioned last time. Mostly because I realized the last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger for you all. Sorry about that, didn't even realize till later. This chapter is told from Kyoko's perspective mainly because she's the only one who's actually present in this scene. But what she learns in this chapter will be the catalyst for may things to come. For those of you who are more RWBY fans I've got some chapters revolving around them coming up soon, one or two post down the road. Anyways enjoy and review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PMMM or RWBY. PMMM belongs to shaft and RWBY belongs to rooster teeth._

**Inside Homura's Soul (Kyoko)**

Kyoko awoke cold, wet, and confused. It was raining that much was clear. But not the light lazy drizzle that mothers let their kids play in. Oh no, these were the kind of rain drops that felt like bullets straight out of Mother Nature's personal machine gun. Hastily picking herself out of the mud Kyoko squinted at her wet surroundings. If Kyoko had to guess she'd say she was in some type of park. The dark outlines of trees dotted the landscape, and the towering forms of what Kyoko assumed to be buildings ringed the otherwise flat area. A flash of lightning temporarily illuminated her surroundings, and thunder crackled overhead. Swearing under her breath Kyoko darted off in the direction of the nearest line of buildings. No way she'd stand under a tree. That was just asking to get struck by lightning.

The first building Kyoko happened upon was a bar. Although the lights were on and the door unlock it appeared to be empty. Kyoko was no stranger to sleeping in weird places. Abandoned spooky bar in the middle of some typhoon, why not? Sliding into one of the cushy chairs Kyoko takes a moment to try and understand what exactly was going on. Lets see, the last thing Kyoko remembered was fighting that weird Kyubey grim hybrid thing. The monstrosities just kept coming and coming, and Kyoko had been using a lot of magic, maybe too much magic. Then Homura did that magic trick with he ribbons and made all the Kyubey's go bye bye. She still couldn't believe that Homura had been hiding an ace up her sleeve like that, and never bothered to use it. That bow had some serious power that could clean up wraiths like nothing else.

Making a mental note to ask Homura about that later Kyoko continued to delve into her remaining memories. Homura's magic trick and then… what? Everything from there forward was murky at best. What exactly had happened? Kyoko leans back closing her eyes. Injury, magic, and grief cubes: Kyoko's eyes snapped open as the memories came flooding back. She had been inches away from fading because of that stupid injury, and Homura hadn't been able to get to her grief cubes for some reason.

Was Kyoko dead? Nervously Kyoko looked around. If this was heaven it sure was a lot rainier than she thought it would be. _Maybe she wasn't in heaven _a voice in the back of Kyoko's mind whispered. The voice sounded eerily similar to that of her father's. If she wasn't in heaven than had she gone to… hell? Kyoko's panic attack was interrupted by a small hiccup.

"What the?" Kyoko exclaimed looking around. She had thought herself alone, but apparently that was not the case. Either that, or the walls in hell hiccupped.

Sure enough Kyoko did indeed spy someone. Kyoko had two reasons to suspect why she hadn't noticed this person in the first place. One, the figure was a young girl who's head barely reached above the table. Two, the child's long black hair hung loosely around her face giving the illusion of shadow. Curiously Kyoko crept closer.

"KYOKO SAKURA!" the girl suddenly exclaimed looking up.

Kyoko recoiled slightly completely surprised by the girl's identify. "H-Homura?" The girl was unquestionably Homura, although obviously younger maybe seven or six. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes unfocused. Upon closer inspection Kyoko registered the tall bottle and the subtle scent of alcohol that persisted around the dark haired girl. A small spark of anger flickered to life in Kyoko's chest. She'd had seen her dad toss his sanity into that drinkable poison. Kyoko would be dammed before letting Homura do the same.

"What the HECK do you think you're doing?!" Kyoko exclaimed rushing over and snatching a nearly empty glass out of Mini Homura's hand. "Drinking! How stupid can you be? I thought you'd be smart enough not to go throwing your life away on a stupid addiction. Not to mention that your underage. I mean normal Homura is underage, but you're like twice as underage."

"Rude!" Mini Homura exclaimed. "First you come trouncing around in someone else's soul uninvited, and the you tell the owner of said soul what she can and can't do. And I'll have you know that I'm well over drinking age thank you very much."

Kyoko was slightly taken a back by Mini Homura's comment. Inside Homura's soul? Was this just some drunken ramblings, or had she some how really wandered into Homura's soul. That would certainly explain why there was a mini version of Homura in front of her. "Say what?"

Mini Homura just rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly we go through all the trouble of saving your life, and you don't even bother to remember it do you?" Kyoko's eyebrows scrunched together, and an uncharacteristic frown tugged at her lips. She tried to remember. If Homura hadn't been able to reach the grief cubes how had she managed to save her. Then in one shining piece it came rushing back. Homura had used her own soul gem to push out the corruption in Kyoko's (although how that worked was a compete mystery to her). Was the direct contact what caused her to supposedly end up in the other girl's soul? Seeing the evident look of realization Mini Homura smirked. "See, you owe us, so don't go harping on my drinking habits. What I do in my soul is my business."

Kyoko sat down slightly bewildered by the realization of where she was. A spark of curiosity snapped to life. If she really was in Homura's soul with a drunk Homura, maybe this was the perfect time to learn more about the mysterious girl. As much as she disapproved of drinking Kyoko wanted to know the other girl's secrets more. Her mind wander back to the fight she'd had with real world Homura. As much as Kyoko hated to admit it she didn't want Homura to leave. Homura and Mami had become two of the constants in Kyoko's life that kept her grounded. The two were the closest thing she had to a real family, and she liked to think that the others felt the same way about her. Perhaps that's why it hurt so much when Homura basically said she'd abandon them for their old world. It made her wondered if Homura cared about them at all, if she was willing to fight and die rather than stay with them.

However, memories of Homura's tear stained face, and the actions she took to save Kyoko, said otherwise. Kyoko could count the number of times Homura had cry on one hand, and for one of them to be over her was honoring in a way. She couldn't doubt that Homura cared just as much about them as Mami and she did about her. So why? Why was Homura so determined to head back to a world where there was no future for any of them? What obligation could she have that would make her abandon her would be family for it?

"Hey, Mini Homura!" Kyoko exclaimed snapping her fingers under the other girl's nose. "You mind telling me why you are so determined to get back to that stupid world of ours?"

Mini Homura looked up squinting at Kyoko. "Because the others are so fixated on Madoka," Mini Homura said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "It all comes back to Madoka."

Madoka? Kyoko was sure she had heard that name before, but where. "Who's Madoka any ways?"

"I don't want to talk about Madoka. Boy do I get enough of those conversations when I meet with the others, " Mini Homura exclaimed in exasperations.

"Others?" Kyoko questioned switching gears.

"Cycles, Bow, and Glasses," Mini Homura said waving her hand. "There all so darn annoying. With them it's Madoka this and Madoka that. Not to mention none of them take me seriously. I mean just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I'm lacking experiences. For god's sake I'm the original after all. I've been around long before any of them showed up, and I've had to sit though all their ridiculous amounts of problems. Well what about my problems?! If one of them says Madoka is in trouble, the others are all gung ho lets go, but I point out we have missing memories and none of them give a hoot. Just because it doesn't have anything to do with Madoka doesn't mean that it's not important. I for one would really like to have those memories back. Especially since they were my memories."

"Wait what do you mean by missing memories?" Kyoko asked confused. "Don't you have a photographic memory?"

Mini Homura rolled her eyes, "That only happened after glasses made her wish. Before that my memory was just as bad as everyone else's. Besides, it's that stupid power that caused the memory loss in the first place. What's that thing you always say? 'Good and bad have to zero out' or something. Well in exchange for a perfect memory, I can't remember a thing about my childhood, except I went to a catholic school in Tokyo. But even then I can only remember the fact not the experience." Mini Homura slammed her fist down in pure frustration with surprising force.

"Wait you're telling me that you remember nothing from before you made your wish?" Kyoko asked in horror.

"Basically, although I can hazily recall the events leading up to our wish, but I think that's because we'd already been exposed to magic at that point," Mini Homura pouted.

They sat in silence. Mini Homura began downing the rest of whatever she was drinking straight from the bottle. Kyoko was so overloaded trying to process the massive info dump she'd just received that she didn't even try to stop Mini Homura. From everything Mini Homura said she could basically take away two things. One Homura would run through fire and acid for this Madoka person. Two she cared very little for her own personal health considering the fact that her whole childhood was missing, and only a small part of her cared at all.

Kyoko sucked in her breath preparing to ask the next question. It was a question that Kyoko knew intruded into sacred ground for a magical girl. "Did you make your wish for this Madoka person?"

"Does it really matter now," Mini Homura asked. She suddenly seemed tired, oh so very tired. "You know Kyoko ever sense Madoka left it's always been raining here. That storm you see out side has been going on for three years now. The missing memories didn't always used to be such a big deal for me, but lately I've been feeling just as glum as the sky. Maybe I want to look for those missing memories, because I think there is something hidden in those years that can light up this desolate place once more."

A cloud of sadness seemed to hang over the little girl. Sadness so heavy that Kyoko was afraid it might just crush her. Kyoko had never been much for getting involved in other magical girls' problems, but for Homura perhaps she could make an exception. "I'll tell you what when I get back in my own body, I'll sit down with my version of Homura and have a little chat about these memories of yours. Maybe I can convince her to take them more seriously."

Mini Homura looked up at Kyoko with at genuine smile. "That's Kyoko for you: an idiot, obnoxious, and wild; but also reliable, caring, and loyal."

"Umm thanks I guess," Kyoko said not quite sure how to respond. It was then that Kyoko 's body started to fade. "Whoa! What's happening?"

"I'm kicking you out of my soul that's what's happening," Mini Homura said. "You have work to do after all."

"Why do I feel like I've some how been manipulated," Kyoko huffed as her hands faded completely. "Well bye I guess."

Mini Homura's face suddenly darkened. She looked as if she was debating whether or not to say anything else. Her gaze sharpened and she looked directly into Kyoko's eyes. "Kyoko, you absolutely must not let your soul gem go black in this world. Destroy it, if you have to."

"What why?" Kyoko asked.

"Witches," was the only response Mini Homura gave as Kyoko disappeared completely.

_Author's note_

_ There, you have my mini chapter. So with this I'm officially disappearing till thanksgiving break. Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note_

_I'm back __ Man I've done a lot of writing over the past month, unfortunately none of it revolving around this story. But I'm happy to say I accomplished everything I set out to do, and will have more time to focus on this particular story. That being said I make no promises since finals are coming up. I might post short chapter over the next month instead. Maybe I'll do another mini chapter on why Nora's hair is pink. But the future aside I'm pleased to say I went back and edited some of the spelling and grammar errors out of previous chapters. Man do I suck at editing, but hopefully my lack of skill is less noticeable now if you ever go back and reread. Again sorry, but I swear I do try. __**I also change semi-balance to semblance while I was at it**__. One more thing: just for clarities sake and those of you who didn't understand Glasses is Homura's persona from the hospital up until she kills Madoka; Cycles is Homura until Madoka's wish; and Bow is Homura at the end of the series. I tend to think of Bow and Cycles as different personas sense Cycles fight solely for Madoka, and Bow fights selflessly for Madoka's world with no physical incentive. Disagree with me if you want, but I get different vibes from the two. Mini Homura is the embodiment of Homura before the hospital. The reason she seemed more grown up was because she got to watch all the other Homura's screw up. Anyways chapter eight, enjoy and please review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or PMMM. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and PMMM belongs to Shaft._

**Inside Ruby's Head**

Little Ruby stumbled through the snow, and her breath rose in white wisp. The frigid night air pressed itself against Little Ruby's face as she fallowed the trail of footprints left in the newly fallen snow. The light of the moon reflected off the white surface illuminating the world in a strange silvery light. Surrounding trees cast long shadows across the otherwise bright world. In the childish mind of Little Ruby, she couldn't help but see them as gnarled claws swaying in the light wind, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Little Ruby should have gotten Yang or Dad to come with her. But Yang was sleeping over at a friend's house, and Dad was at Signal preparing for tomorrow's demonstration. If Little Ruby waited for one or the other, Mommy would have been long gone. Little Ruby had to act quickly if she wanted to catch up with her, and she had figured it would be a cinch with her semblance. However, Little Ruby hadn't counted on having to venture into the forest. Using her semblance in this tree filled terrain would only result in a face full of tree bark. So Little Ruby was reduced to trudging slowly along side Mommy's footprints.

Shakily Little Ruby took another step. She was scared. While running Little Ruby hadn't given much thought to what might be lurking in the shadow, but now ever creak of a wooden branch brought to mind the horrible images she and her friends had gawked at in the text books from school. Every muscle in Little Ruby's body screamed for her to run back the way she came. Home was warm. Home was safe. But home was empty. Mommy was out here somewhere, and she was in danger.

Clutched tightly between Little Ruby's frigid fingers was a single gleaming gear. Despite the seeming innocents of the tiny part, just the sight of it laying unattended underneath Mommy's worktable, filled Little Ruby with dread. After all this little gear was the very key to Mommy's weapons. Without it her mother's bow was useless.

_CRACK!_

"Mommy?" Little Ruby called out doing her best to control the terror in her voice. For a moment only silence answered her. Then…

_ROOAAARRR!_

Bone shatter monstrous wails echoed throughout the forest seemingly from every direction. Fear froze Little Ruby in place, as her terror stricken mind tried to conceive an escape. Legs shaking Little Ruby caught her first glimpse of the black shaggy fur of a bay wolf. Red eyes met silver, and more black bodies appeared between the trees._ Run!_ The word repeated in Little Ruby's head. She had to get away. Maybe just maybe with her semblance it would be possible…

Little Ruby stared in disbelief as the creatures turned away from her bounding off in another directions. Confusion and relief mingled together forcing themselves from Little Ruby's mouth in the form of a loony laugh. She sunk to the ground, her limbs to numb to support her weight. Had the grim failed to notice her? No the leader, it had stared right at Little Ruby. The pack of bay wolfs had been moments away from ripping her to shreds. So why hadn't they?

Something she had once read in _Grim a History_ came rushing back to Little Ruby. Should a pack of bay wolfs be posed with two possible quarry, the group would always choose to pursue the larger of the two regardless of risk. Something else had caught the grim's attention besides Little Ruby. Thinking herself luck Little Ruby pushed herself up, with the overwhelming urge to find Mommy. She cast her gaze along the trail of footprints, and felt her heart sink.

The trail of footprints took a sharp turn up ahead in the exact direction the pack of bay wolfs had just gone. Panic tightened Little Ruby's chest, and a violent shiver wracked her body.

"MOMMY!" Little Ruby exclaimed forcing her limbs to charge after the black monstrosities. If the grim attacked Mommy now while her weapon was incomplete, would she be able to fend them off?

Turning sharply Little Ruby came into view of a frightening scene. The forest gave way to a clearing ending in a rugged drop into oblivion. The bay wolfs from earlier filled the clearing each growling menacingly at a figure cloaked in white and red back to the edge of the cliff. The hooded figure brandished a sleek silver mechanical bow, but Little Ruby knew without the gear held in her tiny fist the majestic weapon wouldn't fire.

_Aawooh! _The alpha, built larger and stronger than the other bay wolfs, let loose an eerily howl sending the others into a frenzy. They charged.

"MOMMY!" Little Ruby cried, but her voice was lost among the crazed howls and growls of the bay wolfs.

With reflexes like a cat Mommy immediately sprung into action. Realizing that firing her bow wasn't an option, Mommy swung the sturdy metal rod as a staff, smashing and bashing the pointed ends into each grim with precision and strength. The metallic ring of metal, as she caught the income claws mere inches away from her chest, echoed throughout the clearing. For just a moment Little Ruby allowed herself to hope that just maybe Mommy could handle this even without the full use of her weapon. Maybe…maybe…come on Mommy!

_Slam!_ Hope turned to despair, as the alpha sent a well-placed attack straight at Mommy's soft side. With incomprehensible speed Summer Rose managed to slide the rod of silver between her body and the massive claw. The flesh tearing aspect of the blow was blocked, but the force of the impact was not. Being of the light build that her mother was the shear force of the attack sent her flying out over the abyss. A twisted tortured scream, the likes of which Little Ruby wasn't even aware a human could make force, itself from her lips.

In that instant time seem to slow down. For a moment Summer Rose seemed to hover there in the air spread eagle. Her cloak fanned out behind her like a pair of blood stained wings. And then…

_Flash!_

The silvery light of the moon was suddenly outshined by a much brighter closer light. Mommy's falling form was enveloped in a brilliant violet explosion of light and color. The intensity made it nearly impossible to keep her eyes open, and yet some how Little Ruby did. Whether for better or worse, Little Ruby would see what came next.

As abruptly as it began the flash of violet faded into nothing…literally nothing. There was no falling woman, no flailing figure, and no mother to Little Ruby…just empty air.

**RWBY Dorm Room**

Ruby woke up in a cold sweat. Blood pounded in her ears, and her hand shook. Throwing off the covers Ruby exited the dorm room quietly shutting the door behind her. Shakily Ruby sunk to the floor burying her head in her hands. In the silences and darkness of Beacon's hallway Ruby slowly began banishing the horribly vivid images back to the corners of her mind.

Another dream… Why again? Why now? Wasn't seeing it all once enough? Such dreams hadn't taunted her since before Signal. What had suddenly changed to bring on this spur of horrific dreams? Perhaps a better question was what hadn't changed. In the last few days it felt like her entire world had been turned upside down.

Ruby's mind wandered back to the events of the day. The mysterious grim, and the unveiling of it's identity as the mysterious Kyubey. A creature that apparently only team MAGI had knowledge of. Ruby was eager for answers, but in light of recent events Ruby and her teammates had restrained themselves from asking. Both Homura and Kyoko still lay unconscious in Beacon's infirmary. The school nurse had examined both of them, but found nothing wrong with either of them. Even the gaping hole in Kyoko's chest had closed up. The only apparent problem with both of their health was that each refused to wake up.

Questions swirled in Ruby's head as she walked out of the nurse's office. What exactly had happened back in the ally? How had Kyoko come so close to death? Mami had mentioned certain conditions that had to be met for a magical girl to die. What were said conditions, and how exactly had they been met. What had Homura done to negate the apparent inevitable? The questions went on and on, and for each one ask Ruby came up with a dozen more.

Unfortunately, Sayaka didn't have any answers, and Mami…well she wasn't exactly in the best state of mind to be giving them. Ruby had only known Mami for a few days, but she'd already developed a fairly solid impression of the blond. As the oldest of the group, it was only natural that Mami take on the mother figure of the team. Although Homura was the leader and obvious tactician of the group, it seemed that Mami played a more personal roll in holding the magi together. Where Homura wasn't always the most empathetic person, Mami was there to bridge the gap. Ruby had seen her as the one who supported the other three girls, but after today Ruby wondered if they were actually supporting Mami.

Reflected in the other girl's yellow irises was not a look of worry for her companions, or of fear for what's to come, but a hallow empty look. It was the same look Ruby had witnessed in her father's eyes after _that _night. Although Ruby might not understand much, she understood enough to know that Mami had come very close to loosing at least one if not two of the people she valued most. Such an experience cannot be taken lightly. Considering Mami's current psyche, pressing her for answers would neither yield answers nor do Mami's emotional state any favors. The matter would have to rest for today.

Ruby got up. There were to many thoughts swirling around her head to be contained in a still body. Fear, worry and uncertainty propelled Ruby forward. The halls were dark now, but that was not a problem for Ruby. She always had a rather keen vision even in the absence of light. But it was not Ruby's eyes that guided her this time. Even without a particular destination in mind, her feet knew where se needed to go.

**Nurse's Office**

Ruby stood in the doorway leading into the room lined with beds. Two were currently occupied by the unconscious forms of Homura and Kyoko, and a third was still bloody from the initial treatment of Sun. He had since been moved to Vale General Hospital for more advanced treatment and his condition was still uncertain. Ruby winced at the sight. It was a jarring reminder of what had transpired. The strong urge to leave overcame Ruby. The eerie silence that hung throughout the dimly lit room was suffocating in a way. However, before Ruby could act on this impulse, the unsettling quiet was shattered.

"Bwah!" The simultaneous release of sound and air echoed throughout the room as both Kyoko and Homura shot bolt up right snapping back to life. Surprised and a little frightened by the sudden action, Ruby found herself perched precariously atop the door frame. She didn't remember jumping, but her semblance did have a way of getting away from her in unexpected situations. However, upon becoming aware of her position, Ruby immediately lost her balance toppling over, crashing down, and landing hard on the wooden floor.

"Ouch! Ooo… that really hurt," Ruby said rubbing her head.

"What the?!" Kyoko exclaimed from above.

"Do you people normally stand on top of doorways?" Homura asked with varying tones of amusement and accusation in her voice. "What exactly were you doing?"

Ruby pushed herself to her feet doing her best to regain her composure, and hold onto what little dignity she had left. "You-you just startled me! I m-mean what was that! One minute two unconscious people and the next—poof both magically awake. It was spooky. For all I knew a ghost could have simultaneously possessed both of your bodies," Ruby declared defensively.

"Hmm, is that so?" Homura asked. "It's 1:17 am. What business would you have in the nurse's office this late at night?"

"You're not nocturnal are you Little Red?" Kyoko said with a smirk.

"I just couldn't sleep and thought a little walk might do me some good," explained Ruby with as much indignity as she could muster. Ruby could tell the other two weren't exactly buying into her story, but it was the truth. Well an abbreviated version, but true nonetheless.

"Right," Kyoko said with a knowing grin. "So is there a particular reason your walk lead you here.

"Umm… No… It was just a coincidence that you woke up while I was passing by," Ruby said half-heartedly. Even she was having trouble believe her own words.

"Okay, you just keep telling yourself that," Kyoko said her smirk widening. "Why not be honest with yourself… you came here for answers."

"Uh…Well…" Ruby looked down sheepishly. Answers were certainly something she wouldn't mind receiving. Whether it was her sole reason for venturing down here was debatable, but hey if Kyoko wanted to shed some light on the situations, than who was Ruby to stop her? "I wouldn't mind if you did a little explaining."

"I thought so," Kyoko said with satisfaction. "Unfortunately, I'm pretty clueless myself."

"What?" Ruby exclaimed in a mix of frustration and irritation at being led on. "Why would you even say—"

Kyoko held up a hand stopping Ruby's would be rant. "But fortunately for the both of us there is a certain anti social black haired girl I know who always happens to know more than me."

Two sets of eyes turned to Homura, who had been quietly watching the whole exchange. Her eyes narrowed, and a certain level of hostility seemed to radiate from Homura.

"What exactly do you want to know?" she questioned.

"I believe it's time for a good old fashion game of twenty questions. I will start with the easiest to answer and work my way up from there," Kyoko said with a gleam in her eye. "If you feel like I've missed something, feel free to jump in Little Red. Oh, and you don't have to worry about whether Homura here is being honest. She has this weird policy about not lying. Personally, I can't fathom her reasoning, but the most she'll do is refuse a question. The one's she does answer are as good as law. It's the actually getting her to answer part that's so difficult."

"Whatever you want to asked just ask it already," Homura snapped with traced of irritation in her voice.

"Geez, why are you so cranky?" Kyoko asked.

"Still got a headache," Homura murmured touching her fingers lightly to her skull. Ruby glanced at Kyoko to gauge her reaction. Her face was remarkably serious.

"Well I suppose if you could do anything about that it would have been done already," Kyoko said grudgingly. "Putting that aside, lets get down to business. Lets start of simple. What's with that bow? It might as well be a nuclear weapon. I can't believe you've never put that into battle"

Homura sighed and her hand seemed to unconsciously shift to the red ribbons tied into her hair. "As you've seen these ribbons I always wear are not exactly normal. They have the power to transform into a bow with godly powers."

"You make it sound like the bow isn't a weapon contrived from your…" Kyoko trailed off, and Ruby distinctly felt like she was missing something.

"Umm," Ruby piped up seeing is she could perhaps squeeze a little more explanation out of the situation. "Your ribbons, I noticed they don't disappear with your battle clothes. Is that what Kyoko's getting at?"

Homura nodded. "Ruby, our weapons and battle clothes are formed from the raw energy of our soul. With every attack we make we draw from that energy. Basically it's as if we are physically manifesting our aura. It forms our weapons, and any other physical attacks we use aside from our semblance. Kyoko's barrier and my wings are examples of this manifestation. The used energy then becomes tainted. Over time this energy purifies itself; however, should we entirely sully our souls we will die. That is what happened yesterday," Homura explained more for Ruby's benefit than Kyoko.

"I see… then how did Kyoko survived?" Ruby inquired.

"That's something I'd like answer too," Kyoko piped up.

"I was getting to that," Homura resumed. "Going back to my bow. As you have already guessed it is not a weapon that draws energy from myself, but from an outside source. To be more precise it draws its power from hope."

"Hope?" Kyoko smirked. "This some fairytale or something?"

Homura glared at Kyoko. "It is hope that keeps you and me alive Kyoko," Homura said pointedly. Ruby wondered if she meant that metaphorically. "It's simple really, the more hope there is in the surrounding population the more power the bow has. Seeing as Vale is fairly large and is far from the depths of hell, the attack I pulled off was really no surprise."

"Then why haven't you used that awesome things in battle before? We could have easily taken care of the wraith spike in Mitakihara with that monster on our side!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Kyoko, do you honestly believe I would hesitate to use such a weapon if there wasn't a good reason?" Homura said with irritation. "Before the power can be channeled through the bow it is compressed in my body and soul. Such a massive intake of energy isn't pleasant on either one. Not only does such a overload inhibit my ability to use any of my other powers for a while, but it is also very dangerous to channel that much energy through my sou— body." Homura's sudden change in words made Ruby suspicious. Again she got the distinct impression she was missing something.

"How does this equate to you saving Kyoko?" Ruby asked.

"To be honest I wasn't sure it would work, but after using the bow a huge amount of pure energy remains in my body. I thought just maybe I could use it to speed up the purification of Kyoko's soul, and apparently I can," Homura remarked turning to Kyoko. "By the way… you're an idiot! Keep an eye on your dam soul gem."

"Soul gem?" Ruby questioned.

Kyoko shot Homura a look. "It's nothing you need to worry about kid. It's just a way for us to keep any eye on how much magic we've used," Kyoko replied dismissively, but something in her crimson eyes made it clear the discussion was closed. "Alright next question—"

"Do you know anything about that creepy talking cat rabbit thing fused with the grim?" Ruby blurted out cutting Kyoko off.

Her question was met by silence. Both girls looked as if they were thinking very hard about how to answer Ruby's question.

"He's a creature from our world," Kyoko answered. "Although in our world he wasn't fused with those killing machines."

"Kyubey is not to be trusted under any circumstances. That is all I'm really certain about at this point. His actions were out of character, and I am not sure of his motives, or exactly what he mans by vessel. For the time being just accept he is dangerous, deceitful, and should be handled with the upmost caution," Homura explained further. Her eyes turned cold and hateful at the apparent thought of Kyubey.

"And to think I was starting to trust him again," Kyoko said angrily.

"I will never trust that creature," Homura declared bitterly.

Sensing that continuing the conversation would only lead to only spite and bitterness, Ruby decided it would be best best to change gears. "How about a another question then…"

Kyoko seemed to perk up at Ruby's suggestion. Ruby expected Kyoko's familiar smirk to return, but instead it's serious counter part settled across Kyoko's face. The way Kyoko could switch between the two was always unsettling to Ruby. Whatever Kyoko had to ask next was no laughing matter.

"Homura," Kyoko began, "tell me… do you remember your childhood."

Confusion wrinkled Ruby's brow. The sudden question seemed to come completely out of left field, and besides Homura had a photographic memory didn't she? Ruby glanced over at the girl in question and paled at her reaction. For a moment the mask of indifference Homura always wore cracked. Both surprise and actual fear flickered across Homura's features. "Why do you ask?" Homura counter trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

"Answer the question, Homura," Kyoko demanded not even bothering with acknowledging her pervious statement. "And if you don't answer, that in itself is all the answer I need."

Homura twitched slightly, but did not look away from Kyoko. "Yes… but I don't really see how that is any of your business."

"What! Don't you have a photographic memory or something?" Ruby asked in disbelief. Ruby did her best to contain her surprise upon _not_ hearing Homura's prompt dismissal of Kyoko's accusation.

"I can remember everything perfectly from the time I became a magical girl, and to a lesser extent the events leading up to it. For me there was really no life before magic," Homura said flatly. "Now, Kyoko how did you come to gain such knowledge. I have never told anyone of these circumstances so how?"

"Whatever you did to bring me back from the brink, had an unexpected side effect. You could say I went for a little stroll in you soul. Man I've got to say it's bleak in there," Kyoko answered without looking at Homura.

Although Homura did not make it obvious she was upset, the way her body tenses and her hands curled into fist gave Ruby the distinct impression she was not the least bit amused.

"Is that so," Homura remarked her voice low and dangerous. "Well is there anything else you would like to discuss then."

"Well," Kyoko said seeming a little hesitant to further question Homura with such a dangerous look in her eye. "Two things. First, if I ever catch you drinking your dead. Second, who exactly is Madoka?"

Icy silence met Kyoko's question. And both girls immediately regretted Kyoko's decision to press the matter. Homura stood up seeming to radiate anger and contempt. Her eyes were cold and deadly. She glowered down at the red head with a look that made one feel as if they were not worthy to breath the air on this earth. Every instinct in Ruby's body screamed for her to run if she valued her life. Homura took a step forward, and both Kyoko and Ruby retreated a couple inches. Homura opened her mouth, and Ruby flinched anticipating an onslaught of spiteful words soon to spill from the other girl's mouth. However, what she anticipated did not come, but what was said was in many ways was even more unsettling.

In a voice that quivered with more sadness and emotion than Ruby had heard in the collective entirety of every other word the girl had spoken in Ruby's presences, she said, "The fact… that…you even have to ask that …" Homura's voice broke and Ruby looked up to see Homura was on the verge of tears.

"I'm s-sorry," Kyoko stuttered taken a back by Homura's outburst, "but I really have no idea of who she is."

At Kyoko's words a bitter smile twisted Homura's face, and the pool of tears overflowed down Homura's cheeks. "Of course you wouldn't. I-I'm being j-just being stupid. It's my fault after all. If I was stronger she wouldn't have had to…" Homura trailed off. The bitter smile remained on her face as she wiped away the tears. "I can't be weak any more," she spoke with conviction, and the brief laps in emotional control seemed to disappear all at once. When she next spoke, Homura looked straight into Kyoko's eyes, and her voice did not waver. "Madoka has never nor will ever exist, Kyoko. That is the absolute indisputable truth."

**Vale Market**

Homura sighed. She had gotten a little to emotional last night, and was now regretting it greatly. As life would have it, upon hearing the staff's recount of recent events Ozpin and Glenda had rushed back to Beacon returning just in time to hear the tail end of their conversation in the nurse's offices. His interpretation of the whole scene was that everyone needed a day off to recover from any emotional scaring effects recent events might have had on the teens. So upon dawn Ozpin ushered teams RWBY, MAGI, and JNPR out the door telling them to do something fun. Really, Homura just want to sleep, or research the library for any Kyubey references…maybe both.

Fun wasn't exactly the best word to describe the activity the group settled on, morbid was more accurate, although Homura couldn't really blame the group for their choice. Concern for their friend Sun compelled teams JNPR and RWBY to visit the hospital where he was being treated. Apparently the boy had stabilized, but had yet to wake up. Whether out of genuine concern or politeness Mami and Sayaka decided to go as well, and Kyoko having nothing better to do decided to tag along with Sayaka.

Homura flat out refused. She hated hospitals with a passion, but not for the reasons people would think. She knew she'd stayed in one for a long time, but Homura didn't remember that long time. However, the ceiling of the hospital was always the first thing Homura would see after her fight with the queen of witches, and Madoka's inevitable death. As a result hospitals have become a sort of trigger for her most traumatizing memories. Just one whiff of the place was enough to send Homura into a horrifying series of flashbacks leaving her incapable of doing little more than mumbling Madoka's name for the next hour. Homura had learned this the hard way a couple months after arriving in the new universe.

With no one to accompany her Homura set off to explore the kingdom known as Vale. She wanted to memorize it's lay out in preparation for another Kyubey attack. Even if Homura had no clue what Kyubey was planning, she could at least be ready. After about an hour of wondering aimlessly, Homura came upon a small pharmacy. Under normal circumstances Homura wouldn't have given the store a second look, but the constant throbbing of her head compelled her to enter. The medicine she had received from Ruby was having little to no effect on the unpleasant aching in her skull. Ozpin had given team MAGI a small allowance to help support them, seeing as even Mami was broke in this universe. Maybe this store would have something a little stronger for a fair price.

Upon enter the store Homura was met with the smells of various odors, some pungent and others too sweet. The shelves were lined with various bottles in every size, color, and shape. Picking one up out of curiosity Homura examined the label. Squinting at the tiny words Homura discovered she had no idea what the heck she was reading. Either the names of medicine were different in this world, or this store sold a bunch of stuff she'd never heard of. Which ever it was, Homura would undoubtedly need help to find the type of medicine she was looking for.

Making her way to the counter Homura was surprised to find that no one was behind the wooden surface Looking around Homura noticed the store was fairly empty. Maybe they were closed and forgot to lock the door. If that was so Homura should just leave. After all if there was no one here to sell her the medicine there wasn't much of a point. Just to be safe Homura decided to ring the metallic bell on the counter. She assumed its purpose was to signal the employees that there was a customer. With a light tap a musical chime echoed throughout the store.

"I'll be right there," called a female voice from inside a door labeled employees only. Homura sighed. There was someone here after all. Relaxing Homura couldn't help but think to herself that the voice of the employee sound familiar some how. It reminder her of someone, but who…

_Pain!_ Homura doubled over clutching her head. _Pain!_ The dull aching suddenly spiked giving the feel of a bullet crashing through her skull. _PAIN! _Through Homura's gritted teeth a scream escaped her lips, as the pain seemed to double. She felt as if her head was going to explode, and all she could do was fall to the ground clutching it, as if her hands could some how suppress the hurt. _**PAIN! **_In a vain attempt to stop the agony Homura tried to shut out the pain through magical means the way Sayaka always did, but her act only seemed to worsen the effects.

Was she screaming? Homura didn't know anymore… there was only pain now… Although some how she seemed to be drifting away from the agony with each passing second. Her vision filled with black spots, and Homura vaguely realized she was going unconscious. The last thing she registered before slipping into the inky abyss was a flash of pink and someone pleading with her to hang in there. Amidst the pain something registers in the back of Homura's mind, and a single word escapes her mouth before falling unconscious.

"Madoka"

_Author's Note_

_Well there you have it chapter eight. I'm sorry I it seemed kind of slow, but I have to feed the RWBY characters information one way or another. Anyways Like I said up top I'm not sure when I can update this with finals coming up, but I'll try even if they are mini chapters. Hope you enjoyed please review._


End file.
